A Forbidden Union
by SlytherinVixen
Summary: What happens when the real Ginny is revealed and when the two most unlikely people begin falling for eachother? [ DG ]
1. Inside the Compartment

The Forbidden Union

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley pushed her trolley through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ . She was excited to start a fresh new year. This year she was starting her 5th year at Hogwarts and she was going to be a different Ginny. 

She wanted to be more outgoing and try to make some friends of her own. For the previous 4 years Ginny had followed Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) and his two side kicks Hermione Granger ( Little Miss Know It All) and her older brother Ron Weasley around everywhere. Over the summer she had a lot of time to be by herself since her brother and his friends were avoiding her at all costs. During this time she realized it was time to let go of her dreams of being Harry's girlfriend and stop following 'the dream team' around. It was time to make her own friends. This year she was going to surprise everyone. 

"Come on Ginny! Stop daydreaming. Your going to miss the train just standing here!" Her mother yelled and pulled her along by her robes towards the train.

"Alright! Stop pulling me." she sighed as she still felt her mom pulling her along. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her mother. "I think I'm perfectly capable of getting myself on the train this year, mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with surprise. "Sorry Gin. Its just that…" she looked over her daughter and remembered Ginny's first time riding the train. "Your growing up so fast. Pretty soon you'll all grown up and won't need me anymore." her mother said trying to hold back the tears.

Ginny nodded trying to understand where her mother was coming from. "Its alright mum, but I better get going before the train leaves with out me. I'll owl you when I get settled into school." Ginny embraced her mother in a hug, kissed her on the cheek and started her way to the train. Before Ginny boarded the train she turned back around to where her mother was standing. "Bye mum." she waved and boarded the train.

As Ginny walked down the long corridor of the train she looked inside each compartment to find an empty one to sit in. "God I hope Ron doesn't spot me and try to invite me to sit with him again this year." she thought to herself sighing. As she passed by compartments she heard students chatting about how their summer was, who they dated and the latest gossip. She rolled her eyes as she thought about how uneventful and boring her summer had been, but smiled when she thought that maybe next summer will be more fun if all goes as planned this year. Finally, after walking down more the half the train she came across an empty compartment . She went inside, closed the door and looked out the window waiting for the train to start moving.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here." came the cold voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny looked over to the door at the sound of his voice and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be off snogging that horrid girl who is always hanging on you arm?" she asked calmly. There was no way she was going to let him ruin her new year for her.

Draco let his eyes wonder over Ginny's body. She had definitely filled out in all the right places this year. To his surprise she wasn't actually all that bad looking. Noticing that he was still staring at her Draco quickly smirked at her. "Well I want you out of this compartment. All the rest are full and I don't want to be bothered."

Ginny smirked back at him with a smirk that could rival his own. "You've got to be kidding me Malfoy." she faked a laugh. "Let me get this straight. You want me to leave this compartment and go squeeze myself into an already full compartment with people I don't even know." she looked at him coldly. "Just so you can stay in here by yourself."

Draco nodded his head smiling. "Well yes. That's about the gist of it."

At this point all hope of Ginny controlling her temper just flew out the compartment. "Are you mad!" she practically yelled at him. "I'm not just going to walk out of here just because the all powerful Draco Malfoy tells me to." she stood up in front of him and poked him in the chest. "If you want so much privacy then why don't you go find a bathroom to sit in for the whole train ride, because I'm not leaving."

At that very second the dream team happened to be walking by the compartment and heard her yelling at someone. Seeing that they always have to get themselves involved in her business they took it upon themselves to come inside. "What the hell did you do to my sister you damn ferret!" Ron yelled in anger while pushing Draco up against the window.

"Stop it Ron!" Ginny yelled at him trying to pulled her brother off of Draco, but he ignored her and kept on yelled at Draco.

"If I ever see you near my sister again I'll hex you into oblivion!" he yelled and held his grip on Draco tighter.

Using all the Strength Draco had he pushed Ron off him and looked over at Ginny who was shooting her brother death glares. He then focused his attention on Ron. "I didn't do anything to your sister!" he glanced back over at Ginny then back at Ron smirking. "Like anyone would want to anyway."

After hearing that, Ginny turned around and slapped Draco across the face. "Don't you ever say anything like that about me again you ferret." She then looked over at Ron who was laughing at her outburst on Draco and Glared at him. "And you Ronald Weasley. Don't you ever do that to me again! No one asked you to come in here like a raving maniac and play Harry Potter." she yelled at him.

"I was only trying to protect you, Gin." he looked at Draco. "Who knows what this son of a death eater would have done to you."

Ginny looked back at Draco who looked like he was about to kill Ron for saying that about his father and moved aside. Within seconds Draco's fist connected with Ron jaw. "If you know what is good for you, Weasley. You will keep that big mouth of yours closed."

Ginny moved back in front of Ron and nodded at Draco's last comment. "I couldn't have said that better, Malfoy." she put her hands on her hips looked her brother in the eye. "I don't need your protection Ron. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now get out of here." She then turned her back on Ron and looked out the window trying to regain her composure again.

"But Gin…" Ron and Hermione said in unison. "He was only trying to…" Harry added in only to be cut off by Ginny's voice. "Get out!" Ginny said without even turning around to look at them.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny's back one last time and left the compartment closing the door behind them.

"Gin…uh, I mean Weasley." Draco said and ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny turned around and looked at him. "Don't." she said and sat back down looking out the window.

Draco sat down across from her and studied this new Ginny Weasley. "What has got into her?" he thought to himself. "This is definitely an improvement from the old Ginny. I could get used to her being like this." he smirked and wondered how the hell she was ever placed into that horrid Gryffindor house in the first place. "Must have been a mistake." he thought. "She should have been in Slytherin. Definitely in Slytherin."

Draco thought about the events that had just taken place in this compartment and smirked. "This is going to be a very interesting year." he thought to himself without taking his eyes off her. "Very interesting indeed." 

To Be Continued…

Please Read & Review

(be gentle, this is my first fan fiction.)


	2. Horseless Carriages

Chapter 2- Horseless Carriages

"Weasley. Weasley." Draco said as he nudged Ginny's arm. "Weasley get up. You have to change into your robes. We are almost there."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around then remembered all that had happened earlier. She looked at Draco and sighed. "Uh, sorry I smacked you earlier. I was just so angry with everything that was going on."

Draco nodded his head. "I think I might have deserved that." he smirked evilly at her . "But never tell a single soul I just told you that." he stood up to leave. "Well I guess I better get going out of here so you can change into your uniform. I think we will be there in a couple minutes." He nodded to her and left the compartment with his robes flowing behind him.

Ginny sighed as she watched him get up and leave. "When did he get so handsome?" she thought to herself then shook her head in disbelief. "Oh god. Did I just think Malfoy was handsome? I must really be angry at Ron to think such a horrible thought like that." After he left Ginny pulled down the blind on the door and quickly changed into her school uniform. No sooner than when she had finished changing had the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. 

Ginny waited a couple minutes to get off the train in hopes of avoiding her overbearing brother. She opened up the compartment door and looked down the corridor and saw no sign of Ron, Harry or Hermione. So she quickly rushed off the train in search of a carriage to ride around to Hogwarts.

While she was looking for a carriage it started pouring outside. "Great." she thought to herself as she ran along the long line of carriages looking for one to sit in.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a carriage. When she looked over to see who it was she sighed a sigh of relief when she noticed it was one of her very few friends Katrina Hunter. Katrina was around Ginny's height of 5'6 with long wavy brown hair. She had beautiful blue green eyes and a nice figure. Katrina and Ginny had been friends since Ginny's first year and her only friends that stuck by her after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident.

"Oh thank god it's you Kat." she laughed. "I thought you were Ron." she pulled out her wand and put a quick dry spell on herself to dry her wet clothing.

"Another fight with Ron the Retard?" Katrina asked concerned. "Is he ever going to just leave you be?" she asked and pulled out a book from her bag to show Ginny.

"Of course. Ron was trying to play Harry Potter and save me from the big bad Draco Malfoy." she shook her head. "Kat, you should have seen him burst into the compartment and shove Draco up against the window like a raving maniac."

"Didn't Harry or Hermione try and calm him down at all?" Katrina asked.

"Are you for real?" she shook her head. "They didn't do so much as open their mouths to make Ron stop and listen to me." she sighed. "I swear, Ron has gone bonkers." she laughed.

"Ginny, Ron has always been Bonkers." Katrina said trying to cheer Ginny up.

Ginny laughed. "True."

"So what did Draco do to deserve the wrath of your dearest brother this time?" she asked while pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing really. I mean he wasn't trying to hurt me or anything. He was just annoying me. He was trying to make me leave the compartment so he could be left by himself to god knows what." she smirked and looked out to see if the carriages had started moving yet, but they were still sitting still.

Katrina smiled at Ginny's last comment. "So what did you do to Ron? Anything?"

"Well I gave him a much deserved telling off. I mean who does he think he is. I'm a big girl. I think I can take care of myself. Besides no one asked him for his help in the first place. I wish he would just butt out and leave me alone!" Ginny paused for a moment and started speaking in a whisper. "Katrina, do you think Malfoy is good looking?" Ginny asked while her pale cheeks turned a light pink shade.

"Well all the girls at Hogwarts seem to go nutters over him, but I personally don't think he is all that hot." she looked at Ginny and smiled. "Do you fancy him, Gin?" she asked jokingly.

"I uh…I don't know. I mean he's cute…" she tried to change the subject off of Draco. "So what's this book you have?" she asked pretending that she didn't notice the looks Kat was giving her.

Kat eyed her suspiciously and pushed her friend playfully in the arm. "You do! Oh my god. Ginny Weasley likes Draco Malfoy." she said in a hushed voice.

"Shut up Kat! Now what's this book." she took the book and read the cover. 'How to become an animagi.' Ginny flipped through some of the pages then looked at her friend who was still grinning at her. "You want to become one? Maybe we could learn how to do this together. We could help each other out." she smiled. "We might be changing into animals by the end of the year if we are lucky. So what do you say?"

"I say…you like Draco!" she teased and laughed for a couple seconds then got serious again. "No seriously, I say we should give it a try. I wonder what I will change into." Katrina thought a couple seconds. "They say you don't actually know what you will change into until you actually do it." Katrina added then took her book back. "Personally I hope I turn into some sort of bird so I can fly around. How about you Gin? What would you like to turn into?"

Ginny thought for a couple seconds. "Well I wouldn't mind being some kind of cat. Maybe a tiger or panther. That would be cool, wouldn't it?"

Katrina nodded. "I think you could be a tiger. You do tend to have a ferocious streak in you." she laughed. "I mean just ask you brothers. I'm sure they could vouch for you."

Ginny suddenly felt the carriage moving and looked out the window at the pouring rain. A flash of lightening lit up the sky as they made their way around the lake towards Hogwarts.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore the day before yesterday. He said he wanted to talk to me after the feast in his office. Wonder what he wants." she said to Katrina while still looking out the window.

"Beats me. Let me know what happens though when you get back to the dorm tonight." Katrina said while looking though her book.

Ginny turned her attention back to Katrina. "Of course I will." she paused for a moment. "I didn't tell my parents about the letter though. I figured if it was so important then they probably got their own letters and know what is going on or it just isn't that important." Ginny remembered how her mum was acting before she got onto the train and thought it would be better if she writes her mum first thing in the morning about it. "Remind me to owl my mum tomorrow morning about what happened."

Katrina nodded her head to let her know that she would remind her. "What do you think Lavender would turn into if she was an anamagi? And how about Colin?" she grinned.

Ginny smiled. "I don't know. Colin would probably be something sneaky since he is always sneaking around trying to get candid pictures of people without them knowing. And Lavender." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care." Ginny and Lavender haven't got along since Ginny's 3rd year when she told Ron that Lavender had been cheating on him. So since then Lavender hated her and she hated Lavender just as much.

"How about Malfoy? What do you think he would be?" Katrina asked Ginny grinning. "I think he would be something strong."

Ginny nodded. "I'd have to say that I agree and probably something that can get around unnoticed." "I think Ron would probably a weasel, because that what he acts like most." Ginny added with an obvious hint of anger in her voice.

"And Hermione would probably be some smart animal of course." Kat rolled her eyes "And Harry maybe a lion." she shrugged her shoulders and noticed that they were pulling into the place where the students get off the carriages and head up to the great hall. "We're finally here, Gin." she smiled.

Ginny nodded and got out of the carriage when she heard one of the teachers tell them to come out. When she stepped out of the carriage she looked around to see if she could find her other friend Ryan O'Rielly, but wasn't successful. She was about to turn around to say something to Katrina when her brown eyes met the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. For a couple seconds they looked at one another until Katrina said something to her that made her snap out of her daze with Draco. When she looked back he was heading up the steps with his two goons. One on either side of him.

Ginny shook her head and began walking up the steps with Katrina towards the great hall for the annual feast.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	3. Meeting with the Headmaster

Chapter3- Meeting with the Headmaster

Katrina walked into the great hall closely followed by Ginny. They walked together in silence over to the Gyffindor Table. When they got their Ginny looked around the table and jumped when she felt Katrina nudge her. "The Dream team aren't here yet. We can sit where ever we want." Katrina looked around and spotted their friend Ryan waving for them to come over and sit with them. "Look there is Ryan. Lets go sit with him." she said pointing over at him. Ginny walked around to the other side of the table and sat down beside Ryan, while Katrina sat down across from them at the table.

"So ladies, How was your summer?" Ryan asked while looking back and forth between Ginny and Katrina.

"My family went to Greece for a month. It was so lovely. I would highly recommend that both of you go their at some point of your lives. You would have such a great time." Katrina looked over at Ginny waiting for her usual answer to this question.

"Uneventful and Boring." she stated flatly to Ryan. "As it always is." Her family really never goes anywhere she wants to go. A couple years ago their family went to Egypt. Ginny of course would have rather gone to Romania to see her other brother and the Dragons he was studying. But as usual her suggestions are never taken into consideration. So they didn't go their. "So Ryan, What did you do over the summer?"

"My mum and dad took my sister and I to France for a couple weeks." he shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright. I really didn't want to go. My sister did. So I just agreed to go to make her happy. But it was alright."

Just as Ginny was about to ask Ryan more about France she was interrupted by Hermione. "Gin, Can we talk?"

Ginny nodded and watched Hermione sit down beside her. "So what's up? Are you alright?" She asked trying to act as though she didn't know that Hermione was coming over to talk to her for Ron.

"Ginny don't you think you were a little bit hard on Ron today? He was only trying to help you." Hermione asked Ginny as she took a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip without taking her eyes off of Ginny.

"No, I don't think I was hard enough on him. Did you see how he was acting. He wasn't helping me at all. He was only making himself look like a fool. There was absolutely no reason for him to barge in and threaten Malfoy the way he did. It was uncalled for." Ginny stated calmly.

"He was only trying to protect you from the ferret, Gin." Hermione said trying to make Ron sound like the hero. Which wasn't working at all on Ginny.

"Protect me Hermione? You of all people should know how I feel about that. I don't need him protecting every time he sees me in an argument with someone." Ginny paused for a moment. "Did you once see Draco try to lay a hand on me?" she asked.

"No, but…" Hermione was about to continue when she was cut off by Ginny.

"No you didn't. He was only being his usual irritating Malfoy self." Ginny stated. "If anyone needed to be yelled at it was me. I was the one doing all the yelling in there. Malfoy did not once yell at me. He just tried to get under my skin." she nodded her head. "Which obviously worked, but he never tried to physically hurt me."

"Gin, its just hard for us to realize that you don't need us protecting you anymore. You just seem to be growing up to fast for your brother." she sighed. "You see how its upsetting me. So can you imagine how your brother is feeling?"

"I don't feel sorry for Ron. If he would just listen to me and stop putting his nose in my business when I don't need him then this type of thing would never happen." she sighed. "And if your here to try and get me to forgive him then you might as well head right back down the table to where Ron and Harry are sitting because it is not going to happen."

"So I guess I better tell Ron to stay clear of you then. Right?" Hermione asked as she was standing up.

"Look just tell him not to try and talk to me. When I'm ready to talk to him I will come find him. Alright."

Hermione Nodded and with that she left leaving a very confused Ryan. Ginny looked over at Ryan and noticed his confusion. "Guess I should fill you in then, right?" Ryan nodded and Ginny continued. "Well I got into a fight with Malfoy. Ron barged in and threatened Malfoy. I told off Ron and now I am not talking to him."

Katrina grinned and leaned over the table. "Yes, that is about it. But Ginny you left out one single detail." Ginny looked over and was about to say something to stop Katrina but was to late. "Ginny likes Malfoy." Katrina whispered to Ryan.

"YOU WHAT!" Ryan practically yelled to Ginny who was sitting right beside him.

"Don't you even think about telling another soul about this." she waved her finger in his face then grabbed hold of his arm. "Or so help me god I will get you!" Ryan nodded his head to that and pretended to zip his lips shut.

Ginny looked up at the high table and noticed that Dumbledore had gone. "Guys I think we missed the sorting ceremony and I think I have to go. I have that meeting with Dumbledore." Ginny stood up to leave. "Well, wish me luck." she said to friends and with one last smile she was heading out of the Great Hall and into the corridors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny was walking down the corridor on her way to the Headmasters office she walked into another student who was coming out of a class room. The other student fell down on the floor from the force of the collision. Ginny looked down to see who was fell and saw none other than Draco Malfoy smirking up at her. "Following me Weasley?" He said as he stood up on his feet.

"Hardly, Malfoy." she stated flatly.

"You really should watch where your going Weasley. You wouldn't want to bump into someone who won't be as nice about this as I am being." he grinned at her.

"This is your idea of being nice, Malfoy?" she laughed in his face. "I hate to see what a mean person would do if I collided with them." She then started walking around him but was pulled back hardly by his hand on her arm.

"No one laughs at a Malfoy, Red." he grinned Evilly at her and pulled her closer to him so that her face was right in front of his. "I think you owe me an apology." His eyes wondered down to her pink lips and he was now fighting the temptation to crash his lips upon hers. 

"Red?" she asked. "What? Is that your new nick name for me?" At the sound of her voice Draco quickly looked back up at her. "And me owe you an apology." she laughed at him again. "You were the one who came strolling out of the classroom not paying any attention. Its not my fault you knocked yourself down by colliding into me." Ginny then inhaled and smelled his cologne. "If I don't get away from him fast. I'm going to end up snogging him right here in the hallway." she thought to herself before she pushed him away from her. "Well its been real nice, Malfoy. But I have to get to a meeting with the Headmaster." And with that she briskly walked away. Leaving Draco to watch the swaying of her hips as she continued down the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny was waiting for Dumbledore to arrive she looked around at the portraits of the previous headmasters and smiled to some of them who waved at her.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. I will try to make this short and sweet so you can get back up to the common room and rest."

"Thank you Professor." Ginny said and then asked him nervously. "May I ask why you called me here?"

"I just wanted to inform you that you will be placed a year ahead. All of your classes with be with 6th Year Gryffindor. All of your teachers have talked and recommended that I do this." he smiled and waited for her reaction.

"This is incredible!" she smiled. "I can't believe this. Thank you so much. Is this why I didn't get my schedule?" she asked.

"Yes, but here it is now." he handed it over to her. "If you don't have anymore questions Miss Weasley, you may go."

Ginny looked down and noticed her first two classes were double Potions with Slytherin. She sighed then smiled. "No that will be all. Thank you Professor." And with that done she headed back to the common room to tell her friends about her move up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what!" she said as she ran into the room. "I've been moved ahead to my sixth year. All my classes with be with 6th Year Gryffindor."

"That's great Gin." both Kat and Ryan said in unison then got up to give her a hug.

"Well I'm off to bed now guys. I have a busy day tomorrow. Good Night." As she headed up the steps she stopped and turned around to her friends. "Oh and don't tell Ron. I want to surprise him tomorrow when I show up for his Potions class. Its going to be priceless." She smiled and headed upstairs to go to sleep.

To Be Continued….

Read & Review


	4. Potions Class

Chapter 3- Potions Class

Ginny was walking through the corridors on her way down to her Potions class. "This is going to be great." she thought aloud to herself. "Wonder what the dream team will think about me now being in their classes." she smiled and began walking down the steps.

Just as she was almost down one flight of stairs the steps started changing. "Great! Now I'm going to be late and probably get a detention." she whined to herself.

"Oh quit whining, Weasley. I'm sure you'll make it to class on time." came a cold voice from behind her.

"Of all people to see this morning, why did it have to be you?" she said turning around to meet his gaze.

"Well consider yourself lucky." he said as he walked down the steps so he was standing next to her. He glanced down at her hands to see what book she was carrying so he could tease her about being late for that class and getting a detention. But what he saw puzzled him. He saw a Potions book. Which was odd because he had Potions now and she couldn't because she was a year under him. "Weasley are you sure you grabbed the right book this morning." he looked up at her grinning. "You seem to be holding your Potions textbook."

"No, Malfoy. It's the right one." she grinned up at him waiting to hear his reply.

"6th Year's have Potions now. Not 5th's." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Well I am in 6th year. So there for I would have class now." she said glancing down at her Potions book.

"Red, Have you gone mad. I'm in 6th year and so is that git brother of yours." he nudged her along so they started walking down the steps again.

Ginny nodded her head smiling. "Well now so am I. Last night I was moved up a full year." she continued walking down the steps with him until they got to the bottom then she turned so she was standing in front of him. "So I guess you will be seeing a lot more of me this year, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "So you will be in all the classes I have with Gryffindor?" he asked her and started walking towards the entrance to the dungeons.

Ginny walked beside him and couldn't believe that the two of them were actually holding a civilized conversation. "Well I suppose I will be." she said as they walked down the steps into the dungeon. "I always wanted to see how Snape treats my brother in his class. Ron always comes to lunch with all these horror stories about Snape's being unfair to him, but somehow I just feel that he probably deserves it and is trying to make everyone feel sorry for him." she smiled.

Draco nodded his head and stopped outside the Potions classroom. "Well here we are." He moved aside so Ginny could go in first.

Ginny opened the door and walked inside followed by Draco. She looked around for an empty place to sit when she saw her brother walk over to her. "Hey Gin, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" he looked past her to Draco then back to her. "He isn't bothering you is he?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No I'm fine and he is fine and not bothering me." she smiled. "Actually I'm here for class. I'm been moved up into my 6th Year. Professors said I was ready. So here I am."

Ron swallowed hard and looked at his sister confused. "Your going to be in all of my classes now?" He looked back at Harry and Hermione who were looking over at them oddly.

Ginny followed his gaze over to Harry and Hermione and smiled a fake smile at them, then turned back to her brother. "Yes I will, but don't worry Ron. I'm not going to sit with you or anything." she rolled her eyes.

Just then Professor Snape burst into the door. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley would you care to sit down so I can begin class."

The three of them nodded and took empty seats. Draco sat near his friend Blaise Zambini, Ginny just sat down anywhere and Ron went back over to his friends and sat down.

"Great, now that we are all seated I can put you into your groups of four for the year. These four people will be sitting together at every class and doing their assignments together in class." he picked up a sheet of paper and began reading off the names.

Group 1 :Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy 

Parkinson.

Group 2: Mullicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Semeus Finnigan.

Group 3: Melissa Athens, Vincent Crabe, Dean Thomas, Robert Durning.

Group 4: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Brad Thompson, Ginny Weasley.

Group 5: Thomas Hunter, Daniel Grey, Catherine Copula, Daisy Flemington.

"Now that you have your groups please get up and sit by each other." Snape said quickly and sat down at his desk to wait for the class to settle into their new seat. "These will be your seats everyday."

Ginny looked over at Hermione who obviously wasn't thrilled at all as to who she will be working with. Ginny then looked over at Draco who was heading over with Brad to sit with her. Draco sat down beside her and smirked. "Guess you were right. I am going to be seeing more of you."

Ginny just nodded and looked at Hermione who just sat down next to Brad. "Lets all try to get along. At least while we are in class." Hermione said looking at Draco and Brad. Both of them nodded and took out their supplies for class.

Professor Snape went up to the board and wrote down the assignment they would have for homework. "This is a group assignment. I want it completely by the end of the class on Wednesday." He looked around the class room. "I'm sure you all will be able to complete a simple shrinking potion. So get started."

Immediately Draco took charge. "Alright Red, you go get the ingredients with Granger. Brad you write down the instructions from the board and I will start preparing the cauldron for brewing."

"Who put you in charge, Malfoy?" Hermione said as he was starting the fire under the cauldron.

"Come on Hermione. Lets just go get the ingredients so we can get this over with." Ginny jumped right in so Draco wouldn't have a chance to come back with some rude comment.

Hermione sensing what Ginny was doing nodded and got up with her to go fetch the ingredients.

"Sorry about jumping in like that. I just had a feeling he was going to say something belittling back to you." Ginny said as they gathered what they needed.

"Thank, Gin. I kind of thought he was going to come back with something rude after I had said it." Hermione grabbed the last two ingredients and went back to the table.

"Here you go, Draco. So is the cauldron ready?" Ginny asked as she placed the ingredients down on the table.

"It is." he nodded his head. The three of them worked for the second half of the class and managed to finish their potion.

"Professor, we are finished." Hermione said while waving her hand in the air to get his attention.

"Very well." he looked over at Ginny "Well how about you test the potion and see if it was brewed correctly." He gestured for her to stand up. "Go on now. We don't have all day."

Ginny nodded and stood up nervously. She put the vile to her lips and drank the contents of the vile. Within seconds her body went backward in time to when she was a baby then back to the present.

"Very good. Miss Weasley. Your group is dismissed. Tomorrow you four may work in the library instead of coming here for class." He walked up to his desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment. "I would like for you to work on this essay together and have it done by Monday. If you have any questions feel free to have Mr. Malfoy ask me." He then turned around and went back to what he was doing at his desk.

"Maybe we should split up into partners tomorrow and do research. It might be quicker that way then all of us sitting together." Brad said as he packed away his stuff. "I can work with Hermione and you two can work together." he gestured to Draco and Ginny who were about to object when Hermione cut them off.

"Alright Brad. I will meet you in the library tomorrow morning after breakfast." Hermione said before she left the room.

Draco looked at Ginny and sighed. "Guess we are stuck together then. Meet me by the Great Hall doors after breakfast. We can figure out what to do then."

"Alright. Bye DraMalfoy." she said blushing then left the room hoping Draco didn't notice.

"Yea, see you Red." Draco said grinning at Ginny's obvious blushing. "I wonder if she likes me." he thought to himself as he headed to the door. "I kind of hope she does, because I think I might be starting to like her a little bit." he shook his head, walked out the door and thought. "Father is going to kill me."

To Be Continued….

Read & Review


	5. Late Night Studying

Chapter 5: Late Night Studying

Early in the morning Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor holding a note in her hands. A black owl had just delivered it to her and she was curious who it was from. She bit her lip then slowly opened the letter and began reading it.

__

Red,

There has been a change of plans. We will not be able to study this morning. I've been called to Dumbledoor's office to discuss one of my classes. 

__

Meet me tonight in Professor Snape's Potions class at 9:00. I have arranged for us to use his private library for our research.

Hermione OWLed me this morning and told me that Brad and her will be researching the first part of the essay and that you and I will be researching the second.

Draco Malfoy

P.S: Snape told me to also tell you not to bother coming to class today. He said you can take the day and catch up on other homework you have.

Ginny sighed then tucked the note into her Potions book. "Guess I won't be needing this after all." She thought to herself.

"Hello Gin." came the voice of her friend Katrina who just sat down next to her.

"Morning." Ginny said and sighed.

"Anything wrong, Gin?" Kat asked in a concerned tone while taking breakfast food and placing it on her plate.

"No, I just got a letter from Malfoy. I have to study with him tonight instead of this morning. He said something about him having a meeting with Dumbledore. So now we are going to be studying in Snape's class." she rolled her eyes. "I hope Snape isn't going to be there. Its bad enough I have to study with Draco tonight." she grinned.

"You know you can't wait to get Draco alone." Kat teased her friend then took a bite of her bagel.

"Oh shut it, you!" Ginny said while playfully punching her friend in the arm.

Trying to change the subject Ginny decided to ask Katrina about her classes. "So Kat, anything interesting happening in my old class?" she asked.

"Go on and rub it in, Gin. Make me feel worse that I don't have you to pass notes with in class anymore." she smiled then shook her head. "No, It's all mostly just reviewing last year."

"Sorry Kat. I wasn't planning on becoming this smart." she laughed. "Well everything I'm learning is all new since I didn't have 5th year classes." she sighed. "I hope I made the right decision skipping a year." she took a sip of her juice. "You think I did, right Kat?"

"Of course, Gin. You were way to bright for us 5th Years." she smiled at her best friend. "It was so obvious how bored you were."

"Yea, I guess your right." Just then Hermione sat down beside her and placed a stack of books on the seat beside her.

"Guess you talked to Draco about our essay. Right Gin?" she asked as she grabbed some food and put it on her plate.

"Yea, he owled me. That was real smart of you to spit the essay into groups. It will be easier to get done that way." Ginny complimented Hermione.

"I thought of it last night. So I immediately Owled Draco about it so I wouldn't have to talk to him until we both finished our parts." Hermione paused for a second. "So when you finish your part just give it to me and I'll make the final scroll essay to hand in to Snape."

"Alright, Mione." Ginny said as she stood up. "Well I must be off now. I have the next two periods off. So I think I'm going to head back up to my dorm and work on my Care of Magical Creatures homework." Ginny smiled and picked up her books quickly and headed out of the hall after waving bye to her friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:10 Ginny opened the door to Professor Snape's classroom and saw Draco already there and sitting on one of the tables. He looked up when he heard the door close. "Your late, Red." He said smiling over at her. "How is it that I had Quidditch practice till quarter to seven and still managed to get here before you did. And I even took a shower before coming here."

"I lost track of time. I was busy doing other homework. Sorry." She said walking over to him.

"Whatever. Lets just get started. I don't want to be here all night with you." He said getting up and heading over to Professor Snape's closet. "The books we can use are in here. This is Snape's own personal collection. So they will probably come in handy for our project." He opened the door, stepped inside and turned on the light.

Ginny followed him and looked around. She had never been inside this closet before. This one was always closed to the students. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a very long time and the light inside there wasn't very bright. The collection of books was very vast and would most definitely come in handy. "How did you get access to this?" she asked as she walked over to the book case and ran her fingers along the many books.

"I have my ways." Draco said grinning over at her. "What is the question that we have to answer, Red." He asked still looking at her.

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and began reading it. "Hermione and Brad have to answer 'How is the Truth Potion brewed and what are it's uses in the wizarding world.' We have to actually make Truth Potions, take them, ask each other questions and record what happens and what is said." She paused for a moment. "Snape has already prepared questions for us to ask each other." She looked up at him then looked at the books. "I don't really think we will need a lot of books to do this. We only need the instructions on how to make it."

Draco ran his finger over the books looking for something they could use. He stopped at a book titled 'Standard Book of Potions' and took it out to look for the Truth Potion inside it. "Here it is." He said taking it over to the table by the book case and laying it flat with the page they needed opened. He quickly copied down the ingredients then looked up at Ginny. "You go heat up a cauldron and I will collect the ingredients." He said then quickly went off to the supply cabenet.

Ginny went over to a nearby Cauldron and lit the burner underneath it. She then sat down and waited for Draco to return. 

A couple minutes later Draco returned with all the ingredients, set them down on the table then took a seat next to Ginny. "Alright, lets start."

Over the next 25 minutes Ginny and Draco precisely administered the proper ingredients into their cauldron. When they were finished they bottled two small vials and set them down on the table.

Ginny looked over at Draco who was finishing up writing the steps they took to complete the potion. "When your finished doing that I'll go first and you can read the questions to me and record what I say, then I'll do the same when you take it." Draco just nodded and finished writing. When he was done he looked up at Ginny. "Ok, ready?" He asked.

She nodded and drank the contents of the vial. In a couple seconds Draco spoke. "What is your full name?" He asked Ginny then put his quill to his paper to begin writing.

"Virginia Elizabeth Weasley." She answered without any expression.

"How old are you?" He asked after recording her answer.

"15." She simply stated.

Draco nodded his head then continued. "What are the names of the people in your family?"

"Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron." she answered truthfully.

"What Hogwart's House are you in?" He asked

"Gryffindor." She answered flatly. 

Draco recorded her last answer then put his quill down waiting for the potion to ware off her. "I should ask her if she likes me." He thought to himself, then shook his head. "No, I shouldn't take advantage of the situation." He then grinned. "Or should I." He was feuding with himself., but was suddenly snapped out of it by a hand waving across his face.

"Draco! You there?" Ginny asked trying to get Draco's attention.

"Uh, Yea. Sorry." He then passed the paper along to her and drank down his vial of the potion.

After a couple seconds Ginny asked her first question. "What is your first name?"

Draco answered flatly. "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny nodded. "Ok, How old are you?"

"16." Draco Answered without any emotion what so ever. Not even his trademark Malfoy smirk was on his face.

"What are the names of the people in your family?" Ginny asked him when she finished writing down his answer to the last question.

"Narcissa and Lucius." Draco answered looking straight at Ginny.

Finally Ginny asked him the last question on the paper. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." He answered and within a couple minutes he was back to his normal self. "So Red, lets see what I've answered."

Ginny handed over the paper to him. "Everything that I answered was truthful. How about yours?" she asked looking at him as he read over his answers.

"Perfect." He answered then gave the paper to Ginny. "Guess you should give this to the mudblood." He said standing up.

Ginny quickly stood up. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" she asked. "I mean its bad enough that you say it, but I've heard you call that to her face before." Ginny really didn't like Hermione all that much. She pretty much faked her friendship with her so she didn't cause any problems with her brother. But she would never call her a mudblood to her face. Maybe in her mind, but never to her face.

"Well she should be reminded of how unclean her blood is." he answered her back smugly as he walked into the closet.

Ginny followed close behind him. "Maybe her blood is dirty, but you shouldn't tell her." She said watching him put away the book they used. "It's so uncivilized." she added.

Draco spun around surprised at what this little red head behind him just said. He couldn't believe she admitted that Hermione's blood was dirty. "Didn't think you had it in you, Red." He smirked at her and moved closer.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said moving back as he advanced on her. The room wasn't very wide. So she really wasn't that far from backing into the wall.

"Oh I think you do." He pointed his finger at her while still moving towards her.

Just then she realized what Draco was going on about. For the first time in her life she actually admitted that she wasn't to fond of muggle borns. And who she admitted it to made it worse. She quickly panicked and backed up against the wall. She was convinced that by morning the whole school would know what she had said.

Once she was backed up against the wall Draco stopped right in front of her and looked at her. He could tell that she was definitely nervous. And she probably thought he was going to run back to Slytherin and tell everyone that she was a muggle hater just like they were, but he wasn't. Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Red. Your secret is safe with me." He pulled away from her ear and quickly left the closet.

Ginny didn't move for a couple minutes. She just stood there thinking about what had just happened and how she had felt a shiver go up her spine when Draco leaned into her body and whispered in her ear.

When Ginny finally came out of the closet she noticed everything was cleaned up, except for a small piece of parchment on the table they were using. Ginny walked over to the table and picked up the parchment. She noticed that it was Draco's handwriting and began reading.

__

Dear Red,

You continue to surprise me little Gryffindor. Let me surprise you this time. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at 10:00.

Draco Malfoy

Ginny reread the note over and wondered why he would ask her to meet him there. She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll just have to wait and find out." she thought to herself as she put the note inside her pocket. Ginny gave one final glance around the room then quickly headed back up to Gryffindor Tower to get some much needed sleep.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

Ginny sat on the edge of her king size bed holding the note Draco had written her last night. It was a present from her parents for skipping a grade. Ginny had her own private room since the middle of her second year. 

At the beginning of her second year she would awake screaming from nightmares. Around Halloween she got her private room and has had it ever since. Even though her nightmares stopped in the summer after her 2nd year.

"Am I really going to do this?" said aloud after rereading his note again for the hundredth time. "Ron is going to kill me if he finds out I'm meeting him alone tonight." she sighed and went over to her walk-in closet.

"What to wear." Ginny said as she looked through the many clothes that hung inside. First she pulled out a pair of low rider jeans and a form fitting tee shirt and put it on. Standing in front of her mirror she shook her head no and quickly took off the outfit and put it back into her closet. Next outfit she tried on was a pair of tight black pants and a dark red top. After looking at herself in the mirror she decided this wasn't the outfit to wear tonight and took it off.

After 15 minutes of trying on outfits and taking them back off, Ginny was finally standing in front of her mirror smiling. "This is it." she said looking at her reflection. She was wearing a denim skirt, a form fitting red tank top with a jacket that matched her skirt over it.

Ginny walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her wand. And with one final look in the mirror she was off on her way to meet Draco with 15 minutes to spare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was a couple corridors from the steps that would lead her up to where Draco was waiting for her. She smiled as she walked down the corridor wondering what Draco had in mind to surprise her with.

"Hey Gin, where are you heading?" came a voice from behind her that made Ginny stop dead in her tracks.

Ginny sighed then turned around with a fake smile on her face. "Hello Harry."

Harry was a prefect and was probably on patrol right now looking for students breaking school rules. Which was exactly what Ginny was doing. "So where are you heading?" Harry asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, Uh I can't seem to find one of my quills and was looking to see if maybe I dropped it up here." She quickly answered hoping that Harry would buy it and leave her alone.

"Couldn't that have waited until the morning, Gin?" Harry asked a little skeptical of what she said.

"Harry this quill was a present from my parents. It was an expensive one." she faked a sigh. "Mum and dad will be so disappointed if I lose it." Ginny really did have an expensive quill from her parents, but it wasn't missing. In fact it was sitting on her desk in her dorm.

Harry nodded his head obviously believing her story. "Well what does it look like, Gin?" He asked walking over to her.

"Umm, its just a plain black quill. But it is engraved with my initials G.W. on it." she lied.

"Alright, well lets go look for it then. You won't get into any trouble with me with you." Harry stated and started walking down the corridor in search of Ginny's supposedly lost quill.

"Ok, thanks Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes when Harry had walked away in front of her. She could not have except his help because then Harry would get suspicious and run to tell Ron. So she had no choice but to follow him and pray that Draco would still be waiting for her whenever she got away from Harry.

"No problem, Gin. Tonight was a slow night anyway. This will give me something to do." He smiled back at her then returned to looking for her quill.

For the next hour Harry and Ginny looked for her "missing" quill in silence. They barely talked to each other. But when they ended up back at the same place Ginny just wanted to get rid of him and go find Draco. "Let's call it a night Harry. If we haven't found it by now I'm sure someone else picked it up." she sighed and hoped that Harry would leave and return to his prefect duties.

"Well alright, Gin. But I'm going to have to leave you here. I'm cannot walk you back to the common room because my shift isn't over for another couple of hours." Harry said sadly.

"That's alright. Thanks for all your help tonight." She smiled then walked off down the hallway to head for the Astronomy tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny finally arrived at the Astronomy tower Draco was no where in site. "Damn Harry." she thought to herself then walked out of the Astronomy tower to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny decided to take an indirect path back to Gryffindor Tower. She really wasn't in the mood to go to bed yet. She was very disappointed that she never got to see Draco and was even more angry at Harry for ruining her chances. "God I hate him!" she said aloud as she rounded a corner to only come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well I hope your not talking about me." He said slyly to her. Draco was wearing black pants, a gray shirt and looking devastatingly good. Ginny inhaled deeply as she looked over his body.

"I was talking about Harry fucking Potter." She said looking into his eyes. "Your not even going to believe what happened to me." She shook her head then remembered that she hadn't apologized for not showing up tonight. "Oh, I'm really sorry about standing you up tonight." She put her hands on her lips. "It was all Potter's fault."

Draco was surprised by the way she was talking about Harry and couldn't wait to hear what had happened to her. "What did he do?" He asked leaning up against a nearby wall.

"Well I was almost to the Astronomy tower when Harry comes up behind me and starts questioning me as to where I was going." She started and moved over so she was standing in front of him.

"What did you say?" He asked while looking over what she was wearing and suddenly had to restrain himself from snogging her right here in the empty corridor.

"I told him this story about me losing an expensive quill that had been a present from my parents. And that if I didn't find it they would be so sad and disappointed." she put her hands on her hips. "And do you know what that moron did, Malfoy?" she asked obviously annoyed.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"The moron actually offered to help me look for it." she sighed. "So to make a long story short, he had me all over this bloody castle looking for a quill that wasn't even lost!" she threw her hands up in the air.

Draco let a small laugh escape from his lips.

"And what is so funny, Malfoy?" she asked with her hands on her hips looking at him confused.

"Nothing. Its just that you went to all that trouble to get rid of him and it only ended up making matters worse. You had to spend god knows how long looking for some imaginary thing." He laughed again.

Ginny smiled. "Well I guess it is kind of funny when you think about it." She quickly changed bit her lip. "But I'm still mad as hell at him."

Draco nodded his head. "That's understandable, but what do you say I walk you back to your common room before Potter comes around again and ruins everything." He grinned and waited for her response.

"Alright." Ginny simply responded.

Draco began walking and looked next to him to find Ginny walking beside him. "So did you give our part of the essay to Hermione?" Draco asked trying to make conversation.

Ginny looked over at him and noticed how close they were walking to each other. "I gave it to her this morning. She said she would do it tonight and hand it in tomorrow."

"Ok, good." He said as he kept on walking.

After walking for a good 10 minutes they rounded the corner that had her common room at the other end of the corridor. Draco looked around and decided to stop here.

"You alright?" Ginny asked when she noticed that Draco had stopped walking.

"Yea, I just think maybe it would be better for me to leave you here rather than risk anyone coming out or going into the common room and seeing us together." He answered with his hands in his pockets.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I suppose you are right, because if Ron happened to be one of those people he would kill you then probably yell at me till morning." she smiled over at him.

Draco just nodded his head. "Well I will see you around, Red." He said softly. He turned to walk away, but instead walked closer to her and kissed her softly on her mouth. After a couple seconds Draco pulled away. "Night." He whispered to her then walked off briskly down the corridor toward the Slytherin Common room.

Ginny stood there watching him walk away from her. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that she started walking again.

Ginny quietly walked through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common room to be met by her brother Ron. "Where have you been? Harry came in over an hour ago and said he had helped you look for a quill you had lost tonight. But he said that you should have been back hours before he came in." His face was full of brotherly concern.

"I just went down to the library to do some research on one of my papers, Ron. That's all. Sorry I'm so late. I kind of lost track of time." She lied. Ginny obviously wasn't going to tell him the truth, that his worst enemy had just kissed her and that she couldn't wait until she could kiss him again.

Ron gave out a sigh of relief. "Oh, alright. You had me so worried." He walked over and hugged his sister. "Well I'm off to bed then. Good night, Gin. See you in the morning."

"Night, Ron." She said hugging him back then walked up the stairs to her room to go to sleep. It took her a long time to go to sleep that night, because every time she closed her eyes she relived her kiss with Draco.

To Be Continued….

Read and Review


	7. Abandoned Stables

Chapter 7- Abandoned Stables

Early Saturday morning Ginny was awoken from her sleep by a consistent tapping noise. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. After not noticing anything out of the ordinary Ginny laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but the noise would not go away. This time Ginny was determined to find out where the noise was coming from, so she got up out of bed and began looking around the room. First she opened her closet, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She then headed over to her desk that was by the window and opened one of the drawers. Inside was a stack of parchment and some quills, but nothing that would make such an annoying noise. As she stood up straight in front of the window Ginny saw a black owl tapping at her window. She opened her window slowly and the owl flew in, dropped a letter on her bed then flew back out again into the morning sky.

Ginny went over to her bed, picked up the letter and opened it. She noticed the initials D.M. on the top of the parchment and guessed that it was from Draco.

Ginny hadn't talked to Draco other than in class since he kissed her Tuesday night. She wasn't sure what to make of the way he was acting, but was a little reluctant herself to approach him about the subject because that would mean she would have to admit to him that she had feelings for him. 

Ginny walked over to her window, closed it then sat down at her desk and began reading the letter.

__

Dear Red,

We need to talk. Meet me tonight at 11:00 inside the horse stables.

Draco Malfoy

The horse stables were empty now. They used to hold the horses that were owned by the school over a hundred years ago. Back then they used to offer riding lessons, but last century stopped then when a student feel off her horse and got irreversible brain damage.

"Wonder why he wants to meet so late." He thought as she went over to her closet and took out a pair of low rise jeans and a black fitted tee shirt.

As Ginny was getting dressed she remembered that Ron was complaining the night before because the Slytherin's had stolen there practice time for Saturday night to train their new keeper for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw on Sunday morning.

Ginny then walked over to her mirror to style her hair into a loose bun, she also had let a couple loose stands of hair fall around her face. In her opinion she looked great.

Quickly Ginny walked over to her nightstand, grabbed her wand then headed out of her dorm to meet Ryan and Katrina in the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny got downstairs Ryan and Katrina were already waiting for her. "Hey guys." Ginny said happily as she walked over to the couch and sat down between them. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know." Katrina responded to Ginny's question then looked over at Ryan. "Any ideas?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. We could always go sit outside for a little while after breakfast."

Ginny nodded then stood up. "Alright. Sounds good to me. Lets go eat. I'm starving."

Both of her friends stood up and followed her out of the common room. When they got to the Great Hall it was already packed with students eating and chatting about the latest gossip. Ginny, Ryan and Katrina headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the back of the table.

"This week was so long. Wasn't it?" Ginny asked as she grabbed some pancakes and put them on her plate.

"It was. Classes seemed to be never ending this week. " Katrina replied and took some pancakes as well.

Ginny nodded her head in response to Katrina's statement then found herself looking over at the Slytherin table to see if Draco had arrived yet. He had and was looking right back at her. Ginny smiled at him then looked back at her friend.

"My classes were the same." She said after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"This week went by fast for me." Ryan said then shoved a helping of hash browns in his mouth.

For the rest of breakfast the three of them occasionally chatted. They talked mostly about school and joked around little bit about their siblings. After they left the Great Hall they headed outside to relax. They sat outside straight through lunch. Before Ginny knew it she was sitting in her dorm room after supper reading witch weekly. The day had flown by for her and it was only a couple hours until she would sneak out and meet Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was standing in front of her mirror taking her hair out of her bun. "I think I'll wear it down tonight." She said to herself as she brushed it out. In a couple of minutes she was ready to leave. She put on her hooded cloak and walked down to the stables without anyone noticing her.

When Ginny got to the abandoned stables it was dark inside and she guessed that Draco wasn't there yet. "Lumos." Ginny said holding her wand up. Suddenly a light shown on the tip of her wand and she looked around for something to light. She found a couple lanterns and went over to them to light them. Soon all the lanterns she could find were lit. The stable was dimly lit and looked very romantic. She looked around the now lit room and smiled. "Draco must have planned this." She said as she saw a couch up against one of the walls. She smiled and walked over to sit down to wait for him.

A couple minutes later Draco walked in and closed the stable doors behind him. He saw Ginny sitting on the couch and walked over to her. "Hello Red." he said in a whisper as he took off his cloak. He put his on the arm of the chair with Ginny's then sat down next to her.

Ginny smiled at him and crossed her legs. "Hi Draco."

"We need to talk about the other night." He paused for a second. He looked like he was trying to find the words to express what he wanted to say. "About when I kissed you."

Ginny just nodded her head in response.

Draco smiled a genuine smile at her, took a deep breath and began talking to her. "Gin, I think I'm developing feelings for you. I've tried to hide it and dismiss them, but the more I try to do that, the more I want to be with you." He paused for a second then continued. "I don't know it you feel the same way about me, but I just wanted to tell you."

Ginny smiled then thought back to the other night when they had kissed. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

Ginny then leaned into him and kissed him softly on his lips. Soon she could feel his body lean in closer to hers. He had wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her more passionately. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to her. The kiss was so intense and so romantic. She never wanted it to stop, but she still wanted to respond to what Draco had just confessed to her.

"I have feelings for you too, Draco." She said after their steamy kiss ended. "Actually I've felt drawn to you since that argument we had on the train." she smiled. "I can't believe this is happening. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Who would have thought."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. She actually felt the same way about him. "Yea, who would have thought." He looked down at her freshly kissed lips then looked back up into her eyes. "I have one more thing to ask you." He ran his hand through his hair then grabbed hold of one of her hands. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ginny just nodded her head and leaned in for another kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her mouth. She tasted like cinnamon. She tasted great. This was a taste he could definitely get used to.

Ginny slowly pulled back from him so their faces were only inches apart. "Draco I think I should get going before anyone comes looking for me."

"I agree." He smiled at her then kissed her cheek. "Will you meet me tomorrow after my game?" He asked standing up.

"Where?" She asked as she put on her cloak.

"How about the Forbidden Forest?" He asked knowing that it was one of the very few places they could go and meet undiscovered.

"Alright. I'll meet you there a half hour after the game is over." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Good night, Draco." Ginny then headed out the door.

"Night, Gin." Draco said just as she left the stables.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	8. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 8- Secrets and Lies

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Ron and Harry to get back from the Quidditch game. They go to everyone to watch the other teams and study how they play. She figured that she would leave to meet Draco after they came back, because by the time she got to the forest it would be a half hour.

Ron and Harry came into the Common Room and plopped down on the couch across from her. By the looks on their faces Ginny could tell that Slytherin had one. "Slytherin won?" Ginny asked the two boys.

"How did you guess?" Ron answered then through his hands up in the air. "They play so dirty, Gin. You should have seen them. Parkinson went after Cho in the beginning and knocked her off her broom. I swear if Lyle hadn't been beneath her…" Harry sat beside Ron shaking his head in Disgust.

"That's horrible." Ginny responded with fake sympathy for Cho. She really didn't like Cho at all. Cho had always made it a point to get in her face about Ginny not having Harry and that Harry loved her. But by the end of her second year Ginny had grown tired of Harry and dismissed her feeling for him.

"Where were you last night, Gin." Ron asked concerned. "It was midnight by the time I went to bed and you were no where to be found."

"I was with Draco. We were working on our Potions assignment." Ginny replied. Ginny was only half lying to her brother. She was with Draco, but she wasn't doing school work.

"Why the hell did you have to spend Saturday night working with Malfoy?" He asked. The look on his face told her that he wasn't happy about it.

"Ron, I had to. The assignment is due Monday morning." She shook her head. "Hermione does her half of the assignment with Brad and I do my half with Draco."

"Still why did you have to work with Draco." Ron's face suddenly looked happier and Ginny was a little worried about that. "I think I'll ask Hermione if she would mind switching partners with you. That way you won't have to deal with that horrible Ferret all year."

"You will not!" Ginny said as she stood up angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can handle Malfoy?" She said looking down at her brother. "I'm not 11 years old anymore, Ron. You need to let me be."

Ron stood up in front of his sister. "Gin you can't be serious that you want to work with that git all year!" Ron yelled at her.

"Ron. Get this through your thick skull. I am working with Malfoy this year in potions!" Ginny moved closer to her brother as if she was challenging him to continue this argument.

Ron just glared at his sister then stormed off up to his dormitory.

Harry then stood up looking at her. "Damn Gin, Do you have to be so cruel?" He asked obviously angry with her. "I mean what has got into your this year. Your not you." Harry then started moved around her heading up to see if Ron was ok.

"Oh but this is me Harry. This is me." She yelled over her shoulder at him then stormed out of the Common Room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny rushed out of the castle and briskly walked towards the Forbidden Forest. As she was walking she looked around to make sure that no one saw her and no one did. She knew that she was already late and hoped that Draco wouldn't be angry at her. If anything he should be angry with Ron and Harry because this wasn't the first time they made her late to meet him.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Draco said. He was leaning up against a tree and looked so damn sexy. He had on black cargo pants and a long sleeve green shirt. He was obviously showing off his Slytherin pride today.

"I would have been here soon, but big brother and I had it out in the common room after your Quidditch match." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Congrats on your win against Ravenclaw." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled then looked at her more serious. "What happened with you and your brother?" He asked as he grabbed hold of her hands.

"The usual." She stated then squeezed his hands to let him know she was ok with him holding them. "He just got on me about us being partners in potions."

"Red, what are you going to tell him about us?" Draco sighed and looked very concerned. "I mean look how he reacted to us just being Potions partners. Can you imagine how he is going to react to us being together."

Ginny looked up into his eyes. "Draco I just don't know what to do. Should I tell him tonight or just wait a little longer until he is ok with the idea of us being Potions partners?"

Draco wasn't sure what to say to her. He looked up through the trees at the sky. It looked as through the sun was starting to set and realized that they would have to leave the forest by nightfall because it would no longer safe. Not that it is now, but its safer than at night time.

When Draco didn't answer right away Ginny started talking again. "So got any suggestions, Draco?"

Draco thought for a second then looked into her eyes. "I think we should keep this a secret for a little while. Let us get used to us before we let anyone else know."

Ginny nodded. "That's a good idea. We will do that then." 

Draco smiled at her and moved his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He then bent his head down so that both of there fore heads were touching. "You look beautiful tonight."

Ginny looked into his eyes without moving her head. "Thanks." She then realized that she wasn't wearing her cloak and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked while lifting his head off of hers. "I have this if you want to wear it." Draco reached down to a tree stump beside him and pulled up his cloak. "Here." He handed it over to her.

"Thanks, Draco." She said and put it around her. "It must have a heat charm on it." she thought to herself as she immediately felt warmer.

"Better?" Draco asked as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Ginny felt herself being pulled against his chest and smiled up at him. "Much." She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

Draco moved his head slowly down on hers and let his lips crash upon hers. She opened her mouth slowly and Draco took that has an opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips and deepen the kiss.

Quickly the kiss became full of passion. Draco's one hand roamed over her back and glided over her butt slowly. While his other hand played with the long strands of red hair laying over her shoulders.

Ginny still had her one hand resting around his neck, but her other slide down to his chest. She ran a finger along his chest and felt the muscles beneath his shirt. Quidditch had definitely done good to his body.

After kissing for what seemed to be eternity, Draco slowly pulled away from the kiss. He never once took his eyes off of hers. "Well that was…"

Ginny quickly cut him off smiling. "Incredible."

Draco nodded his head. "You read my mind."

Ginny smiled at him then kissed his cheek. "When do you want to meet again?"

Draco frowned. "Leaving so soon?"

"Its Dark. We should get out of the forest. Its not safe." Ginny stated while looking around at her surroundings. "We should go somewhere and talk."

"I hadn't noticed it was dark." He grabbed hold of her hand started guiding her out of the forest.

Ginny pulled the cloak tighter around her and followed him out. Within a matter of minutes they were out and sitting under a tree by the lake.

"Can I ask you something, Gin?" Draco asked while holding her.

"Sure." She responded then waited for his question.

"Why the sudden change?" He asked looking down into her beautiful eyes.

"Well I've always been this way, but I just hid it. What happened in the chamber changed my life. I no longer believed the stuff my parents had reinforced in me since I was a child. One of the major changes in my beliefs were that I didn't believe that muggles and mudbloods were all equals to purebloods." She looked up at him waiting for his response.

"Well I wish you had let the real you come out years ago. It suits you better." He pulled her closer.

"Draco are you a Death Eater? If not will you become on?" She whispered knowing that she was treading on thick ice with this question.

Draco took a deep breath then decided that he could trust her with this information. "I am to become one soon, Gin. I will probably get it with in the year." He quietly told her.

Ginny pulled away from him and sat in front of him. "When you get it, can I see it??" She asked curiously.

Draco nodded his head. "I suppose so. Why the interest in it?"

"How do you go about getting one?" She asked looking him in the eye to let him know she was serious about this question.

"You want one, Gin? May I ask why?" He asked before giving her the answer to her question.

"Since I met Tom Riddle and learned that he grew up to become Lord Voldemort I've wanted to pledge my allegiance to him. I believe he is the most powerful wizard to come along in centuries." She said as she watched him pull his sleeve back down.

Draco nodded his head and decided that he could tell her. "Well I could arrange it for you. He usually doesn't give the mark to woman, But I think he will make an exception for you. I'm almost certain he will. There is just something about you and I'm sure he will see it too."

"I was planning on waiting till after graduation, but could you arrange for it to happen sooner?" She asked him. "Do you know any female Death Eaters, Draco?"

"Well my mum and my aunt are the only two I know personally. But I think there are a couple more." He responded then looked up at the castle.

"Well I think we ought to get back inside and to our Common Rooms. Its getting late." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "If you ever want to just stop in and see me I have my own room. Its behind the portrait of a soldier near the Slytherin Common Room. I'll show it to you tomorrow. The password is Loyalty." Draco said then kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny kissed him back then nodded her head. "I think we should get back to our rooms also. And I have my own room too. Its behind the portrait of The Fairy Queen. Not to far from the Gryffindor Common Room entry. The password is Romance."

The two of them headed up to the castle and parted ways at the stairs case. She went upstairs and he headed for the entrance to the dungeons. When Ginny got upstairs she decided to use her private entrance tonight so she could avoid Ron and his questions.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	9. Draco's Room

Chapter9- Draco's Room

On the following day after Dinner Ginny was on her way up to the library to work on one of her many papers when she felt someone grab her from behind, cover her mouth and pull her into the corridors of the dungeons. Ginny fought them all the way down until the person suddenly stopped and let her go. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Ginny said as she turned around to see Draco smirking at her.

"Damn Red, calm down." He slyly said moving closer to her.

"Draco, you scared the shit out of me. How was I supposed to know that it was you. You didn't exactly let me know it was." She said with her hands on her hips. "Normal people just don't go pulling people down to the dungeons against their will."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to surprise you." He responded and stepped back from her until she calm down.

"Well next time you decide to grab me while I'm walking, could you kindly whisper in my ear and let me know its you so I don't die of a heart attack." She stated.

Draco nodded his head. "Deal."

Ginny sighed then moved forward a little. "So what did you want anyhow?" She asked.

Draco didn't answer her. He just grabbed hold of her hand and quickly pulled her along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to walk faster.

Draco turned his head back to her while still walking and answered her question. "To my room of course. But we have to get their quickly before dinner is over or else we will be discovered by my house."

"Oh, alright." She quickly stated and kept on walking with him.

After walking down a couple corridors they finally stopped in front of a portrait of a soldier. "Hello Master Draco." The portrait said quickly to Draco. Draco just nodded to him then looked back at Ginny. "Ready?"

Ginny nodded her head and moved up next to him.

Draco then turned back to the portrait. "Loyalty." He said to the portrait clearly. The portrait quickly swung open and the two of them stepped inside. Behind the portrait was a hallway that lead to a door. Draco then took out a key and unlocked the door to his room. They both walked inside. Draco headed over to the fire place to light a fire and Ginny walked around the room taking in her surroundings.

Draco's room was made from the finest wood. The decor was Dark green and black. The floors were a hard wood with a rug over by the fire place. His king size bed was placed up against the back wall with a nightstand on each side. It was beautiful. Obviously better then hers, but then again his family had more money than hers.

"Your room is incredible." Ginny said walking over to Draco, who was still standing by the fireplace.

"Thank you." He said as he put his arms around her. "I'm glad you like it."

"And why is that?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I would feel bad if you hated it."

She laughed then kissed him passionately on the lips. When her mouth parted Draco quickly pushed his tongue through and began massaging her tongue with his own. Ginny reached up and put her arms around his neck while Draco put one hand around his waste and squeezed her butt with his other hand. "Feels great." He thought to himself as he deepened kiss.

After a long time standing their kissing Draco broke the kiss and lead Ginny over to his bed by her hands. He never took his eyes off hers as he walked backwards. When he got over to his bed he sat down on the edge and pulled Ginny close to him so she was standing between his legs. "Your incredible, Gin." He said looking up at her smiling.

"So are you." Ginny replied to Draco then sat down on him. She had one leg on either side of him while sitting on his lap facing him. She leaned in to his ear and whispered. "You make me so crazy." She said as he pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck.

Soon Ginny moved her mouth around to his and began kissing him fiercely. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Draco.

While Draco was kissing Ginny he moved one of his hands around to her breast and massaged it through her shirt. When she moaned he figured that she liked it and kept going with it. The more she moaned into his mouth the more he just wanted to rip off her clothes and have his way with her.

Ginny loved the feel of Draco's hands all over her body. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced and she knew that it could only get better. Soon she felt him pull at the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her arms above her head so he could lift it over her head. Underneath she was wearing a red lace bra that Draco quickly took off and began rubbing and massaging her breasts.

After a couple minutes Ginny lifted Draco's shirt up over his head and then felt him lift her up and place her farther up on his bed. He then climbed on top of her and kept on kissing her. He kissed her mouth, then worked his way down to her neck, then to her breasts. He kissed them all over and nibbled on her erect nipples.

A small moan escaped Ginny's mouth as he nibbles on her nipples then a thought occurred to her that she wasn't ready to go all the way with him yet so she better stop this passion filled snogging before it goes to far.

Draco must have been thinking the same thing about Ginny because in a couple seconds he pulled away from their kiss and looked at Ginny. "Red, I think we should stop before we get carried away." He stayed on top of her until she responded to him with a nod.

Draco rolled off her and laid down beside her. She moved over closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Draco welcomed her and put his arm around her.

"I spoke to my father early this morning about you getting the mark." He said trying to change the subject so they could get their minds off of what they were just doing.

Ginny looked up at him not sure what his father could have said. She had mixed feelings around him. Since the chamber he always treated her differently than her family. He never had any snide or rude remarks to pass her way when they came into contact somewhere. "What did he say?" She quickly asked.

"Actually, he said that he wasn't surprised at all that you would want one." He smiled down at her. "Said the same thing I said. That there was something about you and he thought you would make a fine Death Eater."

Ginny smiled from ear to ear. "He really said that about me?" She asked.

"He did. He also said that he would make arrangements for you to get your mark over our winter holiday." He looked down at her and could tell that she was pleased with this news.

"How are we going to do that? Do you really think my mum and dad are just going to let me go to Malfoy Manner?" She asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. My father will figure it all out and tell me what to have you tell your parents. Alright." He pulled her into a tight hug then softened it when she made a noise that he was a holding her to tight.

"Alright. Tell your father I said thank you." She said putting one of her hands on his chest.

"You can do that yourself, Red. He is coming to Hogwart's next week for my Quidditch match." He paused for a moment. "Just meet me back here after the game. The three of us can talk more about this then. Ok."

Ginny just nodded her head. She couldn't believe that by New Year's she would be a Death Eater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gin, Gin. Wake up." Draco said as he nudged Ginny's arm. "Come on wake up."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around where she was. "Draco? What happened? Did we fall asleep? What time is it?" She asked looking over at him.

"We must have. Because I just woke up and felt you leaning against me. I immediately looked at the clock. Red, its 3 in the morning." Draco said resting up on his elbow looking at her.

Ginny quickly sat up in bed. She looked down at noticed she had her bra on. She then remembered them talking about her becoming a Death Eater and her and him getting up to get dressed and that she only put her bra back on then got back in bed to lay with him for a little while long. "Shit." She thought to herself then spoke aloud to Draco. "What should I do? Just stay here and leave early in the morning before anyone gets up?"

Draco thought it over in his head and came to the conclusion that it was probably the best thing for her to do. If she was to leave now she would definitely get caught by someone and get into trouble. "Yea, just stay here till I guess 5 then head out."

The two of them then snuggled up to each other and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later Ginny was awoken by the sound of the birds outside. She looked over at the clock and it said 5:30 am. She got up out of bed, got dressed then went over to Draco and nudged him awake. "Draco, I'm leaving now. I will see you tomorrow probably. Bye." Draco just nodded his head then closed his eyes to get back to sleep.

Ginny just smiled at him then quickly snuck out of his room and headed back to her room 7 floors above where she was now. 10 minutes later Ginny was standing outside of her Portrait when she heard someone come out of the common room. She quickly said her password then went inside before they had a chance to notice her. Once inside she got into her pajamas, climbed into bed and went to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 10- Confrontations

Ginny was getting ready to leave her room to head down to breakfast when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Ginny yelled as she walked over.

"Its Kat." The person on the other side of the door revealed.

Ginny quickly opened up the door, pulled her best friend inside and closed the door behind her. "Morning, Kat?" Ginny said happily as she went over to her couch and sat down.

Kat followed and sat down beside her. "I didn't see you last night, so I thought I would stop by and see if you were alright before I head down to breakfast."

Ginny crossed her legs and smiled broadly. "I'm perfect."

Kat gave her friend a suspicious look and figured that it had to be something about Draco. "Spill it." Kat said quickly to Ginny.

Ginny thought for a second if she should tell her. "She is my best friend. I'm pretty sure I can trust her. And if she betrays me then she will have to suffer the consequences. "Well Draco asked me out the other night."

Kat didn't say a word. She just sat there waiting for more details.

"I spent the night with him last night. That is why you didn't see me around." Ginny said blushing.

Katrina's jaw fell open then she responded. "You mean you two…you know…last night." Katrina asked her friend quietly.

Ginny quickly shook her head. "No, no. I meant that I literally fell asleep with him last night. We were talking and we must have dozed off. Draco woke up at about 3 in the morning and woke me up." She smiled. "I just decided to go back to sleep for a couple hours rather then risk getting caught in the corridors that late."

Katrina gave a sigh of relief. "Oh ok." Katrina then thought about Ron and what he would think about this whole situation. And to be honest Katrina wasn't all that comfortable with it either. It was obvious that Ginny liked him, but she didn't trust Draco. Just like the Weasley children had, Katrina grew up being told that all Malfoy's were bad. So naturally she wouldn't be to comfortable with her best friend now being a Malfoy's girlfriend. She never thought that things would go this far with him. She just figured Ginny would grow out of it and realize what a jerk he was, but she didn't. She knew that Ginny was going to get mad at her for speaking her mind about this, but she wasn't one to just let things slide. She spoke her mind.

"Gin I don't think It's a good idea for you to be with him." Katrina quietly said to her friend.

Ginny quickly got defensive about it. "And why not?" She practically yelled at her friend.

"He's a Malfoy and a Slytherin. You know just as well as I do what a bad combination that is." She quickly stated.

"So what if he is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Just because of his name and house doesn't mean I cannot like him." Ginny said in anger.

"I didn't say you couldn't like him. I just said you shouldn't go out with him." Katrina sighed. "I mean what will your family think?"

Ginny stood up angry. "They aren't going to think anything, because they aren't going to find out about this just yet." Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you hear me, Kat. So don't go running your mouth to Ron about this."

Katrina stood up in front of her friend. "Ginny you know I cannot keep this from your brother."

Ginny shook her head at her friend in disgust. "And here I thought you were my best friend." Ginny stepped forward to her. "If you tell Kat, so help me god you will regret it." Ginny sneered at her. "Now get the hell away from me."

Katrina didn't bother to answer back to Ginny. She couldn't believe the way she was acting. This wasn't the Ginny she had met in her first year. She didn't know this Ginny at all.

Katrina shook her head in disgust at Ginny then turned and walked out leaving Ginny to watch furiously as she Slammed the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner time Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ryan. As of right now Ryan was the only real friend she had left. After what happened this morning with Katrina she wasn't sure if she wanted to still be friends with her or not.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ryan asked before he took a gulp of his cherry soda.

Ginny quickly snapped her head up at him. "Yes, Ryan I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Alright. You just don't look to good. I thought maybe you weren't feeling well." He said with his voice full of concern.

"Its just been a long day. I'm really tired." Ginny said while picking at her food with her fork.

"Maybe you should just head up to bed then." He looked down at her plate and watched her play with her food. "You don't seem to be all that hungry anyway."

Ginny nodded her head. "I think I will do that." Ginny said standing up. "I'll talk to you in the morning Ryan."

"Ok, Bye Gin." Ryan said then turned to talk to the person next to him.

As Ginny was walking out of the Great Hall Ron was walking in and looked furious. "She told him. I can't believe that little bitch told him!" She screamed inside her head.

"What's this I hear about you and Malfoy. Tell me it's not true." Ron said furiously as he cornered his sister.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked trying to play stupid with him. She hoped that it would work, but by the look on her brother's face, she didn't think it would.

"Don't play dumb with me, Virginia." Ron said grabbing hold of his sister's arm. "Katrina told me that you and the ferret are seeing each other."

Ginny quickly pulled her arm away from her brother. "So what if I am." She sneered at him. "I don't think it's any of your damn business." She stated angrily.

Ron grabbed his sister by her shoulders and looked her in her eyes. "None of my business? None of my business!" Ron yelled. "I'm your brother for god sakes. Whatever goes on with you is my business." Ron said not loosening his grip on her.

"Get the hell off of me!" Ginny said furiously as she tried to move free of her brother. "And what I do is none of your business. Your not my protector. So leave me the hell alone!"

"I will not leave you alone." Ron said gripping his sister tighter to the point that he was starting to hurt her.

"Let go of me!" Ginny screamed.

"You heard her Weasel. Let her go!" Draco said from behind him.

Ron gave one last glare at his sister then turned around to met the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. "This is none of your business Malfoy." Ron spat coldly at him.

"Oh I think it is." Draco said closing the gap between them. "You see, your hurting my girlfriend and I don't like it." Draco sneered at him. "She is a big girl. She doesn't need you breathing down her neck and upsetting her all the time."

"What I do and say to my sister is none of your concern, Malfoy." Ron said glaring at him. "Now go away!"

Draco just stood there staring at him. "I told you Weasel. I'm not going anywhere until you leave your sister alone."

Ron furiously took a swing at Draco's face. Draco quickly ducked out of the way and punch Ron in the stomach.

While Ron was doubled over in pain Draco quickly reached around him and pulled Ginny behind him. He then looked over at Ron who was starting to stand up normally again. "If you ever do that to her again I'll hex you into next week." The he quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the hallway and away from her brother.

As they were walking away they heard Ron scream. "This isn't over. Mark my words…This isn't over!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco quickly pulled Ginny into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked looking over her body.

"My shoulders hurt a little, but otherwise I'm just upset." She said as she sat down on the desk.

"I hate your brother!" Draco said angrily. "He is such a wanker."

Ginny nodded her head. "You can say that again."

Draco shook his head in disgust. "I mean what kind of man would grab his sister like that?" He asked as he sat down on the desk beside her.

"Ron." She answered flatly. "None of my other brothers have ever tried anything like that with me."

"If I ever see him do that again I think I'll kill him." He clenched his fist into a ball and slammed it down on the desk in anger.

"He is probably running off to Saint Potter and Mudblood Granger right now. Saying how you attacked him and that I took your side over his." She said furiously.

"And I bet that mudblood will be trying to convince them that you are under some spell or something. They are so pathetic." Draco said starting to calm down.

Ginny laughed. "She thinks she knows everything."

Draco nodded. Then stood up. "Gin, I think maybe you should head off to bed before they come looking for you. At least if your upstairs they cannot get into your room."

Ginny nodded her head. "Will you stop by and see me tomorrow?" She asked as she stood up in front of him.

"Of course I will." He said then kissed her on the lips softly.

When they pulled apart Draco walked her over to the door. "I'll come get you before breakfast in the morning." He opened the door to let her go out. "Your password is Romance, right?"

Ginny nodded her head then kissed him on the cheek. "Till morning then. Good night."

"Good night, Gin." Draco said before Ginny walked off down the corridor towards the steps.

Once Ginny was inside her room she got into her pajamas and climbed into bed to get some well needed rest. Today had definitely been a long day for her. First she looses her best friend then she has it out with her brother. "I hope tomorrow is better." She thinks to herself then closes her eyes.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	11. A Day Off From School

Chapter 11- A Day Off From School

Ginny woke up late the next morning, because school was closed today. Today was October 20. It was the day that the a separate world for wizards was created.

Ginny sat up in bed and stretched.

"Thought you would never get up." Came a voice from beside her.

Ginny quickly looked over to see who was talking. Sitting on the couch by the fire place was Draco. "Why didn't you wake me?" Ginny asked as she got out of bed.

"You just looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you." Draco responded and stood up in front of her. "Feeling better today?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Much." She then walked over to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve peasant shirt. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll be out in 10 minutes." She said as she walked over to the bathroom. "You can put on some music if you like."

Ginny then walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and got undressed to get a shower. She turned the knob to put the water on and got inside. A couple minutes later she stepped out, dried off and got dressed.

"I'm done. What do you want to do today?" Ginny said as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Draco on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim this after noon." He responded. A part of the lake is year round heated for students who want to go swimming.

Ginny nodded her head. "Sounds good to me." She said smiling.

Draco looked up at the clock on her wall and noticed it was about 10:30 in the morning. "We've already missed breakfast. Do you just want to hang around here until lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do till lunch?" She asked playfully.

Draco then leaned into her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her mouth opened and he pushed his tongue into her mouth and began tasting her. Draco continued to lean down on her until he was laying on top of her.

Ginny had her arms wrapped around his neck and could feel his arms on the inside of her thighs. She moaned softly into his mouth and deepened the kiss, making it more lustful.

Draco brought his hand up to one of her breasts and massaged it over her shirt. When she moaned he continued doing it for a couple more minutes then moved his hand lower and traced circles over her toned stomach.

Ginny began sucking on his tongue and heard Draco moan into her mouth. She smiled while kissing him and moved her one hand down on his arm.

Draco wanted to touch ever inch of her body. He wanted to feel her bare skin pressed up against his. He moved his hand lower, between her legs and caressed her pussy though her pants. Ginny moaned louder then slowly pulled her mouth away from his. "I think we should take this over to the bed." She said seductively.

Draco quickly got up off of her and picked her up off of the couch and carried her over to her bed. He sat her down in the middle then pulled his shirt off of him. Ginny never took her eyes off of him as he pulled her shirt up over her head then unhook her bra and discarded them both to the floor beside her bed.

Ginny laid herself back down on the bed and felt him lay on top of her. "Your beautiful." He said in a sexy low voice to her before he crashed his lips upon hers once again.

Ginny instinctively moved her hand between their bodies and began undoing his belt. Draco felt her doing this and stood up to take off his pants. Once his pants were off he crawled back on top of her again.

"You seem to be over dressed." He smirked as he looked down at her pants.

"Think you could help me out?" She asked playfully.

Draco nodded his head and undid the buttons on her jeans. He grabbed them from the waste and pulled them down the length of her legs and tossed them on the floor.

Draco looked over her almost naked body and grinned. "Better." He said looking to her eyes. "But I still think your over dressed."

Ginny grinned and watched as he pulled her panties off of her. She was now completely naked. She had never been naked around a man before. This was all new to her, but she didn't feel shy at all.

Draco then looked at her then down at his boxers grinning. He then pulled them down and off of him.

"Come 'ere you." Ginny said seductively while looking into his gray eyes.

Draco didn't say a word. He just got back on top of her and started kissing her neck. Ginny moaned, reached down and squeezed his butt.

Draco cupped one of her breasts with his hand. Moments later his mouth replaced his hand. His tongue kissed her all over and flicked against her nipple making it even harder than it already was. Ginny moaned with ever suck and kiss his mouth did to her.

She then reached down to Draco's cock and gripped it firmly in her hands. She began moving her hand up and down it quickly. She could feel Draco's body tense on top of hers and heard him moaning louder and louder with ever movement.

The next thing Ginny new she saw Draco's head in between her legs. He was sucking and licking her pussy with his tongue. She felt a fire burning inside of her that she never felt before and she couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me now!" Ginny screamed in ecstasy to him.

Draco looked up at her with lust filled eyes. He wanted her more in this moment than he had ever wanted anyone in his entire life. He moved up to her and supported his weight up on his elbows. He kissed her lips passionately and he entered inside of her. Ginny screamed out in pleasure as he thrust faster and faster inside of her.

As Draco went faster he roamed his hands all over her body. He was moaning and grunting as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Faster Draco. I'm going to cum." She yelled as her head flew back and her back arched. This was Ginny's first ever orgasm and it felt incredible. She had no idea that such pleasure even existed. 

Moments later Draco's body tensed and he spilled himself inside of her. He looked down at her sweaty body and grinned. "You were incredible." He said breathing heavily.

Ginny smiled up at him and couldn't even process any words. She was still feeling the after effects of her orgasm.

Draco rolled off of her and laid down beside her. He put his arm around her and held her close to him. "What do you say we go get something to eat? I don't know about you, but all that work has made me hungry."

"I'm hungry too. Lets go." She said as the both of them got up and got dressed quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way down to the Great Hall for lunch Ginny and Draco heard someone calling from behind them.

"Draco. I've been looking everywhere for you." Came the voice of Draco's father Lucius Malfoy.

Draco and Ginny turned around at the same time. "Hello father." Draco said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and walked over to where he was standing.

"Father this is Ginny. Ginny this is my father." He introduced the two of them.

Lucius looked over at Ginny. "So this is the young lady who Draco has written about so many times." Lucius said extending his hand to Ginny.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said politely as she shook his hand. "So nice to see you again."

Lucius nodded at Ginny then looked a son. "It has all been arranged for over Christmas break." Lucius said then looked at Ginny. "You will be staying at the Mannor. I have already talked to your father and he has given you permission."

"Has he?" Ginny looked surprised. "Well thank you for your help."

"It was no problem. We are very pleased that you will be joining Draco." He said in a hushed voice. "But it has been moved up. You will still come over Christmas break to train, but the ceremony will take place Halloween night in the forest. I will owl Draco later in the week with specific details."

Draco and Ginny both nodded their head.

"Now run along you two. I have to attend to a meeting with your headmaster." Lucius said then turned and walked down the corridor towards Professor Dumbledoor's office.

Ginny and Draco then continued down to the great hall to get something to eat. When they got down their Draco went over to the Slytherin Table and Ginny went over to the Gryffindor Table to sit with Ryan. "Good afternoon Ryan." Ginny said as she sat down to finally eat something.

"What happened to you this morning? I missed you at breakfast." He said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I slept in late. I was really tired. After all the fighting I had to do yesterday it wore me out." She said as she took a sandwich of her own and put it on her plate.

"I heard about what happened with you and Katrina." He sighed. "I can't believe she had the nerve to tell you that you couldn't see Draco."

"I know." Was all Ginny replied to that.

"Honestly I don't see anything wrong with it. If you like him and he likes you then who cares." Ryan said after he took a sip of soda.

"That's what I said, but no one listens to me. Everyone feels the need to run my life." She then smiled. "Well at least I know I can always count on you to not do that. You're a good friend Ryan."

"Thanks, Gin. I try." Ryan said after he finished up his lunch. "Well Gin I have to go now. I've got homework to finish up." He picked up his books. "Will you be coming to Hogsmeade today?" He asked.

"We can go there today?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Dumbledore surprised us at breakfast with that one. I forgot you weren't there." He said laughing.

Ginny nodded her head. "Sure I'll be there. See you then. Bye." She said as Ryan walked off out of the Great Hall.

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and caught eyes with Draco. She gestured for him to get up and meet her by the doors. He nodded, got up and walked over there to meet her.

"Ryan told me that Dumbledore said this morning that we could go to Hogsmeade today. Want to go?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you by the front doors at 3:00." Draco responded.

"Alright. I'm going to go up and try to do some homework before. I'll see you then." She gave him and hug and kiss good bye then headed up to her dorm.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	12. Hogsmeade

Chapter 12- Hogsmeade

Ginny stood by the front doors waiting for Draco. Out side their were horseless carriages waiting to pull them along to Hogsmeade. She was really excited to go because this was the first time she had gone there with a date. In past years she had only gone with her friends and their dates or The Dream Team. She just felt like a tagalong.

Ginny hadn't even heard Draco come up to her, because she was in a daze staring out the door.

"Ready?" Draco asked as he grabbed hold of her hand.

Ginny just nodded her head and began walking with Draco out to one of the empty carriages. Draco opened the door to the carriage and helped Ginny inside. Once she was sitting down he climbed inside and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"So where do you want to go first, Draco?" Ginny asked as she cuddled up closer to him.

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "You hungry or thirst? We could always go to The Three Broomsticks or The Hogs Head for something to eat and drink." He said looking at her.

"I guess we could go to The Three Broomsticks for some drinks." She replied.

"Alright, but remind me to stop in The Quidditch store. I want to look around there before we head back to the castle." Draco loved Quidditch. It was his favorite sport. The only time he lost Quidditch was when he played against Potter and one of these days he will beat him and show everyone that Potter isn't the best.

"Ok." Ginny said then looked out the window. They were pulling into Hogsmeade now. When the carriage came to a halt Draco got out of the carriage and helped Ginny out.

Ginny looped her arm inside Draco's and walked with him over to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside they saw many people that both of them recognized. Luckily The Dream Team wasn't there. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked Draco as she watched him look around the room.

"Lets go sit over there in the corner. Hopefully no one will bother us." He said as he walked over. Ginny followed right behind him and sat down across from him in the booth.

Ginny laughed. "Well at least St. Potter and his two side kicks aren't here." Ginny said looking around. Ginny was sitting with her back facing the door so she didn't notice the three of them walk in right after she finished her sentence.

"You spoke to soon." Draco said pointing towards the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to see what he was pointing at. "Are you serious?" She said when she turned back around to face him.

"I am." He said still watch them. "And they are heading over here."

"No they're not." She stated. Then she figured that she wouldn't put it across them to try and ruin her good time. She turned her head slightly and saw that they were. "Well hopefully they won't come over here. Maybe they are just…"

Before she finished her sentence she was cut off by the sound of Harry's voice. "Hello Gin." He said looking at her. He then looked over at Draco. "Malfoy."

Ginny waved up at him, but didn't say a work.

"Potter." Draco spat out coldly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking up on Ginny." He glared at Draco. "Not that it is any of your concern." He looked back over at Ginny.

"People around here just keep forgetting that Ginny is my girlfriend and that she is my business." Draco said a little annoyed.

"Harry I'm fine. Can you just go and sit with Ron and Hermione. Draco and I want to be left alone." She stated.

Harry glared over at Draco then looked back at Ginny. He looked as though he couldn't believe that she had said that to him. "Well if that's what you want."

"It is." Ginny replied emotionless.

"Fine." Harry said then walked away quickly.

"Thank god he is gone." Draco said glaring in the direction that Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting. "I mean what was the point of him coming over here?"

"Ron probably sent him to check up on me. To make sure you weren't hurting me or holding me against my will." She said.

"I'm going to go get us drinks. What do you want, Gin?" He asked standing up.

"I think I'll just have a Cherry Soda." She said looking up at him.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." He said then walked over to the bar to order the drinks.

While he was gone Ginny got another visitor from The Dream Team. This time it was Hermione. She sat down where Draco was previously sitting and looked at her as if waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "Or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Hermione now looked like she was a little taken back by what Ginny had just said to her. "I was just wondering when you were going to give up this act and start acting like yourself again." Hermione said flatly.

"Act? What act?" Ginny asked annoyed.

Hermione sighed. "This act of you going out with Malfoy and being mean to all your friends. First you blow off Katrina, who might I add has been your friend since year one. Then you blow up at Ron the other day for just being concerned about you."

"This is not an act Hermione. This is the real me." She sneered at her. "First of all Katrina betrayed me. I thought I could trust her with something private, but she went behind my back when I specifically told her not to and told Ron and probably you and Harry." She said with her voice full of anger. "And about Ron. He had no right grabbing me the way he did. He always loses his temper and gets in my face about things that do not concern him." Ginny never once took her eyes off of Hermione the whole time. "Draco is my boyfriend. He likes me and I like him. And I don't think I need to be explaining myself to you anyway. Your nothing to me Hermione. You never were. You were just someone who thought she could solve all my problems." She glared at her. "All you are is a know it all mudblood."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "I cannot believe you just said that. Do you know how you sound?" Hermione asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"No I don't. But I guess your going to inform me, right?" Ginny said furiously.

Just then Draco came back to the table and put their drinks down. He looked back and forth between Ginny who was furious and Hermione who was on the verge of crying. "What is going on here?" He asked looking at Ginny.

"Get this piece of filth away from me." Ginny said coldly while looking at Hermione.

"Granger, I think you better go." Draco said looking at Hermione. He was wondering what had just happened to make Hermione look so miserable. But what ever happened she probably deserved it.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm leaving." Hermione said as she stood up. She didn't even look at Ginny she just ran out of the Three Broomsticks. Ginny watched her and then watched as Ron and Harry got up and ran out after her.

"What the hell happened, Gin? What did you say to her to get her so upset?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"I just told her what I had always thought about her." She said before she took a sip of her soda. "I guess she couldn't handle the truth." Ginny added smirking.

Draco nodded his head. "I guess not."

Ginny and Draco finished the rest of their drinks in silence. Both of them thinking something differently. Ginny was reflecting on what had just happened with Hermione and Draco was thinking about what his father had said about Ginny and him getting their dark mark.

"Draco, do you want to go to the Quidditch store now?" She asked

Draco nodded him head and stood up. "Ready?"

Ginny stood up and walked out in front of him. When they got outside they started walking left towards the store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later they got to the store. Draco went in ahead of her and Ginny followed behind him. She looked around the room and figured that this was going to be dreadfully boring. "Draco do you mind If I sit outside on the bench. I think I need to get some more air."

Draco took into consideration what had happened in the Three Broomsticks and shook his head yes. "I'll be out in about 10 minutes." Ginny then turned around and walked outside the door.

While Ginny was sitting down, Pansy Parkinson sat down next to her. "Hello, I'm Pansy." She said looking at Ginny. "I heard what happened with you and Granger inside The Three Broomsticks. Its about time someone put that mudblood in her place. Good job." Pansy said complimenting Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Was a Slytherin other than Draco actually talking to her and complimenting her too. "She did deserve it, didn't she." Ginny smirked.

Pansy just nodded her head. "At first I had a problem with Draco seeing you because you were a Weasley and a Gryffindor, but the more I see the real you the more I think you belong with him." She said. "I just can't see how you were ever placed into that dreadful house of yours. You are so Slytherin!" Pansy squealed.

"I don't see how I was placed their either. Probably just figured because I was a Weasley that I belonged with them do-gooders." Ginny responded.

"Well I just wanted to say that. I'll catch you around later." Pansy said standing up. "Bye."

"Bye." Ginny said then watched Pansy walk back over to her boyfriend Blaise Zambini.

"What did Pans want?" Draco asked as he came out of the store holding a bag.

"Uh, She just wanted to congratulate me on me telling off Granger." She smiled.

"Well seems to me that you have the approval of Pansy. So I don't think anyone else in my house is going to have a problem with you after what you did back there." Draco grinned at her.

Ginny looked down at his bag and wondered what he had bought. "What did you get?"

"Oh I just got some wood polish. I ran out a couple days ago and I need to polish my broom before practice tomorrow." He said grabbing hold of her hand.

"Ready to head back, Draco?" She asked as they started walking.

"I am if you are." He said 

They walked over to the carriages and got inside them. When the carriages started moving Draco looked over at her. "Gin, if you need anything tonight. You know where to find me. Don't hesitate. Just come down."

Ginny just nodded her head. "I think I'll be alright, but thanks for offering." She grinned at him. "I had a nice day with you today."

Draco nodded his head. "I did too. You were great this morning."

Ginny blushed slightly. "So were you."

When the carriages stopped they got out, went inside school and went their separate ways to their rooms.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	13. The Dark Mark

Chapter 13- The Dark Mark

"Gin, We have to talk." Draco said as he snuck up behind her in the hallway. "Meet me in the stables as soon as possible. I will be waiting for you." Draco said before giving her a kiss on the back of her neck and walking away.

"Wonder what that was about." Ginny thought to herself as she started heading towards one of the exits to the school. "Hope everything is alright."

When she got out to the stables Draco was already waiting for her. He was standing by a set of steps that lead up to a loft. "You wanted to see me?" Ginny asked as she walked over to him.

"Father owled me this morning." He said quickly. "We have to be at the spot inside the forest by quarter to midnight." He said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, opened it and showed it to her. "He gave me this map to follow. He said it should take us right to him. From there he will have a portkey for us to use to go to my house." Draco paused for a moment. "Once we are their the initiation will take place."

"How long will the initiation take?" Ginny asked as she pulled her robes around her tighter.

"Father said it will be short. It will only be you and I getting the mark. So we should be back in school before the dance is over at 2." Draco said in a whisper. The school Halloween dance was from 7:00 pm to 2:00 am the next morning.

"What should I wear? I've never been to one of these before." Ginny said smirking.

"Don't worry about that. Father is going to buy us everything we need. He will have it delivered to you tomorrow night before the dance starts." Draco stated.

"Alright. Well I guess we should head back. Its getting late and tomorrow is going to be a long night." He gave her a kiss on her cheek then they started their way up to the castle. 

Once they got inside he walked her to the steps. "Want me to walk you?" Draco asked.

"No, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow night at the dance." She said before she kissed him softly on the lips then headed up to her dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was standing in front of her mirror looking at her costume for the ball. Her and Draco were going as Romeo and Juliet. They were famous lovers from a supposedly muggle book.

As she finished up brushing out her hair she heard a loud tapping at her window. She walked over, opened the window and took the letter from the bird. She then walked over to her bed and sat down to read it.

__

Miss Weasley,

I have sent the clothing you are to wear tonight to my son. You both will leave the Halloween Ball at 10:30 pm to get ready for the initiation. I will see you tonight.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy

The minute Ginny finished reading the letter it disappeared in her hands. "Cool." Ginny thought aloud as she got up to get one last look at herself before she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down the Grand Staircase that was outside the Great Hall. As she walked down she saw Draco looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs. "You look stunning." Draco said as he took Ginny's hand and guided her down the rest of the stairs.

"Why thank you." Ginny said smiling. "You don't look to bad yourself, Romeo." Ginny said as she linked her arm inside his.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall. As soon as they walked in all eyes were on them. People were whispering and pointing at them.

Draco guided her over to a table that his two friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were sitting at. "How's the party so far?" Draco asked as he pulled out a chair for Ginny. When she sat down he pushed it in for her.

"A drag." Blaise said looking up at Draco who was still standing behind Ginny.

"I'm so bored." Pansy said looking over at Ginny. No one is even dancing." Pansy said gesturing over to the dance floor.

Ginny glanced over then shook her head. "I'll tell you, people here are really uptight and boring."

"You can say that again, darling." Draco said as he sat down beside her.

Ginny smiled over at him then glanced over at the dance floor again. "Well maybe we should go out there and try and start up the dancing." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

Pansy nodded her head. "That's not a bad idea." She then looked at Blaise. "What do you say, Hun? Want to dance?"

Blaise shook his head no. "Not now Pans. I need to talk to Draco. How about you two go dance and we will catch up with you in a couple minutes."

Pansy looked over at Ginny. "Want to?"

Ginny nodded her head and stood up. "How about we go play with some poor losers head and make him think he stands a chance to dance with us." Ginny said looking at the few people who were out on the dance floor.

Pansy smirked. "How about Potter?" Pansy said looking over at him dancing with Lavender. "I know you hate her. How about we go make her angry."

Ginny nodded her head and followed Pansy out on the dance floor. Of course the place that Pansy picked to dance was right next to Harry and Lavender. "Nice one." Ginny whispered to Pansy as she started dancing with her.

"We have to get his attention." Pansy whispered back then grinned evilly as an idea came to her. "Come closer to me. I think I know a way we can get under his skin." Pansy said while pulling Ginny closer.

Ginny felt Pansy pull her closer to her. Then she felt Pansy start grinding up against her. Ginny played along with it and kept dancing with her. They weren't doing anything disgusting or anything like that, but they were doing enough to make a couple guys heads turn to them.

After a couple minutes Ginny glanced towards Harry out of the corner of her eyes and noticed him staring at them. She then moved closer to Pansy and whispered in her ear. "It's working. The wanker is watching us."

"I know. I know." Pansy said excitedly.

The sexier they danced the more she could feel Harry's eyes on them. After a long while Ginny noticed Harry standing behind Pansy. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?" Harry asked.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders then looked over at Ginny with a devilish look in her eyes. "I don't know can you?" Pansy asked Harry while looking over her shoulder. She then turned her attention back to Ginny. "Gin, do you want to dance with him?"

Ginny looked at Harry seductively then looked at Pansy. Pansy moved over a couple inches, but didn't go away. Ginny then grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him closer to her. She looked into his eyes then smirked at him. "I don't think so Potter." Ginny said smugly. "I don't associate with muggle loving trash like yourself." Ginny said calmly then turned and walked away from him heading back to the table with Pansy. As they walked back they passed Lavender who was glaring at her. Ginny just walked by her smirking.

"That was great. I can't believe you just did that to Potter." Pansy said as they sat down at the table with the boys.

"What did she do?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"She acted like she was trying to seduce Harry and when it worked and he approached her for a dance she shot him down. She shot him way down." Pansy said smirking.

Draco looked over at Ginny. "Wish I could have seen scar head's face."

Pansy looked over at Draco laughing. "It was priceless."

Draco looked over at Ginny and held out his hand. "One dance before we leave, my lady?"

Ginny nodded and stood up with him heading over to the dance floor. When they got out their Draco shot Harry a smug look then pulled Ginny close to him for a slow dance. "Nervous about tonight?" Draco asked as he moved slowly.

"No, not really." Ginny replied as she moved with him. "I'm really anxious though. I can't wait to see how I look with it." Ginny smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you will look great." He said lowly. "Father said women get a smaller one. Because the clothes they were can make the normal size ones stick right out. So I'm sure you will be fine." Draco paused for a second. "Oh and there is a spell to hide it on you arm so no one can see it."

"There is?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded his head then dipped her slowly as the song ended.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked looking up at the clock on the wall that was now reading 10:30.

Ginny nodded her head and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco. They walked quickly down to his dorm to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was now ready to leave for the forest. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with a black hooded cloak over it. She looked over at Draco who was dressed all in black with a similar black hooded cloak on.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked. "You look great."

"I'm ready and thanks." She said as they both headed out the door and towards the nearest exit to the school.

Once they got outside they looked around to make sure no one was watching. They could hear the music from inside the dance and figured that everyone was still inside the Great Hall.

They quickly walked across the lawn and into the forest.

Draco pulled out his map and a path lit up with two small dots on it. "I guess these are us." He said pointing to the two dots. "We should go this way." He said pointing to the left.

Ginny nodded her head and followed him along the route on the map. Within minutes they were greeted by a tall figured who was dressed in black. The man looked up and they saw that it was Draco's father. He pulled out a box and held it out. "Grab hold of this. It will transport us to the spot."

Draco and Ginny simultaneously reached out and grabbed the box. Ginny felt a slight pull at her naval and was suddenly standing in the dungeons of the Malfoy Mannor.

"This way." Mr. Malfoy said as soon as they were where they were supposed to be.

Draco grabbed hold of Ginny hand and followed his father along the many long corridors under their house.

Ten minutes later Mr. Malfoy opened a door and stepped aside to let them go inside ahead of him.

"We are here Master." Lucius said as he headed over to a hooded man standing beside a nearby fireplace.

The man turned to them and nodded his head. "Hope you had no trouble finding the spot in the forest." The man said as he walked over to them. "I made the map myself." He said.

"Let me introduce myself." The man said looking back and forth between Ginny and Draco. "I am Lord Voldemort." He said looking at Draco. "Or you might know me as Tom Riddle." He said as he looked over at Ginny. "I'm was pleased to here that you decided to join our ranks."

Ginny and Draco both nodded their heads. They weren't sure if they should speak or not.

"Lucius, get me my cauldron. We need to get this done fast so they can get back to the castle before anyone notices their disappearance." Lucius hurried off into the next room and seconds later he was back with the cauldron. He set it down beside Lord Voldemort and went over to stand beside his son.

"Draco. Step forward and receive your mark." Lord Voldemort said to Draco as he took out his wand.

Draco immediately stepped forward and went over to the cauldron. He looked back at his father who had a proud look on his face then back to Lord Voldemort.

"Draco, repeat after me." Lord Voldemort said looking him in the eye. "I Draco Malfoy pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

Draco quickly responded proudly. "I Draco Malfoy pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

Lord Voldemort nodded. His face looking very pleased. "Pull up your sleeve now." Lord Voldemort instructed to Draco.

Draco quickly pulled up his left sleeve and turned so his arm was facing Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord dipped his wand into the cauldron then placed his wand on Draco's left arm.

The pain was severe, but Draco never flinched or made a sound. Within minutes it was over and Draco was the newest member to The Death Eaters.

"Welcome to my ranks." Lord Voldemort said. Draco then stepped back next to his father and looked over at Ginny.

"Ginny, please step forward to receive your mark." Lord Voldemort said looking at her.

Ginny nodded her head then stepped up to where Draco had previously been standing.

"Repeat after me." The Dark Lord said. "I Virginia Weasley, pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

Ginny quickly responded. "I Virginia Weasley, pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

"Pull up your sleeve now." Lord Voldemort said as he dipped his wand into the cauldron.

Ginny quickly pulled up her left sleeve and turned her arm so it was facing him. Lord Voldemort then placed his wand onto the bare skin of her arm.

Ginny stood still through the whole thing. She didn't make a sound. When it was over she stepped back and stood beside Draco.

"You two are free to leave now. Remember if your mark starts burning to head out into the forest and use the box your father gave you earlier to transport you to the Mannor. From there you will go with Lucius. He will get you to me."

The two of them nodded. Lucius then handed Draco the small box. "Keep it safe."

Draco nodded and watched as Lord Voldemort disappeared out of the room.

"The box will take us back to the forest too?" Draco asked his father.

"Yes it will. I suggest you two leave now." Lucius said before he started leaving the room. "Good bye." He said then walked out of the door.

"How does it look?" Draco said holding up his sleeve.

"Great. How about mine? Is it smaller?" Ginny said holding up her sleeve.

"Yes it is much smaller. It is at the very top of your arm." Draco said as he took out the box. "Grab hold." Draco said to her.

Ginny grabbed the box and felt that familiar pull to her navel and within seconds was inside the forest again. They walked together in silence all the way back to the castle and to one of the staircases. "Gin, I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to head down to bed. I'm exhausted." He leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly. "Good night."

Ginny nodded her head. "Good night." She then headed up the steps and to her dorm room. She was to tired to go into the common room to talk to everyone about how great the dance was tonight, so she just went to her Fairy Queen portrait.

"What was all that about tonight?" Came the voice of Harry Potter from farther down the hall.

She turned to look at him and he was walking towards her. "Harry can we talk about this in the morning. I'm exhausted." She said looking at him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and nodded his head. "Fine. Meet me in the common room when you get up. Good night." He said then quickly turned around to head back to the portrait that leads into the common room.

Ginny rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to her portrait. "Hello Ginny." The Fairy said.

"Hi." Ginny said looking tired. "Romance." She quickly muttered tiredly.

The door swung open and closed shut behind her once she was inside. Ginny quickly got changed and got into bed.

  
To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	14. New Discoveries

Chapter 14- New Discoveries

Ginny was laying in bed the following morning reviewing the events of the previous night in her head. "I can't believe it finally happened." She thought to herself as she reached over to the place her Dark Mark was on her left arm.

After a couple more minutes Ginny got out of bed, showered and got dressed. She grabbed her wand off of her night stand and headed out of her door to head down to breakfast.

When she was walking away from her door she heard someone calling her name. "Gin, Gin, Wait up." Came the voice of Harry Potter. "I waited for you this morning in the common room. I thought you were going to come down." He asked her when he finally caught up to her.

Ginny sighed. "Sorry, Harry. It must have slipped my mind." She looked over at him as they walked. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"About what happened last night." He stated looking down at her.

"What about it?" She asked calmly.

"Why did you turn me down when I asked you to dance with me?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Is he for real?" Ginny asked herself then stopped walking to talk to him. "Harry, I have a boyfriend. I didn't want to dance with you." She said smoothly.

"When you were dancing with Pansy you were dancing right beside me. As if you were trying to get my attention." He said flatly.

"Trying to get your attention?" She gave him a weird look. "Why would I do that?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I thought maybe you were trying to get back at me for ignoring you all those years when you liked me and I just blew you off for Cho." Harry said quickly as if trying to avoid the subject of her liking him.

"Harry, my world does not revolve around you now and frankly it never did." She stated. "I will admit that I have a crush on you for about a year, but I've been over that since the end of my second year."

"So your not doing this whole thing with Draco to get my attention? Because if you are. It is working." He paused for a second. "Ginny, I think I like you."

Ginny eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait till I tell Draco." She thought to herself as she tried to keep from laughing. "No, none of this with Draco has anything to do with you. I like him a lot." She paused. "And I'm sorry Harry, but I don't like you that way. I haven't for a long time. Your like a big brother to me and that's it." She lied. In all honesty she was getting to the point where she couldn't stand him anymore.

Harry looked down the floor embarrassed. "Oh well alright." He said before looking down the hallway and spotting Ron and Hermione. "Well I'm going to go now." He said before walking away quickly down the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how is the most beautiful girl in the school doing this morning?" Asked Draco who was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for her.

Ginny pretended to be looking around to see who he was talking to. "Are you talking to me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He asked as he walked over to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny just smiled at him. "I had a nice time last night."

"Me too." He responded as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Why don't you sit with me for breakfast today?" He said as he guided her over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Ginny." Pansy said as she sat down next to her. "I was wondering when you would start joining us for meals. Draco always looks so lost without you." Pansy said to her then looked past her at Draco waved.

"I was growing tired of sitting over there anyway. The only friend I have left over there is Ryan and I'm sure he can deal without me sitting with him every so often." Ginny said to Pansy then turned her attention over to Draco who was glaring at Pansy. "Is that so Draco? Your lost without me?"

Draco looked over at her. "Well I wouldn't say lost, but I am always lonely without you." He responded then squeezed the top of her thigh lightly.

"Get this Draco." Ginny said smirking. "Harry Potter likes me."

Draco's face suddenly went furious. "He what?" He asked madly. "He didn't try anything did he? I'll kill him!"

Ginny laughed. "He told me so this morning, but unfortunately he didn't try anything. So you can't kill him." Ginny teased.

"Damn!" Draco said before he took a gulp of his drink. "What did he say?"

"Well he thought I was only seeing you to make him pay more attention to me. Then he told me it was working and that he likes me." She said grinning. "You should have seen me trying not to laugh in his face."

"That moron thinks the whole world revolves around him." Draco said cooling down. "Well you are one thing he cannot have."

"Draco he could never get me. I'm yours." Ginny said reassuring him.

Draco just nodded his head and tried to change the subject. But before he had a chance a blood curdling scream was heard from the door of the Great Hall. "Ginny!" Came the voice of her over dramatic brother.

Ginny looked over at Draco and whispered. "Here we go again." Right before Ron stopped behind her.

"What are you doing over here with…." He looked around the table at Pansy, Draco, Crabe, Goyle, Blaize and the other Slytherins. "With them."

Ginny turned around and look right up into her brothers eyes. "I'm having breakfast."

"But you are not in Slytherin. You should be sitting over with us." He added angrily.

"Ron, I'm having breakfast with my boyfriend. Is that so hard for you to understand." She sighed. "And no I am not in Slytherin, but he is. There for if I want to eat with him I have to sit here."

Ron shook his head at his sister with disgust. "No sister of mine will be associating and eating with the likes of them." He glared at her. "I saw you last night sitting with her and him." He gestured to Pansy and Blaize who were sitting beside her. "And that thing you did with her to get Harry's attention."

Ginny quickly cut him off. "I was not trying to get scar head's attention. I do not like him!" She said in a raised voice. "I was just dancing with Pansy. Is it so hard to believe that my life does not revolve around you and your little friends?" She asked. "And as far as no sister of yours is going to be sitting with them." She mocked. "Well I guess I'm not your sister anymore then. So get away."

Ron stood there shocked at what Ginny had just said. "How could she disown me?" He thought. "Your not seriously going to disown your own family for them?" He asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"No Ron. Not my whole family, just you." She said then got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco quickly got up, shoved past Ron and went after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco searched the hallways for a couple minutes before he finally found her on the 3rd floor just outside the stairs. "You alright?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Ginny looked up and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I'm just very angry at him. Can you believe the nerve of him" She said furiously. "Serves him right not to be able to have me as a sister. He doesn't deserve me."

"I hate to say this, but he doesn't. He treats you like crap." Draco responded and put his arm around her. "You deserve nothing but the best, which is why I got you this." He said as he pulled out a small box. "I was going to give it to you at breakfast, but we were so rudely interrupted by your weasel ex-brother." He grinned.

Ginny excitedly took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful emerald ring. "Oh Draco, Its magnificent. Thank you so much." She smiled up at him. "How did you know this was my favorite gem?" She asked as she put in on her finger and looked at it. "I love it."

"I remembered you mentioning it once. I saw it two weeks ago at a Hogsmeade jewelry shop and just had to get it for you." He stated before he took her face into his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny kissed him back softly and after a couple minutes pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much. This is the best gift I have ever received from anyone. It's great."

"Your welcome." He said as he watched her admire the ring.

Ginny looked up at Draco grinning. "I uh, I can't believe you got me this." She said.

"Well like I said. You only deserve the best. But I must be off now. I have a paper to finish. Unfortunately I probably won't get to see you again till tomorrow." He said as he stood up. "Bye Ginny." He then quickly walked away and to the library to finish his paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny was laying in bed that night she thought about Draco and the lovely gift he had given her today. Her thought then drifted off to how she felt when he kissed her and how safe he made her feel when he was around her. "God, I think I'm falling in love with him." She thought aloud to herself before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	15. Dueling

Chapter 15- Dueling

Ginny was sitting with Draco over at the Slytherin table when an unknown owl landed in front of her. The owl held a letter and a small package. She immediately looked over at Draco who was looking at the bird curiously.

"Did you order something, Gin?" Draco asked still looking at the gray owl.

"I don't remember ordering anything." She said as she took the letter and the package from the bird. The bird immediately flew away out of the Great Hall.

"Well lets see what you've got their." Pansy said from beside her.

Ginny nodded her head and opened up the package. Inside was a small box. "Draco, did you…" She asked as he opened the box and saw a necklace. The necklace was holding a small charm of a Lion on the end.

Draco looked at the necklace and shook his head. "No I didn't, but I would like to find out who is sending my girlfriend jewelry."

"Who could have done this." She thought to herself as he opened up the envelope. She unfolded the parchment and began reading it.

__

Dearest Ginny,

I have not been able to get you off my mind for some time now. I saw this and immediately thought of you. I hope you like it. Meet me tonight by the Rosebushes in the garden at 9:00 if you want to find out who I am. I will be anxiously waiting for your arrival.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Draco. "Looks like I have a secret admirer and that he wants me to meet him tonight." She said handing the letter over to him.

Draco took the letter and read through it. "You have to go." He said quickly.

"Why would I want to go?" She asked.

"Don't you want to know who this guy is?" He asked looking at her. "Besides I want to know who this guy is." He said as he handed the parchment back to her.

She took it and put it back into the envelope. "I don't want to go alone though. What if he tries something." She asked. "This guy might be some crazy stalker or something." She sighed. "But I would like to know who is admiring me." She added.

"So it is settled then. You will go tonight and meet this loser, but you won't be alone. I will be somewhere near by to suddenly show up and kick the sorry excuse for a wizards ass." Draco said smirking. "Could someone be stupid enough to try and steal my girlfriend."

Ginny smirked at him. "Well since you put it that way. It does sound more appealing for me to go now." She grinned and looked around the Great Hall to find none other than Harry Potter glancing over at her, but as soon as he realized she noticed he looked away. "And I think I might know who this so called admirer is." She bit her lip. "Why hadn't I thought of him before. How stupid can I be."

Draco looked over at her amused. "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it might be Potter." She smirked. "Remember a couple weeks ago when he told me he liked me. Well maybe he doing something about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "He has been looking at me a lot lately."

"I'll kill him!" Draco glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "And it does make sense. He did send you a Lion charm." Draco then focused his attention on Ginny. "Well I do hope it is scar head, because then I can give him what he deserves."

Pansy who had been quiet for a while finally spoke up. "And he deserves a lot."

Draco and Ginny both nodded their heads in response to what Pansy said.

"Where will you be tonight?" Ginny asked Draco as she gathered up her books.

"I'll be around." He said as he watched her stand up. "Well I will see you tonight, love."

Ginny smiled and bent over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." She then looked over at Pansy. "See you, Pans."

Pansy waved to her and watched her leave the great hall. "Draco, do you really think its him?" She asked.

"I have no doubt. I've noticed the way he has been looking at her." Draco said in a calm voice, but his face said he was obviously angry. "Well Pans, I'll talk to you later." He said quickly then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked outside wearing her heavy hooded cloak. It was much colder now that is was early December. She headed over to the Rosebushes inside the Garden. When she got closer she saw a hooded figure standing beside a tree. "I guess that is my admirer." She thought to herself as she walked over to him.

"Are you the person who asked me here?" She questioned the person who was now standing in front of her.

The person did not answer. He only shook his head yes.

"Well who are you? And why have you sent me something. Do you not know that I am with Draco Malfoy?" She said calmly. She wanted some answers and she wanted to know who this guy was.

After a couple minutes of silence the person pulled the cloak down so she could see who he was.

"I had a feeling it would be you, Potter." Ginny said looking into his green eyes.

"I cannot get you out of my head, Gin." Harry stated to her.

"Well get me out. I don't like you Harry." She sighed. "I already told you that I haven't liked you in years."

Harry walked closer to Ginny and grabbed hold of shoulders. "Why did you have to stop liking me?" He asked.

"Harry, did you really expect me to continue liking you when you never even acknowledged me as more than a sister?" She asked quietly.

"Well it would be better than you liking Malfoy. I mean what has he got that I don't?" He asked angrily. Harry had a look in his eye that Ginny had never seen before and he was still holding on to her shoulders quite tightly.

"What has he got? Well for starters he has my heart. Which is something you will never have, Harry Potter. Not ever." She said smirking up at him. "So let go of me and let me leave here." She then put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the necklace he sent her. "Oh and you might as well take this back, because I cannot accept it."

Harry was now furious with her for saying that Malfoy had her heart and that he would never have it. He then took the necklace from her and threw it on the ground beside them.

"Let me go!" Ginny said angrily, but Harry only pulled her closer to him. Ginny's eyes quickly began looking around. "Draco, where are you?" She said in her head."

"Oh your not going anywhere, Virginia Weasley." Harry said before he crashed his lips down upon hers.

Ginny tried to shove him away, but he was just to strong. She didn't want to kiss him so she kept struggling against him.

Harry kept trying to get his tongue into her mouth. He even attempted to gain entry by biting her lip, but she didn't budge.

Ginny quickly went for her pocket to grab her wand, but Harry beat her to it and threw it on the ground along with the necklace. Ginny still never stopped fighting him.

All of the sudden Ginny was free of Harry's grip and Harry was laying on the ground in front of her holding his jaw. She looked up and saw Draco standing beside him yelling. "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again, Potter!" Draco said furiously.

Ginny quickly ran over and stood behind him. He glanced behind him quickly to make sure she was ok then looked over at Harry who was now standing up in front of him. "I will do whatever I want, Malfoy!" Harry said drawing his wand. "You don't deserve her!"

Draco quickly drew his wand and held it in front of him. "You do anything to her and I swear I'll kill you!" Draco said full of rage.

"Is that a threat, Ferret?" Harry asked glaring at him.

Draco smirked. "No, Scar head. It's a promise."

Before Draco could do anything Harry screamed out. "Furnunculus!"

Without thinking Ginny pushed Draco out of the way and the charm hit her. She suddenly started breaking out in boils.

Draco looked up at her from the ground. "Gin, Why.." He started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Get him!" Ginny screamed as she moved out of harms way and fell down to the ground.

Draco nodded his head, stood up, pointed his wand at Harry and screamed. "Rictusempra!"

Harry suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. Draco stood there with his wand in front of him for a couple more minutes in case Harry threw another charm at him, but when Harry fell onto the ground laughing Draco darted over to where Ginny was laying. She was covered in boils and looked like she was in pain. She was about to speak but Draco shook his head at her. "Shhh…I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing. You will be alright." He glanced over at Harry then picked her up and quickly headed to the Hospital Wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My heavens, what has happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she took Ginny was Draco and carried her to an empty bed.

"I was walking outside and saw a boy kissing her. I went over and shoved him off. We got into a fight and she pushed me out of the way and got hit with the Furnunculus charm." She looked down at Ginny full of concern. "Will she be alright?" He asked then suddenly remembered Potter was still outside laughing uncontrollably. "Oh and Potter is outside laughing uncontrollably. He is the one I was fighting with, But he should be alright. The Rictusempra charm wears off on its own, right?" Draco stated.

"She will be fine, but she needs her rest. And yes Harry will be fine." She said looking at him. "But you need to go now. I have a lot of work to do. You can come see her in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said then closed the Curtin around Ginny's bed.

After the Curtin was closed Draco reluctantly walked back to his Dorm Room. That night Draco did not sleep a wink. He was to worried about Ginny. He decided to write a letter to Lord Voldemort to tell him what happened tonight. So Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.

__

My Lord,

Ginny has been injured tonight by Harry Potter. He likes her and tried to get her to kiss him tonight. I interfered and he cast a charm at me. Ginny pushed me out of the way and was hit by the Furnunculus charm. I of course retaliated at him then quickly got Ginny to the nurse. The nurse said she will be fine, but you told me to inform you of anything that happens with Harry. Please respond by sending your letter back with my owl. Disguise your identity by calling yourself Tom. I will be awaiting your response.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

When Draco finished he sent the letter out by his owl, got undressed and climbed into bed in his boxer shorts.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	16. Hospital Wing

Chapter 16- Hospital Wing

Ginny was sitting up in her hospital bed reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly that Madam Pomfrey had given her to pass the time. She was told earlier that morning that she would most likely be in the hospital wing till tomorrow afternoon. Which meant that she wouldn't be back to class until Monday morning.

"How are you feeling this morning, Miss Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said as he walked into the hospital wing. "May I have a word with you?"

Ginny looked up at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice. "Hello Professor. I'm feeling a little better than I was feeling last night." She said as she closed her magazine and put it on the table beside her. "What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked when her full attention was on Professor Dumbledore.

"I would like for you to tell me exactly what happened last night." He said as he sat down on a chair near her bed.

Ginny nodded her head and began telling her story. "Yesterday morning I received a necklace and a letter from a secret admirer. The note said that if I wanted to know who he was to meet him in the garden by the rosebushes." She paused for a moment. "So naturally I wanted to know." She smiled. "I mean what girl wouldn't. Besides, I wanted to tell him I had no interest, because I'm with Draco."

Dumbledore sat their listening to her ever word. His face didn't give away anything he was thinking.

"Later that night I met him out there and it turned out to be Harry. I told him that I had no interest in him romantically and that I was with Draco." Ginny pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and continued. "Well he didn't seem to like what I said and he grabbed me by the shoulders and asked me what Draco has that he doesn't." She smiled. "I told him Draco had my heart."

Dumbledore nodded at this and smiled slightly.

"Next thing I knew he was trying to kiss me. I tried to push him away from me, but he was just to strong. I don't know what happened to him. He was like a totally different Harry." She said looking Dumbledore in the eye. "Then all of the sudden I was free of his grip and Harry was laying on the ground holding his jaw. I looked over and saw Draco standing by him and immediately ran behind him for protection."

Dumbledore once again nodded his head. "What happened next, Ginny?" He asked.

"Well Draco told him to never touch me again and Harry responded with something along the lines of 'I'll do what I want.'" Ginny paused for a second then continued. "Next thing I know they both have their wands out and Harry casted a charm at Draco. Without thinking I pushed him out of the way and the charm hit me instead." Ginny sighed. "Professor, Draco only casted a charm at Harry in self defense. Harry started the duel."

"What would you like me to do about Harry, Ginny?" He asked.

"Don't expel him, but I do believe he needs a proper punishment. After all it is his fault I am in here." She answered.

Professor Dumbledore stood to leave. "Well thank you for telling me what happened. I do hope you feel better." He said kindly then left the hospital wing so she could get her rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Asked Draco as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You look better today." He said smoothly.

"I feel much better than I did last night. Pomfrey said I could leave tomorrow afternoon." She smiled. "And I've been excused from classes until Monday morning."

Draco smirked at her. "Well all the teachers were asking about you today. They all probably miss their brightest student."

"Did anyone else ask about me?" She asked quietly.

"Pansy did. She told me to tell you she hopes you feel better." He said then paused for a moment. "Has anyone been up to see you yet?"

"Professor Dumbledore was here this morning, but other than that you are my first visitor." She said smiling.

"He talked to me this morning too. He said Harry will be punished for his actions." He nodded his head. "And he damn well should be."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement with Draco then heard someone enter the hospital wing.

"How you doing, Gin?" Came the voice of Ryan from the door.

"Come on over." She motioned for him to sit down in the chair beside her bed. "And I feel better than last night." She grinned. "You should have seen me. I was a nasty mess."

"A beautiful nasty mess." Draco added then looked over at Ryan and nodded his head to acknowledge his presence.

"Talk about you was buzzing through the common room this morning." He said shaking his head in disgust.

"What were they saying?" Ginny asked concerned.

Ryan looked over at Draco then back at Ginny. "Well Harry has been telling people that you came on to him and that you only fought back when you noticed Draco was near." Ryan quietly.

"He what!" Ginny practically yelled. "Does everyone believe him?" She asked annoyed.

Draco looked at Ryan. "That bastard. How could he say such a thing?"

Ryan looked at Ginny. "Well some people do, but I don't believe it for a second. I know how hooked you are on this guy." He gestured over to Draco. "I was about to hit him when I heard him talking, but I thought that it wasn't my place to get in the middle of this just yet."

"Well thank you for telling us this." Draco said. "Harry will be dealt with accordingly. There is no way I'm going to let him go around spreading lies about her." He looked at Ryan.

Ryan nodded his head at Draco then looked at Ginny who looked very upset. "No Draco, I'll take care of Scar Head when I get out of here tomorrow." She looked back and forth between Draco and Ryan. "And I'm going to do it publicly."

Ryan grinned. "Get him Ginny. Make that prick wish he was never born."

Draco looked over at Ryan grinning. "Your alright, Ryan. Your all right."

Ryan nodded his head to Draco. "Your not so bad yourself." He then stood up to leave. "Well I'm going to head out of here so you can get your rest Ginny. I'll come back later tonight or tomorrow morning. Feel Better."

"I'm going to go too, Gin." He said before looking over at Ryan. "Oh and I need to talk to you." Draco said standing up next to him.

Ginny smiled and looked at Draco suspiciously. "Alright Draco, but try not to get Ryan into to much trouble with what your thinking about." She said grinning.

Draco just grinned at her then over at Ryan grinning. "Me get anyone in trouble?" He looked back at Ginny innocently. "I could never do that." Then he turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

Ryan nodded his head and follow him out.

Ginny watched the two of them leave and thought to herself. "I wonder what he is up to." She then smirked. "I bet its something bad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Ginny awoke to find a black owl sitting on the end of her bed. She sat up, leaned forward and took the letter from him. She looked over the letter wondering who it was from then quickly opened it. She then began reading.

__

Dear Virginia,

It has come to my attention that Harry Potter attacked you last night and hit you with a charm. Do not do anything to retaliate back at him. Let him think he got away with it for now. Accept his apologies and go on treating him like you did before this happened. Draco and Ryan will carry out my orders against him. I have already spoke to both of them privately. I am not going to give you details in this letter. Draco and Ryan will let you know what is going on as soon as they can talk to you privately. 

Be well and Rest,

Tom

As soon as Ginny finished the letter it burst into flames and disappeared. When she looked at the foot of her bed where the bird had been sitting all that was left was a tiny box. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a key and a small letter reading. "Keep it safe. A fortune awaits you. -Tom"

Ginny picked up the key and noticed it to be a key that is used in Gringotts Bank. She wondered what could be awaiting her.

"Whacha got there?" Came the voice of Draco. He was sitting in the chair beside her.

Ginny looked over at him grinning. "A gift from Tom." She said smiling. "And I believe you and Ryan have something to tell me." She stated.

"We will tell you tomorrow night. I just stopped in to say good night and to pass along a message about that key." He smirked. "It is a key to your own Vault in Gringotts Bank. #326"

Her eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. "I have my own vault now?"

He nodded his head. "And every galleon inside it too." He said smiling.

Ginny smiled then took the key and hung it around her neck. It was small so she could easily put it on the chain with a Serpent charm necklace she wears everyday. "Cool."

"Well good night, Gin. Come to my room tomorrow when you are released. We will be waiting for you." He said before getting up kissing her on the fore head and leaving the hospital Wing.

After Draco left she laid back down in bed and tried to get some rest. For she had a feeling she would be up late tomorrow night talking to Draco and Ryan about what Lord Voldemort told them.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	17. Burning

Chapter 17- Burning

Ginny walked up to the portrait that Draco's room was behind and spoke the password. "Loyalty." The door quickly swung open and Ginny walked inside.

"Hope you two weren't waiting to long?" Ginny said smiling as she walked over to the couch Ryan was sitting on and sat down next to him. Draco was sitting on a chair across from them watching her every move.

"We were, but that's ok." Ryan said then looked over at Draco. "So where do we start?"

"Well how about we start at the beginning. Lets tell her everything." Draco said looking at Ryan strangely.

Ginny knew something fishy was going on here and was dying to find out what it was. "Ok, so spill it. What's going on?"

Ryan sighed and began speaking first. "Ginny there are a couple things you do not know about me."

Draco chuckled. "You can say that again."

Ginny looked at Draco then back at Ryan. "Well tell me then. What don't I know?"

"Well first off I'm not who you think I am." Ryan looked past her into the fireplace then quickly glanced back at her. "My name isn't Ryan Adler."

Ginny looked at him puzzled. "Well what is it then? And why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked a bit confused. He was supposed to be her best friend, yet it sounded like he hasn't been completely honest with her at all.

"My name is Ryan Riddle. I am Tom Riddle's son." He said proudly. This was the first time he actually told anyone this. His father had forbid him to tell anyone because he didn't want to put his heir into danger.

Draco looked over to see Ginny's reaction and she was wide eyed with shock. He wasn't exactly sure how Ginny was going to take this new information, but so far she seemed to be taking it well.

"My mother got pregnant with me a month and a half before the night the Potter's were killed. So obviously when I was born my father wasn't around, but my mother never let me forget who he was and what a brilliant wizard he was and that one day I would get to meet him." Ryan paused for a moment to let Ginny process the information he had just given her.

"I grew up secretly learning all I needed to know about the Dark Arts from Draco's father. I've been friends with Draco all my life." Ryan explained. "So you could image how hard it has been for us to barely talk all these years."

"I've always gone by the name Adler because it would protect me from anyone ever finding out who I actually was." Ryan said grinning. "But you have to admit now that you know, that Ryan Riddle sounds better."

Ginny nodded her head. "So let me get this straight. You are the son of Lord Voldemort?" She asked grinning. "I had no idea, but now that you mention it you do kind of look like him."

Ryan nodded his head. "That is what my mother always said."

"So you're a Death Eater too?" Ginny asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded his head. "I've been one since my father came back in our 3rd year." He then rolled up his left sleeve and showed her his mark. "I have to admit Ginny, when Draco told me about you getting the mark I was very surprised." He smirked.

"I'm sure anyone would be." She smirked. "Now will you two please tell me about what your father wanted me to know." She said looking at Ryan then at Draco.

"I think I'll let you cover this one, Draco." Ryan said looking at him.

Draco nodded his head and began talking. "Lord Voldemort wants me to just carry on how I normally would with Harry and for Ryan to get information out of him." Draco paused for a second. "Now he wants you to not yell at him when he talks to you. He wants you to be Harry's distraction. Make him think you can do no wrong. Make him turn against his friends. And hopefully get him on our side." Draco sighed. "Now I know this is a long shot, but Lord Voldemort believes you can do this."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "He wants me to get Harry to turn against his friends and become a Death Eater? Why would he want that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ryan and Draco simultaneously shrugged their shoulders and Ryan spoke. "We have no idea. He didn't say. He just told us what to tell you."

"And said not to start the plan until after Christmas." Draco quickly added.

"Alright I'll do it, but I'm not sure how long this is going to take." She said calmly. "Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"Only my parents." Draco said before grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Oh my god!" Draco yelled and looked over at Ginny and Ryan who were also holding their arms in pain. "We have to go!"

Ginny, Ryan and Draco all stood up, put their cloaks on and headed outside to meet Draco's father Lucius in the forbidden forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, So I assume you have informed her of what I want her to do?" Lord Voldemort asked when the three of them walked into his room.

Ryan walked over to his father and stood beside him. "We have."

Lord Voldemort looked at Ginny and nodded his head. "Have you any idea how you will go about this?"

"I have a couple things in my head, but no plan yet." She said. "Draco said I have until after Christmas to come up with a plan. Am I right?"

Voldemort nodded head at her. "You do and I think you should start slowly before Christmas with trying to get him to look at his friends differently." He thought for a moment. "You should start planting idea's into his head. Make him think about what kind of friends he has now and if they are worth keeping around." Voldemort said slyly as he walked over to her. "I am counting on you Virginia. I need this to be done by the time he graduates." He looked down at her. "I want Harry to have the Dark Mark before he graduates."

Ginny nodded her head. "I will my lord, I will."

A second later Voldemort disappeared leaving the three of them alone in the room.

"I think I'm going to need both of you to pull this off." Ginny said looking back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"I'll do whatever I can for you." Ryan said as they left the room and followed Lucius to the spot they could use to transport them back to the forest.

"Thank you." Ginny said just before they were transported. When they were in the forest she looked around to make sure no one was watching and the three of them ran across the lawn of the school over to the doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, Draco and Ginny decided to head back to Ginny's room now. When they got inside Ginny and Draco sat down on her couch and Ryan sat down on the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Any idea's boys?" Ginny said as she cuddled up closer to Draco. She had really missed doing that when she was in the hospital.

"Why don't you try and become better friends with him." Ryan suggested. "I mean if he likes you then he shouldn't mind being friends with you. This way you can get out some of his secrets and tell him observations that you are noticing about how Ron and Hermione are acting."

Draco smirked. "That is a good idea, Ryan. I say you try and do that first and if that doesn't work then try and break up the group."

"Ok, so I'll start tomorrow morning then. I'll pull Harry aside from his friends and talk to him. I'll say that I would really love to be his friend, but I don't have feelings for him romantically." Ginny said looking at Ryan. "And I guess we will see where it goes from there." Ginny sighed and looked up at Draco.

"Ryan I think we should get going. It's getting pretty late and Ginny needs her rest. Even though she is out of the wing, Pomfrey said she needs to rest." Draco said looking at Ryan.

"Your right. Gin I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Ryan quickly got up and headed out the door that leads to their common room.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then, Draco. Good night." Ginny said standing up with him. "Thanks for everything you've done for me lately." She said smiling up at him. "I just want you to know, I love you." She said then watched his face for his reaction.

Draco smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you to, Gin and your welcome." He kissed her softly on the lips then headed down to his dorm room to go to sleep.

After he left Ginny got changed, got into bed and fell asleep thinking of Draco.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	18. Putting A Plan Into Motion

Chapter 18- Putting a Plan Into Motion

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room early Saturday morning waiting for Harry to come down from his dorm. She had been doing a lot of thinking since she woke up and thought of a plan to accomplish what Lord Voldemort wanted her to do. Today would be the day she put her plan into motion.

Harry walked sleepily down the steps and saw Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She hadn't noticed him yet and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to notice him. As Harry was switching the way he was standing his wand fell out of his robe and onto the floor loudly.

Ginny heard something fall and turned around to see Harry bending over to put up his wand off of the floor. "Morning Harry." Ginny said calmly.

Harry looked up at her and nodded his head. "Morning, Gin." He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting. "Look, about the other night…" Harry began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Don't, Harry. I need to say something before you get into your explanation." She said as she crossed her legs. "Sit down."

Harry quickly took the seat beside her and waited for her to begin talking.

"I don't know what happened with you the other night, but I am willing to forgive you." She said then paused for a moment before continuing. "I shouldn't have told you the way I did that I was in love with Draco. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry." Ginny said faking an apology.

"I should have never snapped the way I did, but I didn't think you were in love with him. So when you told me I just lost it." He said truthfully. "I should never have kissed you and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, because I don't want that to happen." Harry stated.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." She thought to herself smiling. "Harry, I told you I am willing to forgive you. So that means I won't let this effect our friendship, but if I do this for you. You have to do something for me." She said looking at him sincerely.

"Anything, Gin. You name it." Harry said grinning. He couldn't believe that she had actually forgiven him. He thought that she was never going to talk to him again.

"I want you to give Draco a chance." Ginny said flatly.

"But he…" Harry started, but was yet again cut off by Ginny.

"Harry I really need you to do this for me. If we are going to be friends I need you to accept my relationship with Draco and try and be civil to him." She smiled. "Besides you never know. You and he might actually find out you have more in common than you think."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll accept him as your boyfriend and I will try and be civil with him, but he has to try and do the same for me." Harry said calmly.

"I already talked to him and he said if you agree he will." Ginny said nodding her head. "You won't regret this Harry. Thank you."

Harry nodded his head and wondered what Ron and Hermione are going to think about him accepting Ginny and Draco and about him actually trying to get along with him. "Your welcome, but what should I say to Ron and Hermione when they start hassling me about this?" He asked not knowing what to do.

"If they are your friends they should accept what you decide to do." She said truthfully because that is what a friend should do. "But then again I'm Ron's sister and look what he has done to me." She said sadly.

Harry looked around the common room to see if anyone was around to hear him then looked back at Ginny. "Look Gin, I'm going to have to say that I don't agree with how Ron is handling your relationship with Draco and your new friends in Slytherin." He sighed. "I mean I wasn't all that thrilled about it, but I wasn't about to go nag and boss you around about it. You're a big girl now and Ron should trust your judgment."

"I have to honestly say that up until the other night you are the only one out of Ron, Hermione and yourself that hasn't given me a hard time." Ginny said before uncrossing her legs then crossing them the other way.

"Hermione told me you called her a umm…a your know." Harry said quietly. "A uh, mudblood."

"Did she happen to tell you that she was trying to guilt me into feeling sorry for what happened between Ron and I. What goes on between my brother and I is none of her business and she had no right speaking to me about it." Ginny said madly. "I don't like her and I never did."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, but felt he needed to say something. "You shouldn't have called her that though. It's very mean to call anyone that, even if you don't like them."

"I was angry and she just pushed me to far." Ginny said defending herself. "If she is so smart how come she didn't know that I can't stand her?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You always seemed nice to her, but then again I have seen you roll your eyes at her when she leave the room or when someone talks about her."

"Could we please not talk about her!" Ginny said with disgust. "She isn't worth a breath from my mouth."

Harry nodded his head. "Well she is my friend and so is your brother so lets try not to get into arguments over them." Harry said calmly.

"Fine, but I really think you should reevaluate your friendships with them, because lately it seems that they are always trying to get you to do things for them and they use your fame in the wizarding world for themselves." Ginny said and hoped that he would buy her last statement about them using him.

Harry thought for a second then sighed. "They don't do it that often and I'm sure they don't even realize when they do it." Harry said before leaning his head back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, I'm sure they don't even realize."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Do they?" She said in reference to then not realizing what they are doing to him.

Harry didn't answer her he just sat their staring up at the ceiling thinking about what she had just said. "Could she be right?" He thought to herself. "No they wouldn't do that. Would they?" He fought with himself inside his head.

Just then Ron came running down stairs. "Harry! Guess what. Chudely Cannons are playing this summer." He looked over at Ginny and nodded his head to acknowledge her presence then looked back at Harry who was now staring at him. "Uh, Harry, Do you think you could maybe pull some strings and get us tickets? I've been dying to go since I read about it."

Harry looked over at Ginny who had a 'I told you so' look on her face then looked back at Ron. "When did you read about this?" He asked.

Ron sat down in the chair across from him. "This morning. About 15 minutes ago." Ron answered excitedly.

Harry nodded his head. "Well I'll see what I can do."

Ron quickly jumped up from the chair. "Great! I can't wait to go." Ron said before running back up the stairs to tell the boys in his dorm room that he was going to the Quidditch match. He didn't even thank Harry.

"Still think they don't?" Ginny asked Harry before she stood up.

Harry sadly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Gin. I just don't know."

Ginny looked down at him. "Well I have to go meet Draco now, Harry. I'll see you later and if you see Draco and I in the hall don't be stranger. Come and say hello." Ginny said smiling.

Harry looked up at her nodding his head. "Alright, I won't. Bye, Gin."

Ginny turned her back to him and smirked. "Well that went well." She thought to herself as she walked out of the common room and headed down to Draco's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I've started it." Ginny said as she walked over to Draco's bed and sat down next to him.

"This morning?" Draco asked after he looked up from his book.

"Yes, and it went great." She smirked. "Harry and I are friends again and I got him questioning whether or not Ron and Hermione use him for his fame in the wizarding world."

Draco nodded his head approvingly. "Very nice. I'm sure our Lord would be pleased."

Ginny then gave him a pleading look. "But I need you to be nice to him and become friends with him over the next couple months."

Draco looked at her puzzled. "And why would I want to do that?"

"I told him that you said that you would be civil to him if he would be to you." Ginny said looking into his eyes.

"You what? You know I can't stand him." Draco said flatly.

"I know, I know, but I think it might make him break off from his group sooner if he becomes friends with you, because there is no way they would accept that and I have a feeling that would put a strain on their friendship." Ginny said explaining why she told Harry that.

Draco nodded his head. "Well now that you put it that way I will do it, but do I have to become friends with him now?"

"No, I would make it gradual. You never know, you might actually turn out to be friends with him after a while." Ginny said smiling.

"I doubt it." Draco said quickly. "But I will do what you want me to. I think it just may work. And it might not take as long as we had anticipated it to." He said as he got up from the bed and went over to his book case and took a book then went back to sit beside her.

"That is what I thought too. I think we could have him as our friend by beginning of your 7th year." Ginny said proudly.

"I think so too." He then held out a book to her. "Father wants you to read this. There has been a change of plans. I will be training you during Christmas break, not my father. He will be away on business."

She took the book from him. "Everything you need to know about the Dark Arts." She said aloud as she read the cover.

"I will teach you how to master the three unforgivable curses and a couple Dark Art rituals." He said as he watched her page through the book. "That book should give you the information you need, so that when we start you will already know about what I'm going to teach you."

"Good idea." She said as she closed the book and put it inside her bag. "I'll read it all by the time we go to your house."

"Good." He said then kissed her on the lips. "But I'm afraid you must be leaving now."

"Why?" She asked looking at him sadly.

Draco gestured over to the big stack of books on his desk. "I have to get done a paper and finish reading through those books." He sighed. "And don't look at me like that. You make me feel bad."

Ginny smiled. "You feel bad? Is that possible?" She joked with him as she stood up.

Draco stood up with her and faced her. "I guess it is." He said grinning. "I'll see you soon. If not tomorrow then Monday in class." He then kissed her deeply on the lips before walking her over to his door. "I love you. Bye, Gin."

"I love you too." Ginny said before she walked out of his room and headed back to Gryffindor Common room to find Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into the common room to find Ryan sitting with Harry on the couch. "Just who I was looking for." She said as she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Me or him?" Ryan said pointing back and fourth between himself and Harry.

"You, silly." Ginny said then looked at Harry. "Sorry Harry, but I need to talk to him."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Ginny quickly responded to him. "No Ryan and I are leaving." She looked at Ryan. "I was hoping we could go for a walk. I need to talk to you about your father."

Ryan nodded his head. Then Harry looked at Ryan. "By the way, how is your father? I heard he was hurt at work." Harry said to Ryan concerned. Ryan had a fake father that he used instead of telling everyone he was the son of Lord Voldemort.

"He is better. Thanks for asking." Ryan said standing up.

Ginny got up and walked out of the common room with Ryan after turning back around to Harry. "See you later, Harry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry told me you two made up." Ryan said when they were far from the common room.

"We did this morning." She said smirking.

"Very good. Father will be pleased when I tell him." Ryan said as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"So far everything is going as I planned. I have him already questioning his friendship with my moron brother and the mudblood." Ginny said quietly.

Ryan didn't answer he just nodded his head.

"And I also got him to agree to try and be civil to Draco. I want them to become friends because I know that would cause a rift in his friendship with Ron and Hermione." Ginny said proudly.

"Good idea, Gin. Very good idea." He said before they came to the library. "Well I'm heading back up to the owlery. I want to write to father about what you told me." He said before turning around and leaving.

Ginny then went inside the library and began working on her assignment for Care of Magical Creatures.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	19. Death Eater Meeting

Chapter 19- Death Eater Meeting

It was now one week until Christmas break and Ginny was quickly, but cautiously heading to the Forbidden Forest. She had been awoken in the middle of the night by the burning of her Dark Mark.

"Ready?" Came the voice of Draco when she stepped outside of the castle. He had been waiting for her there for a couple minutes. He hadn't gone to sleep yet, so when his arm started burning all he had to do was grab his cloak, pull up his hood and rush down.

Ginny nodded her head and then felt Draco grab hold of her hand and pull her into the forest. Once they were inside Draco pulled out the map. "Ok, this time we need to go straight." He said studying the map. "And it looks like we are heading very deep into the forest. So keep your guard up."

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and followed closely next to Draco as they walked through the forest. "Do you have any idea what we have been called for?" She asked quietly.

"None." Draco whispered back to her then he noticed a couple small lights not to far ahead of them. "This must be where we are to meet tonight." He said to Ginny.

Ginny looked ahead at the lights and figured he was right. 'Must be." She said before she felt Draco take hold of her hand again and pull her there.

Once they got to where they were supposed to be they noticed that Lord Voldemort had not arrived yet and figured that they weren't late because many wizards were still apparating there.

A couple minutes later Lord Voldemort appeared. Another wizard quickly moved up and stood beside him. "I have called you all here tonight to meet the newest Death Eaters." He said as he looked around at his followers. "First I would like those of you who have been initiated on and after Halloween to come up here."

Ginny and Draco quickly made their way up front and stood beside Lord Voldemort. To there surprise 4 more wizards came out of the crowd and stood with them.

Lord Voldemort walked down to the other end of the line and spoke to all six of them. "Please pull off your hood one by one and state your name for your fellow Death Eaters to hear."

Quickly the first person pulled down their hood. "My name is Aidan Peterson." Claps were heard from the crowd then the second person pulled down their hood. "Blaise Zambini." Once again the crowd clapped then the third person pulled down their hood. "I am Ruby O'Reilly."

Before the next person could pull down his hood Lord Voldemort began speaking again. "You three may go stand with the crowd now." The three of them nodded their heads and walked back to where they were standing before. Lord Voldemort then gestured to the next person to continue.

Without hesitation the next person pulled down their hood. "Cole Black." The crowd applauded as Lord Voldemort gestured for him to head back to the crowd.

Draco stood their watching for Lord Voldemort to give him the signal to continue. When he did Draco pulled down his hood. "Draco Malfoy." He said as he looked out over the crowd. The crowd quickly clapped for Draco, but stopped when Lord Voldemort raised his hand at them.

"And now for the last one. Please remove your hood." Lord Voldemort said to Ginny.

Ginny slowly pulled down her hood and stated her name clearly. "Virginia Weasley." After she spoke her name she heard a mixture of clapping and gasping. She was sure that almost all of the people there were surprised. Ginny then turned her head and saw Lord Voldemort heading her way. He walked over and stood between her and the hooded man that was beside her.

"I have one more person to introduce you too." He said loudly. "He is my heir." The crowd broke out into quiet whispers for a couple seconds then was silent again. "Let me introduce all you to my son, Ryan Riddle. Or as many of you might know him as Ryan Adler." Without hesitation ever person who was standing in the large crowd of Death Eaters was on their knee bowing to him. "He is second in commend. For those of you who go to school with him, he will be giving out orders to you from me. And will be reporting back to me on a regular basis. So if you have anything you need or want to ask. Go through him." He said looking around the crowd.

Simultaneously the crowd answered. "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort stayed silent for a couple seconds then spoke again. "This meeting is now dismissed. Everyone may leave except Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley." Draco made his way up to the Dark Lord as everyone else disapparated out of the area.

"Ryan has told me all about your plans to get Harry on our side." Lord Voldemort said as he looked at Ginny. "I must admit, you came up with a exceptional plan."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, My Lord."

"May I ask how it is coming along." He said in a low voice.

"It is going good. I've gained a little of his trust, but I still need to work on him more." She paused for a moment. "I can definitely see that he is starting to question his friendship with my brother." She grinned. " After Christmas break I will start on trying to make the mudblood look bad." She smirked. "That shouldn't be to hard."

Voldemort nodded his head and came at her with a question she wasn't expecting. "May I ask how your relationship with the rest of your family is right now?"

Ginny sighed. "Horrible. Last week my father told me if I didn't break it off with Draco that he would disown me. He said that no daughter of his would be with a Malfoy." She looked over at Draco who looked angry and gave him a look of sympathy. She then turned her attention back to Voldemort. "Dad said the only reason he is allowing me to go to the Malfoy's over break is because it has to do with school." She smirked. "But it actually doesn't. I'm training."

He nodded his head and walked closer to her. "Virginia, your father does not deserve you." He said looking down at her.

"What do you suppose I do then? Find a new father?" She said joking around.

After she said that Voldemort was quiet for a couple seconds before nodding his head. "Yes and I think I know the perfect father for you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ginny hadn't been serious, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she deserved a better father than the one she was born to. Ginny didn't say anything. She just waited for him to tell her.

"As of this moment, Virginia. You are my adopted daughter." He then gestured over to his son Ryan. "And you are his sister."

Ginny looked up at him surprised. She had never imagined that he would want her as his daughter, but she didn't want to impose. "My Lord, I don't want to impose on you. I am not your blood."

"You may not be my blood, but since I met you I have always had this feeling to protect you. Just like I have for Ryan." He then stepped back from her and looked at his son to see his reaction. And he looked happy.

"Ryan I thought you already had sisters?" She asked looking at him.

"They really aren't my sisters." He said grinning. "Besides I hate them. It would be nice to have a sister I actually like."

Ginny nodded her head. "Well alright. But what do I call you?" She asked Lord Voldemort.

He stood thinking for a minute. "You can call me father if you like."

Ginny nodded her head then turned to Draco smiling. "Guess I don't have to worry about being fatherless after all."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, but now I have to deal with dating the most powerful wizard in the worlds daughter." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

Lord Voldemort looked up at the sky then back down at his son, new daughter and Draco. "You three should head back to school before your absence is noticed." He then disapparated out of the area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the three of them got into school they saw students heading down for breakfast. "Guess we should go eat then." Draco said as they headed down a corridor.

"Guess so." Ryan and Ginny said at the same time.

When they got to the Great Hall the three of them stopped just inside the door. The hall was half way filled with students.

Draco looked over at Ryan. "Why don't you come eat with you sister and I."

Ryan nodded his head and looked at Ginny. "I think that would be a great idea." He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I hope I do a better job at this than Ron did. I don't really have experience with caring for a sister." He said grinning. "I barely even talked to the ones I've lived with all my life."

Ginny smirked. "I'm sure you will do great. Now lets eat. I'm starving."

When they headed over to the Slytherin table Ginny sat down beside Pansy. "Morning Pans."

Pansy finished drinking her juice then turned her head to her. "Morning. How did you sleep last night? You look so tired." She said looking at Ginny's face.

"I slept horrible." She said tiredly. "I'm going to eat then go back up to bed."

"Would Draco be the reason you couldn't sleep last night?" Pansy said nudging her arm.

Ginny smacked her friend in the arm. "No he isn't!" She said grinning. "He was the reason I couldn't sleep last weekend."

"Well at least it was a weekend for you. Blaise kept me up all night Wednesday." She smiled. "The whole next day I was falling asleep in class. I had to tell the teachers I was up all night doing homework." She smirked.

Ginny just laughed and looked down the table at Draco who was busy talking away with Ryan, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I heard Malfoy invited Potter over to his mansion for a day during Christmas break." Pansy said following Ginny's eyes down the table to Draco.

Ginny turned her head back around to Pansy and nodded her head. "He did. I asked him to so they could get to know each other better. I told them both that I don't want hostility between them anymore, because I'm sick and tired of getting caught in the middle of their stupid fights."

Pansy nodded her head. "Potter has seemed different lately." She said looking across the hall at him.

"How so?" Ginny asked, because she hadn't really noticed any changes in him. But maybe Pansy had since she doesn't really spend that much time with him.

"I don't know. His attitude has changed and sometimes I catch him glaring at Ron or rolling his eyes at him." She laughed. "Did they get into a fight or something?"

"Oh my god! It is working!" She screamed inside her head. "I'm not sure. If they did, Harry didn't say anything to me."

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders. "Well lately he has been tolerable for me."

"I told you he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was." Ginny said looking at the Gryffindor table.

"I guess he isn't. But I still want Slytherin to kick his ass in Quidditch this year." She laughed.

"I don't know. See that is a tough decision for me, because I'm in Gryffindor. But I am with Draco, who is your house seeker." She smiled.

"So who will you root for then?" Pansy asked.

"Draco. Definitely Draco." Ginny responded grinning. "But I must be off now. I feel like I'm getting delirious because I'm so tired."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tonight then. Good night, Gin." Pansy said laughing.

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to where Draco was sitting and stood behind him. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you at Dinner." Ginny said yawning.

Draco turned around and looked up at her. "I'll be heading up soon. I'm so tired." He said as he stood up and leaned into her ear. "Night, love." He said before giving her a peck on her cheek.

Ginny whispered back. "Night." Then hurried off out of the great hall and up to her private dorm to go to sleep. "God, I can't believe I have a new father." She thought to herself as she put on her pajamas.

Just as she was about to climb into bed she heard a knock on her door. "Damn!" She thought aloud as she went over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" She said sleepily.

"Going to bed now, Gin?" Harry asked looking at her in her pajamas. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

"I slept horrible. I think I got an hour of sleep." She said yawning. "Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh well I just wanted to let you know that I got a letter back from the Dursley's and they said I could come over Draco's one day over break." He said smiling.

"That's great!" She smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind spending the day with Draco and I?"

"Honestly, Draco isn't as bad as I thought he was." He said nodding his head. "We have great discussions about Quidditch."

"Well I'm glad you two finally found something to talk about." Ginny said tiredly. "Well I suppose you should go tell Draco. He will let you know when to come over."

"Alright, I'll let you get to sleep then." Harry said. "Good night, Gin."

Ginny nodded her head and quickly closed the door. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down. "I still can't believe Harry and Draco are getting along." She thought to herself as she got into bed and pulled the covers up over her.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	20. Training and Tests

Chapter 20- Training and Tests

"You must master the three unforgivable curses by our next Death Eater meeting, Ginny." Draco said during there 5th day of training. "You have two down. You just need to get Avada Kedavra down."

Ginny sighed. "The meeting is tonight, Draco."

Draco nodded his head. "Don't worry. You will be fine. Right now we just need to concentrate on the killing curse. You have managed to almost kill a mouse, but you need for it to just drop dead. Like this." Draco said as he raised his wand at a mouse on the floor and spoke. "Avada Kedavra." As soon as the green beam hit the mouse it dropped dead. He then turned to Ginny. "Ok you try."

Ginny nodded her head and pointed her wand at another mouse. "Avada Kedavra!" The green beam shot out from her wand and hit the mouse. The mouse feel over instantly. "Oh my god, did I?" She asked as she watched Draco go over to check the rodent.

Draco checked the mouse for any signs of life then looked up at Ginny grinning. "You have." He then walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Good, now try again with that one." He said as he pointed to another one.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny said with her wand pointed at the mouse. The green beam once again shot out and hit it head on. Instantly he fell over dead. "Yes!" She screamed happily. "I'm so ready for the tests, but you still haven't told me what is going to happen at the meeting."

"I wanted to make sure you got the unforgivable down before I told you." Draco said as he took a seat on a wooden chair.

Ginny nodded her head and sat down on the wooden chair across from his. "Well now I can. So spill it."

"You have the mark. Only now you have to prove your loyalty by putting the Imperious Curse on someone, Giving someone the Cruciatus Curse and killing someone. Lord Voldemort will chose the person whom you will perform these on."

"So I will be doing all three to one person?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded his head. "Ok, but lets try them all one more time before we go up stairs and get ready for the meeting."

"Alright." Ginny said standing up. "What should I practice on?"

"Practice the first two on me and the last one on a mouse." Draco said as he stood up beside her.

"On you? I couldn't." Ginny said while giving him a weird look.

"You have to. You have to be willing to do these on anybody." Draco said. "I did them on you on the first day so you could feel what they feel like and how to counter them." Draco said truthfully. "I want to make sure you are doing them correctly."

Ginny sighed then nodded her head. "Alright."

Draco then walked in front of her and waited for her to cast the first curse upon him. "Remember not to keep the Cruciatus Curse on me long."

Ginny nodded her head then pointed her wand at him. "Imperio!" She said loudly then watched as a stream of light came out of her wand and hit Draco in the chest.

Draco suddenly got emotionless. He just stood their staring at her.

"Smack me." Ginny said. She decided to use this because she knew Draco would never do this to her unless he was influenced by magic.

Without saying a word Draco walked up to Ginny and slapped her across the face hard. Ginny then raised her wand at him and said loudly. "Finite Incantartum."

Draco quickly snapped out of it and looked at her. "Very good. It felt how it should have felt. Now do the next one." He said looking her in the eye.

"Crucio." Ginny said as she pointed her wand at him. When the beam of light him he quickly dropped to the floor in pain. Ginny let this go on for a couple seconds then casted the counter curse to stop it.

Draco stood up weakly and nodded his head. "Very good. It felt like hell." He said. "Which is a good thing." He then looked over to the mouse on the floor by the table. "Ok, kill him."

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny said then a green light came out of her wand and hit the mouse. He quickly dropped over and died.

"Great. Now that you know what your doing, we can go get ready for the meeting tonight." Draco said as they headed for the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not soon after Ginny finished getting dressed she heard Draco knock on her door. "Meeting is going to start. We have to get down into the dungeons."

Ginny went to the door and opened it. "Let's go." She said then followed Draco down in the Malfoy Mannor Dungeons.

Once they got inside they noticed that almost everyone was already there. "You have to go stand up front." A man said to them after they walked in.

Ginny and Draco quickly took their places in line and waited for Lord Voldemort to show up.

A couple minutes later Lord Voldemort appeared in a cloud of smoke. "So nice of everyone to join us." He said shortly then turned to the new Death Eaters. "If you do not complete all the tasks I will kill you." He said flatly. "So lets get started."

"Blaise Zambini step up and do what I say." Lord Voldemort hissed out.

He quickly stepped up and waited for his instructions. Out of no where a young woman appeared. "You will perform the three unforgivable curses on her." Voldemort said then stood back to watch.

Blaise went through all three quickly then took his place back in line. When Ruby O'Reilly got called a young man appeared and she successfully preformed the unforgivable on him. But when Aidan Peterson came up he successfully completed Imperious Curse and Cruciatus Curse, but when he tried to do the killing curse he called.

Lord Voldemort stepped up in front of him with an evil grin on his face. "You have failed. Now you must die." Voldemort then pointed his wand at the young man and said loudly. "Avada Kedavra!" Aidan quickly dropped to the ground dead. A couple Death Eaters came up and removed his body then the ceremony continued.

"Virginia Weasley." Lord Voldemort said while looking at her. When Ginny stepped forward a muggle teenager appeared in front of her. "You know what to do." Voldemort said then stepped back into line.

Ginny grinned mischievously at the muggle then pointed her wand at her. "Imperio!" She shouted and watched as the girl became zombie like.

Voldemort then handed the teenager a dagger and stepped back to overlook Virginia's turn.

"Stab yourself." Ginny said and watched as the girl plunged the knife into her side. Ginny then extended her wand again. "Crucio!" She yelled and quickly the teenager dropped down to the floor screaming in agony. Ginny let this torturing go on for a few minutes then decided to put her out of her misery. "Avada Kedavra." The green light blasted from the tip of her wand and hit the girl who instantly died.

"Excellent. You may now stand down with your fellow Death Eater and watch the last person." Voldemort waited until Ginny was standing with his other followers then called upon Draco to come up. Draco successfully did all the tasks and went to stand beside Ginny.

"Meeting Dismissed." Voldemort said meanly then disappeared.

"Potter is coming over tomorrow." Draco said to Ginny as he walked with her up to her bedroom. "He will be here at 10:00 a.m. So be down by 9:30." Once they got to her door he stopped and kissed her softly on the mouth before looking into her eyes. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Night." Ginny said before going into her room and getting ready to go to sleep.


	21. A Visit From Harry

Chapter 21- A Visit from Harry

"Good Morning." Ginny said as she walked into the dinning room and took a seat across from Draco.

"Hello, Gin." Draco said as he finished the rest of his orange juice.

"What time is Harry coming over today?" Ginny asked as she began eating the food the house elf brought out for her.

"He said he would be here about 11 O'clock." He looked at the big clock in the corner of the room then back at Ginny. "Which is in 15 minutes. So I would suggest you hurry up and eat."

Ginny nodded her head and began eating her pancakes.

"You did great last night." Draco said talking about the test they had preformed for the Dark Lord. "If anyone had any doubts where you loyalties lye, they were shut up after what you did last night." He said proudly. "Father said that once the tasks are completed we will get invited to farther initiations and tasks of other death eaters."

After Ginny was finished eating she looked up at Draco smiling. "I would love to see those type of things from a spectators view."

A couple minutes later they heard the door bell ring and Ginny and Draco both got up to greet their guest in the entry way.

"Master Malfoy, Mr. Potter is here." A small house elf said as they entered the room. Harry was standing behind him quietly looking around the large room.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said as she went over to him and gave him a friendly hug. "How was the trip over?" She asked.

Harry hugged her back then looked down at her. "Fine, thanks." He then shook Draco's hand. "Lovely house you have."

"Thank you. How about we go into the den and sit down." Draco said after he shook hands with Harry.

"That would be nice." Harry said then followed Draco and Ginny into the den.

"Have a seat." Draco said as Ginny and himself sat down on a love seat.

Harry nodded his head and sat down in a chair across from them. "So Ginny how has your stay here been?" Harry asked trying to make conversation. "Have you talked to your family?"

"My stay here has been great." She said cheerfully then shook her head no answering the question about her family. "I've only talked to mum, Fred and George since I got here." She sighed and looked obviously upset.

"Only the three of them?" Harry asked confused. "How could that be?"

"Well as you already know Ron has chosen to not speak to me anymore because of my relationship with Draco." Ginny watched Harry shake his head then continued. "I haven't talked to Bill and Charlie because they are busy with work." Ginny eyes then looked over at Draco then back to Harry. "And well Dad. He disowned me." She said sadly.

Harry's eyes widened when she heard the last part. He had figured that Ron still hadn't forgiven her and that Bill and George were at work, but he never imaged that Mr. Weasley would disown her. "He what!" Harry said surprised. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ginny smiled slightly at Harry's look of surprise. "He basically told me that he does not approve of Draco and I. And if I do not break it off with him that he would disown me. So when I said I wouldn't. He did."

"I'm sorry, Gin. I had no idea." Harry said sadly. "I haven't really talked to your family since we left school.

"Oh, Did you stay at school with Ron and Hermione again?" Draco said smirking.

"No Ron wasn't there. He went home for Christmas, thank god. But Hermione was. I really didn't hang around with her all that much though. She is really starting to irritate me." Harry answered truthfully.

"Wow, we didn't even have to plant a seed in his head for that one. I wonder why it took so long." Ginny thought to herself before talking aloud to him. "Why is Hermione starting to irritate you?"

"She just acts like such a know it all. I mean I always knew she was one, but recently she has really been bothering me. And Ron is still bugging me about those stupid tickets." Harry said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ginny laughed. "The Chudley Cannon's tickets?" Ginny asked.

Harry just shook his head yes. "Which reminds me. I was wondering if you two would like to go with me. I'm still going to get Ron those tickets or else he won't shut up. But I don't really want to sit with him."

Draco nodded his head. "Sure I'll go, but let me pay for them. Its bad enough you have to pay for two tickets for Ron that you won't even be using."

"How about you get the tickets for us and I'll just pay you back for my ticket. I don't want you to have to buy it for me. But thanks anyway." Harry said smiling.

"Good its settled then. I'll leave money here for my father to order them when I go back to school. He should be able to get us great seats." Draco said smirking. "Did you tell Ron your going to be sitting with us and not him yet?"

Harry shook his head no. "I will tell him that when I give him the tickets when we go back to school."

"Don't you think he will be hurt Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly. I don't give a damn." He sighed. "Gin, I'm this close" He held up his thumb and index finger and pressed then so they were almost touching. "to telling him that I don't want to continue this friendship anymore. Lately he has been acting so selfish. It is like all he wants me for is to get him out of trouble or to get him stuff."

"If I may give you a piece of advice." Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded his head then Draco continued. "You shouldn't leave him hanging like this and leading him on. If you want to end it then be honest with him. He might not want to hear it, but you need to do what is best for yourself."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose you are right, Draco." He then darted his eyes over at Ginny. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Draco." She said as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't lead him on. It will only make you miserable."

Harry sighed and thought for a couple minutes about what he should do. When he was finished he looked back and forth between both of them. "I think I'm going to tell him that when I give him those tickets. I'll just say that consider this the end. I don't think we should continue this friendship anymore."

Ginny inwardly smirked. "Well if you need to talk afterwards come find me. I'll lend you my ear."

"Alright, thanks Ginny." He then looked over at Draco. "I cannot stay that long today. I have to pick up those tickets and go to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies."

Ginny and Draco nodded their heads at the same time. 

Harry sat quiet for a couple minutes. He looked as though he was trying to decide upon something. Then he looked at Draco and began speaking. "I hope I'm not crossing a line here, but I was curious if you have the Dark Mark. If you don't want to answer I will understand, but I'm having some problems. I'm so torn on what side I belong on. I feel like because I'm Harry Potter that I am expected to fight for the light, but at the same time I don't feel like I belong on that side." He sighed.

Draco looked over at Ginny then back at Harry. "What makes you think you should be on the Dark Side?" Draco asked without answering his question about his Dark Mark.

Harry looked at Draco and answered truthfully. "Within the past year I've had these feelings like I could do more with my powers and learn more from the man who gave me this scar." Harry said as he pointed at his scar. "I don't know how to explain it. I just don't feel as comfortable around the people I used to think were my friends. I think my views on how things are, are beginning to change."

Draco nodded his head. "Well all I can say is if you are really serious about switching sides that you need to get yourself a new group of friends. And I think I can help you with that." He said quietly. "When we get back to school start sitting with Ginny and I for meals and if you are still serious about this after a while I will get you that Dark Mark you want, but your going to have to prove that you are worthy of it just like we did." He said gesturing to Ginny then back to himself.

"You have one?" Harry said looking at Ginny. "I would have never thought, but now that I think about it and know the real you better…I guess it does suit you." Harry said before looking back at Draco. "Alright. Thank you, but I must be going. I will see both of you in school Monday."

The three of them stood up and Ginny looked at Harry smiling. "Why don't you come find us on the train. I'm sure you would rather sit with Draco and I then my weasel brother and his mudblood friend."

Harry nodded his head then quickly left the house to do more thinking about whether or not he should switch sides. And the more he thought about it. The more he decided that fighting for Lord Voldemort was the thing to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mission is going better than I thought it would be going." Draco said to Ginny as they entered his bedroom.

"I know. He is already questioning whether or not he should follow Our Lord." Ginny said as she sat down on his bed. "I personally hope he switches sides. I think he would make a fine Death Eater. Don't you?"

Draco nodded his head and sat down next to her. "Maybe his initiation will be the first one we go too." Draco said before kissing Ginny softly on the lips.

Ginny smiled and kissed him back. After a couple minutes they broke apart. "This is our last night here. We have to head back to school Monday." Ginny said while looking into his eyes passionately. "Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to shop and the day will be over so quickly. Before we know it we will be back at Hogwarts again."

"Well lets make this a night to remember." Draco said as he captured her lips with his own passionately. For the rest of the day they stayed in bed and make love. Sunday went by quickly and Ginny was right before they knew it they were back in Hogwarts.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	22. Back to School

Chapter 22: Back to School

Ginny woke up early Saturday morning. Her stomach was a little upset, but that was nothing new. It had been that way for a couple days now and she was getting used to it. She then turned over in her bed to see Draco wide awake staring at her. "Thank goodness the week is over." She said tiredly.

"You can say that again." Draco said as he put a arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "We've only been back for a week and we've got so much work to do by Monday."

"I wish we were back at your house." She said before kissing him passionately on his mouth.

Draco pulled her closer to him and let his hand wonder down his back until he felt her bra strap. "I forgot she went to sleep in her underwear last night." He thought to himself as he undid her bra and slip it off her in one quick movement.

Ginny quickly rolled over so she was on top of him and smiled down at him. "Are you up for a round?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Aren't I always." He answered back smirking then pulled her face down and crashed his lips upon hers.

Ginny was sitting with her two legs on either side of his body and she was now leaning over him so her breasts were rubbing up against his chest. She reached her hands up and began playing with his hair as she deepened the kiss and slide her tongue into his mouth.

Feeling Ginny breasts rubbing up against him was getting his crazy with lust for her. He instinctively brought one of his hands up and cupped one of her breasts while his other hand that was on her face went around and playfully grabbed her tight ass.

Ginny moaned as his hands roamed about her body. She then broke this kiss and looked at him seductively.

Draco never tore his eyes away from hers. He loved when she got that look in her eyes. And he wondered what she was thinking and what she was going to do.

Ginny started trailing kisses down his body. She started at his neck and licked her way down to his chest where she began kissing it all over. She passed her tongue over each nipple and managed to get a moan out of him before continuing her way down. Next stop was his well defined abs. She licked and kissed them all over and then continued her trail of kisses down to his inner thigh.

Draco watched her every movement and when he head was practically between his legs he could feel himself get harder. He wanted her to play with him so badly.

Ginny looked up into his eyes then took hold of his dick and began running her hand up and down it slowly. When she heard a moan escape from Draco's mouth she quickened the pace and made her grip on him a little tighter.

"Oh Ginny….Oh…" Draco closed his eyes moaned as she gave him a hand job. Every once in a while he would open them and look see her looking up at him smirking. "Damn she is looks sexy!" He thought to himself before sitting up and switching positions with her so he was on top of her and in control of her pleasure.

Ginny's eyes widened with excitement when she found herself looking up into his memorizing gray eyes.

Draco began to do the same thing Ginny had done. It was her turn to want him as badly as he wanted her. First he began kissing and licking a spot on her neck that always drove her crazy. Immediately he could hear quiet sounds escaping her lips. After a couple minutes of that he moved down lower and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across him and licked all around it. He could feel her breathing getting heavier as he moved his mouth over to her other breast and continued his kissing and licking there.

"Oh…" Ginny moaned softly as she felt his mouth go lower down her body.

Draco then continued kissing her body. He went down the center of her stomach and straight to what lies between her legs. He looked up at her one last time before pulling her wet panties down and off and put his head between her legs. As he began kissing and licking the outside of her pussy, he could feel her pushing her hips up slightly which meant that she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Draco…" She moaned as she felt his tongue go inside of her and lick her inner walls.

Draco continued this until he felt that she was ready for him to enter her. Draco then moved his way back up her body so he was laying directly on top of her.

Ginny opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his waste as she felt his cock enter her. She let out a load moan and began kissing him passionately.

Draco began thrusting inside of her as they kissed. The more she moaned the faster he went. Pretty soon they were both drenched in sweat and crying out each other's names in ecstasy. They continued to make love for the next hour. Right after Ginny's second orgasm Draco emptied himself inside of her. Draco kissed her softly on her lips then rolled off and laid down beside her.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say as she looked over at Draco.

"Yup. You can say that again." Draco answered smiling at her. They laid in bed next to each other for a couple more minutes until Draco spoke again. "Do you want to get ready to go down and eat?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded her head. "I'm going to get a shower. I will be out in a couple minutes then you can go in." Ginny said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom. Once she was inside she quickly got a shower then came back out to find Draco still laying in bed. "Alright. You can go now." Ginny said as she walked over to her closet to find something to wear.

Draco nodded his head and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

While Draco was in there Ginny put on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. When Draco came out he was all dressed. She looked at him surprised because she knew he didn't go in there with clothes on. "Where did you get your clothes at?" She asked.

"I summoned them from my room after I got a shower." Draco answered as he walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "You look lovely today."

"Why thank you." She smiled up at him. "Ready to go eat then?" She asked.

Draco nodded, grabbed her hand and leaded her out of her dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco were walking down the main stair case when they were rudely approached by Ron and Hermione. "What is this I hear about Harry going to the Quidditch match with you and your ferret boyfriend instead of me?" Ron asked furiously.

Ginny looked over at Draco who was smirking at Ron then looked back at her brother smiling. "Harry and I have become really good friends over the last couple months. Why wouldn't he want to go with us?" She asked.

"Because I don't want him to go with you. I'm his best friend not you and Malfoy." Ron said before Hermione added. "Yea, He is our best friend. Not yours."

Ginny and Draco just laughed at that last comment before Draco spoke up to her. "Listen you little mudblood. Harry invited us to go with him. We didn't invite him. We didn't even know about the Quidditch match until he brought it up to us over Christmas break."

"So you expect us to believe that Harry asked you two and not us." Ron practically laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione didn't say anything she just stood there grinning.

Suddenly out of no where Harry spoke. "Well you better believe it."

Ginny looked over beside Draco and saw Harry standing their looking at her brother.

"I asked them to go with me. Not you. So why are you bothering them about it?" Harry asked Ron angrily. "They didn't do anything to you."

Draco smirked then spoke after Harry. "Are you jealous, Ron?"

"No I'm not jealous. I just don't like this. I don't like this at all." Ron said looking at Harry. "Malfoy is not your friend."

"You don't like this?" Harry laughed. "Well how about this. I don't like you." Harry paused for a moment to watch the reactions on his ex friends faces. "Oh and Draco here is my friend." He looked over at Draco who was nodding his head. "Actually I consider him one of my best friends."

Draco then patted Harry on the back. "And I consider you one too."

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "You can't be serious." He shook his head. "Your choosing them over us?"

Harry nodded his head. "I am. So if you would excuse us. My friends and I need to go get something to eat." Harry said then looked over at Ginny and Draco.

"I'll see you later Ronnikins." Ginny said smirking as she walked away between Harry and Draco. Leaving a confused, hurt and angry Ron and Hermione behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them walked into the great hall. Harry looked at the Gryffindor Table then over to the Slytherin Table. He then looked at Draco and Ginny.

"My offer still stands Potter." Draco said in a friendly manner. "You can sit with us."

Harry nodded his head and followed behind Ginny and Draco. When they got to the Slytherin Table all the other students in the Great Hall were looking at Harry like he was mad. Ginny looked at Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ignore them." Draco nodded his head to Ginny statement. "Yea, don't let them bother you."

Harry look a deep breath then sat down at the table between Draco and Goyle. He looked around at the Slytherin students. He wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Draco noticed Harry's dilemma and spoke loudly to his table. "Slytherin's this is Harry. Harry's these are the Slytherin's." Draco said looking at everyone around him. "He is one of us now. If you mess with him. You mess with me." He paused for a second to watch everyone's reaction. "Am I clear?" Some of the Slytherin's nodded their heads while others just went back to what they were doing before Harry came over.

Harry looked over at Draco. "Thanks man."

Draco nodded his head before turning his attention to Ginny. "I think Harry is going to be fine now. Don't you think?"

"I think so." She said as she looked over at Harry who was now talking to Pansy and Goyle.

Ginny spoke in a hushed voice to Draco after she took a sip of her drink. "I got a letter from father yesterday."

Draco nodded his head. "What did it say?" He asked.

"Just how proud he was of me at the thing last week and that another one of those meeting will be coming up soon where more people get the mark. We are invited to go, but he said we should probably skip it since we are in school." She answered quietly.

"We probably won't get to go to one for a while." Draco answered. "We have to be careful when we are in school. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves to much." Draco responded.

"That is what father said." Ginny then called over to Harry. When he looked at her she began talking quietly so only he and Draco could hear her. "Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about over Draco's house?" She asked in reference to him getting the Dark Mark. "New members are getting it very soon. Probably within the next two months. Should I inform anyone that you want to be added to the list?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders he was still torn about what to do. But right now in his life he was leaning towards getting the Dark Mark. "I'm still thinking about it Gin. I will let you know soon though. Probably within the month." He smiled. "But all I can say is that I'm leaning towards your side more."

Ginny nodded her head. "Well that's good to know." She said then took a drink of her juice. "I think you handled my brother and Hermione quite well this morning."

"I thought so too." He said quietly. "I really needed to end it with them. When I came back I figured I would give it one last week to see if anything would change." He sighed. "Obviously it didn't. And this morning when he was jumping down your throats, I just couldn't take it any longer. That was the end." He said before turning around and looking at Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Ron was obviously rambling on about what had just happened and Hermione was crying. "Look at them. They are pathetic."

Draco and Ginny both looked over at them and shook their heads. . "They are. They really are." Draco said.

"Gin, Can I talk to you for a second?" Came the voice of Pansy Parkinson from behind her. "It is important."

Ginny nodded her head and stood up. She looked back at the boys. "I'll talk to you guys later. Come find me this after noon. I'll be up in my room." She said to both of them. "I'll see you then." Then she walked off with Pansy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Pansy walked in silence until they came to the lake. Once they sat down and Pansy looked around to make sure they were alone she began talking. "Gin. I need help."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ginny asked concerned.

Pansy shook her head no then looked out over the lake. "Something has happened. I haven't told anyone yet. But I needed to talk it over with someone and I knew I could trust you not to say anything." She said quietly. "If you want you can tell Draco, but make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone." She said looking at Ginny.

"Alright, So spill it. What is wrong?" Ginny asked again.

Pansy took a deep breath then began telling her story. "Well as you know Blaise and I have been seeing each other since our 5th Year. We have become inseparable and we are so in love." She said smiling.

"I know." Ginny said smiling. "But I hardly think that is why you asked me to come here with you. "Is everything ok between you two? Is he alright?"

"He is fine. He is perfectly fine." Pansy said then bit her lip and looked down at the grass. "But me. I'm not." She said then sighed loudly.

"Are you sick? Are you hurt?" Ginny asked with her voice full of concern. "What is it?"

"No, no its nothing like that." Pansy responded smiling. "Don't worry its nothing that bad. Its just something I'm nervous and a little scared about."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Ginny, I found out Thursday night that I'm pregnant." She said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my god. Have you told Blaise or your parents yet?" Ginny asked.

Pansy shook her head no. "I'm going to tell Blaise tonight. I'm just so nervous. We are so young. I can't believe we are going to be parents." Pansy said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Pans, everything is going to be find. Blaise will be happy and you two will be great parents." Ginny said confidently.

"Its not Blaise I'm worried about telling." Pansy responded. "Its our parents."

"Well I would be too if I were you." Ginny said. "I'm sure they will be alright with it after a while." She said as she put her hand on Pansy shoulder.

"I hope so." Pansy said sadly. "I would hate for them to hate me."

"They won't hate you." Ginny said then decided it was time to change the subject. "So what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Ginny asked smiling.

Pansy looked up grinning. "I'm hoping for a girl, but I'll be happy either way." She said. "I even thought of some names. If it's girl I want to name her Emily Ann Zambini. And if it is a boy Michael Zambini" Pansy said smiling. "But they might change after I discuss them with Blaise." Pansy then looked at Ginny smiling. "Maybe you and Draco will have a baby soon and our kids can grow up together and be friends." Pansy said joking around, but little did she know that Ginny actually took that remark seriously because she might be. But she didn't let Pansy know that.

"Emily is such a pretty name. " Ginny responded. "I'm sure he will love it. And I'm sure he will like Michael too."

Pansy nodded. "Well I guess I'll be off now to tell Blaise. Thanks for talking to me Ginny. You were a big help. I'll see you later and let you know what happened." Pansy said as she stood up.

Ginny stood up with her and responded. "Alright, well good luck."

Pansy then took off quickly back inside the castle to go find Blaise. Ginny decided to stay outside and walk around by herself she actually had a lot of thinking to do, because she might be in the same position as Pansy if she doesn't get her period soon. Ginny was already 2 weeks late, but was just hoping that it was just because of all the stress she has had on her with her receiving the Dark Mark then having to learn the three unforgivable curses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking around thinking for the next two hours Ginny found herself up in the Hospital Wing. She looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed no one was there. She then headed back to Madam Pomfrey's office. "Madam, I need to speak with you." Ginny said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk at Ginny concerned. "What is it dear? Are you alright?" She asked as she got up and walked over to her.

"I'm not sure. The thing is that I'm late for my period. I should have got it two weeks ago." Ginny said quietly. "I'm not sure what to do?"

"Well you have come to the right place." Madam Pomfrey walked over to the cabinet in the room and took out a vile containing a clear liquid. "Now I need you to go into the bathroom and get a urine sample." She handed over an empty small cup to Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head then quickly went into the bathroom. In a couple minutes she came back with the cup. She handed it over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright, sit down here." She said as she gestured to the chair. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." She quickly left the room.

Ginny sighed and sat down. "Whatever it turns out to be. I'll be ok." She thought to herself as she waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back. It seemed like she was waiting forever.

After about ten minutes Madam Pomfrey came back into the room holding the vile. She sat down behind her desk. Ginny looked at the vile and noticed that it had turned the color pink. She wasn't sure exactly what that meant so she just sat still and waited to be told.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Ginny. "Dear, in nine months your going to be a mommy." She said nicely. "Do you wish to tell the father yourself or do you want me to have him sent up here so I can tell him?"

Ginny smiled. She was happy about the outcome, but at the same time she was very nervous and very scared. She imagined this was what Pansy felt like when she got her news a couple days ago. "No, that won't be necessary. I will tell him myself." Ginny then stood to leave. "Thank you."

"Ginny, If you ever have any question or need anything. Don't hesitate to come here. Any time of night or day." Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a permanent hall pass. It will let you be in the hallway at any time of the day or night."

"Thank you. I'm sure you will be seeing me again soon." Ginny said before leaving the room and heading back to her dormitory.

Once she got there she walked into her room and put a charm on the door so no one else could come inside. For the rest of the day she just wanted to be alone and do something thinking as to how she was going to tell Draco about this tomorrow.

Ginny decided to write a letter to Draco and tell him not to come by for the rest of the day. She went to her desk and pulled out some parchment and began writing to Draco.

__

Dear Draco,

Its me Ginny. I'm just writing you to tell you not to come by today. I just want to be by myself. I have some thinking to do and I'm not feeling all that well. I'll come find you tomorrow morning in your dormitory. Wait for me there. I'll be there before noon. I love you.

Love,

Ginny

Ginny then folded the paper, kissed it and gave it to her owl to take to Draco. Once the owl flew out Ginny went over to her sofa to lay down and rest.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	23. Baby News

Chapter 23: Baby News

Ginny woke up late the next morning. She looked around and noticed that she was still in her clothes from the previous day and that she must have fallen asleep on the couch in her room. She slowly got up, got undressed and went into the bathroom to get washed off.

"God, What am I going to say to Draco?" She thought aloud as she turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water was warm and just right. She got under the shower head and let the water flow all over her body. "How did this happen?" She asked herself then smiled. "Well I know how it happened, but I'm on birth control." She sighed and poured some shampoo on the palm of her hand and began rubbing it through her hair.

"And how am I going to tell father?" She sighed then rinsed the soap out of her hair then began washing off her body. "I wonder what he is going to say. I hope he isn't mad at me."

Ginny then rinsed the soap off her body, got out of the shower and dried herself off with a nearby pink towel. "This is going to be a long day." She said tiredly as she walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet to pick out something to wear today. She suddenly remembered she hadn't dried her hair and went to get her wand on the night stand. She picked it up, pointed it at her head and said the drying charm. Instantly her hair was dry.

After a couple minutes Ginny was dressed. She decided to wear her white peasant shirt and her low rider form fitting jeans because she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to wear them for. "Well I guess I should head over to Draco's now." She looked over at the clock. "It's a little after 10:30. He should be expecting me around this time." She smiled and headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she turned the corner to the Slytherin Common room she saw Pansy come out. "Hey Pans. How did it go last night?" She asked as she ran over to her.

"It was good. Blaise was very surprised. After the initial shock wore off he was very happy." She smiled.

"Well that's great. See I told you everything was going to be alright." Ginny said happily.

"Well we still have to tell our parents." She bit her lip. "So keep your fingers crossed that they don't try and kill us."

"Alright. Well I'm heading in to see Draco. I'll come find you when I'm done." Ginny said happily.

"How about I meet you down by the lake in two hours." Pansy said. "I've got to go eat." She smiled. "I'm eating for two now."

"Yes you are. And I'll see you by the lake." Ginny said as she walked away and headed for Draco's private entrance.

Ginny sighed. "Well here goes nothing." She looked at the painting. "Loyalty." The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped inside.

"Gin, is that you?" Came the voice of Draco. Ginny looked around the room and guessed that he was in the shower or getting dressed.

"Yes, Its me." Ginny said as she took a seat on his couch by the fire.

"I'll be right out. I'm just finishing getting dressed." Draco said then momentarily opened the door. "So what's up?" He asked as he walked over to his couch and sat down beside her. "Are you alright? I got your letter last night. It said you needed to do something thinking and you weren't feeling well."

Ginny nodded her head. "I'll be fine. My stomach has been upset for the past week." Ginny said while looking into his gray eyes.

"Have you been up to Madam Pomfrey? Maybe you have a stomach bug or something." Draco said trying to help her figure out what was wrong with her.

"Yes, I've been up to see Pomfrey and no I don't have a stomach bug." Ginny said nervously.

"So what's wrong then?" Draco asked concerned. "Are you sick or what?"

"No, I'm not sick Draco." She said then paused for a moment to try and find the right words to tell him she was pregnant.

"Well then? What is it?" Draco asked. It was obvious that he wanted to know what was wrong with her and he seemed to be getting annoyed that she wasn't coming straight out with it.

"I'm pregnant, Draco." She said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

Draco paused for a second and didn't say anything. He just looked from her belly up to her eyes then back to her belly again.

Ginny just watched him. She didn't want to push a reaction out of him. This was pretty big news and it might take a couple minutes to adjust to.

"So your saying that I'm going to be a father?" Draco asked as a small came across his lips.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, your going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy."

Draco suddenly leaned forward and took her into his arms. "This is just so overwhelming. I wasn't expecting you to tell me this, but I'm happy. We're going to have our own family now." Draco said happily.

Ginny nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him.

"When will you be able to know what we are going to have?" Draco asked anxiously.

"In a couple weeks probably." Ginny said. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Draco thought for a second. "Honestly, I want a girl. A daddy's little girl." He grinned. "How about you?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I think I would like to have a boy, but I'll he happy either way." She said as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What do you think your parents are going to say about this?" Ginny asked quietly. "And how about my father?"

Draco sat back in the seat. "I hadn't thought about them." He sighed. "I'm not sure what they are going to say, but I suppose we should write to our parents soon." He said looking over at his desk. "I don't want anyone else telling them before we do."

Ginny nodded her head. "How about we do it now and get it over with. This way they can write us back and maybe set up a place to meet later tonight." Ginny smiled. "Oh and I want to tell Harry, Ryan and Pansy too. We should write to Harry when we are done and tell him to go find Pansy and Ryan and come up here with them."

"Alright, but how about we write to your father first." He said getting up and going over to the desk.

Ginny followed and sat down on the chair beside him. "I think I should be the one to write to him. He is my father after all." She said as she took a piece of his parchment and began writing.

__

Dear Father,

This is your daughter Ginny. I have some news to tell you. I wanted to write to you before anyone else had a chance to get this news back to you before me. Draco and I are expecting a baby. I found this out last night.

I was wondering if you could have Lucius set up a meeting so we could all get together tonight and discuss this. 

Love, 

Virginia

Ginny handed the letter over to Draco and he gave it to his Owl and had his deliver it to The Dark Lord. "Ok, now it is my turn." He said as he took a quill and began writing.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

This is Draco. I have some news for you. I just found out this morning that Ginny is going to have my child. I wanted to write to you and tell you before the Headmaster had a chance to do it. I thought you should hear this from me. Please set up a meeting so we can all talk tonight. Virginia's "Father" will be in touch with you soon.

Love,

Draco

Momentarily Draco's Owl flew back in and Draco gave him the letter to his parents. He flew back out and headed towards Malfoy Mannor.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Well now that that is done. I think we should write to Harry." Draco nodded and began writing another letter.

__

Harry,

Go get Ryan and Pansy and come up to my room. We all need to talk.

-Draco

Ten minutes later Draco's owl came back with a letter. Draco took the letter off him and attached the letter to Harry Potter. The owl once again flew out of the window to seek out Harry.

"Well I guess this is from my father and mother." Draco said as he opened the letter to read it aloud to Ginny.

__

Draco and Virginia,

Although we are very disappointed in the two of you for becoming pregnant we are happy that we will have a new addition to the Malfoy family. We have set up a meeting at the Mannor tonight at 5:00 pm. I have already cleared it with the head master. You will go to his office at 4:45 and flew over.

Love,

Mother and Father

"Well that was better than I thought it would be." Draco said to Ginny as they walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Ginny nodded her head. Then heard a knock at the door. "Draco I think they are here."

Draco pointed his wand at the door and said a charm which made the door swing open to let them in.

"What it up? You wanted to see us all?" Ryan said as he walked in followed by Harry and Pansy.

"Sit down. We have news." Ginny said and watched them all sit down in chairs near them.

"So what is going on?" Harry said. "You note sounded so urgent. We practically ran up here."

Ginny nodded her head, took a deep breath then spoke. "Draco and I are going to have a baby. I found out last night that I was pregnant." She then looked at Pansy. "So I guess our kids will be growing up together." She smiled.

"Congratulations." Pansy said happily.

Ryan and Harry were more shocked eventually Ryan managed to congratulate then closely followed by Harry.

Draco nodded his head. "Thank you, but that was all we wanted to tell you. Now if you would please leave us to be alone. We have many things to talk about."

All three of them nodded. "I will talk to you guys later." Harry said as he walked out behind the other two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 4:45 they were standing in Dumbledore's office. "Well I expect you two to be back in my office in one hour." Dumbledore said as he watched the two of them step inside the fireplace.

Draco nodded his head then threw down the flew power. "Malfoy Mannor!" He screamed then the two of them disappeared.

Instantly they were in the Mannor. Narcissa quickly came to Ginny and hugged her. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a little woozy." Ginny said smiling.

Lucius went over to Draco and shook his hand. "Congratulations son."

"Thank you, father." Draco said then looked around to see if Virginia's father was there yet. "We have to be back in school in an hour."

"I know." Lucius said then looked at Virginia. "Your father will be here soon."

A couple minutes later The Dark Lord appeared in the room. He quickly went over to his daughter and gave her a warm embrace. "How are you, Virginia?" He asked then looked at Draco. "I was hoping you two would reproduce, but I didn't think it would be this soon." He laughed.

Draco nodded his head. "Neither did we, right Gin."

Ginny nodded her head at her father. "I'm alright, father. And no we weren't expecting this."

Draco then went over to his father and spoke for a couple minutes quietly while Narcissa, Lord Voldemort and Virginia continued their conversation amongst themselves.

"Have you been sick?" Narcissa asked

"Thankfully I haven't and I hope it stays that way." Ginny answered laughing.

"You will be lucky if you don't get sick. When I was pregnant with Draco I could barely keep anything down for the first couple months." She said. "It was horrible, but once I saw him nine months later it was worth it."

"My mom is so sentimental about these things." Draco said walking back over to them. He then looked at Ginny and got down on one knee.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw him kneeling in front of her.

"I wasn't going to ask you this until school was over, but I feel that now would be the best time. For me today has been such a happy day. 1st I find out that I'm going to be a father and now I'm hoping to get you to agree to spend the rest of your life with me. I've loved you for what seems to be forever and I don't want to spend another day apart from you." He said looking up at her. He then pulled out a little black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful Diamond ring. "Will you marry me Virginia Riddle?"

By now tears were flowing down Ginny face and all she could manage to do was nod her head. She quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him up to her.

When he stood up he put the ring on her finger and pulled her close to him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before letter go of her and only holding her hand.

"Welcome to the family." Lucius said as he hugged Ginny. Narcissa hugged and congratulated her after her husband and stepped back to let Virginia's father see her.

"You take good care of her now. I'll be watching you." Lord Voldemort said looking at Draco. "I'm happy it is you Draco. I don't think I could find a better son-in-law." He shook his hand then went over to his daughter and gave her a hug. "Congrats on the baby and on your engagement. And if you need anything you know where to find me, sweetie." 

"I know, father. I know." She said then hugged him. "But we have to go back to school now. Headmaster will be expecting us."

All the parents nodded and watched them leave through the flew net wood. Once they got back into Dumbledore's office he began talking. "I am recommending that the two of you move in together. I will assign you both a new bigger room. The room will have everything you need in to live through the pregnancy and to live here next year with the baby. I will have the house elves move all your stuff tomorrow while your in class. After classes are over come back here and I will personally show you to your new living quarters." Dumbledore's finished as he walked them over to the door. "Good night. I will see you tomorrow." 

The two of them headed out and back to Draco's room to spend the night.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	24. The Traitor

Chapter 24: The Traitor

"I was wondering when I would see the two of you today. Dumbledore said to Ginny and Draco as they walked into his office holding hands.

"We decided to come after dinner. I hope we didn't keep you waiting." Ginny said politely to the headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head no and got up from his seat. "Well if you two are ready to see your new living quarters follow me. Dumbledore quickly walked past them and out the door.

Ginny and Draco glanced at each other then followed Dumbledore out of the office.

After heading down many corridors and up many flights of stairs Ginny and Draco stopped in front of what looked like a family portrait. "This is your new room." Dumbledore said quietly. "Gummi Bears." Dumbledore said to the portrait before it swung open to let the three of them inside.

Ginny walked in ahead of Draco and looked around the beautiful room. "Its lovely, Professor. Thank you for giving it to us."

"Yes, thank you. It is very nice." Draco said looking ahead at Dumbledore.

"I thought you two would like it. This room used to belong to one of the old Headmasters many years ago. He lived here with his wife and two kids during the school year. So when I found out you were expecting, Ms. Weasley. I immediately thought of this room."

Ginny and Draco nodded their heads in unison and waited for Dumbledore to continue speaking.

"Well this here is the living room. Upstairs there are two bedrooms and two bathrooms, through the door on the left is a small kitchen and through the door on the right is a room the two of you can use as a study." Dumbledore said quickly. "Now I must be going. I have business to attend to. I hope you enjoy the room and if you have any questions or problems you can come find me." Dumbledore said before exiting the room and leaving Ginny and Draco standing alone in the living room.

"How about we check out this small house." Draco said as he lead her towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was small. It had all the necessities a kitchen would have. "This is nice." Ginny said as she looked around the small room. "It will be just fine for the three of us." She said as she placed one hand on her belly.

Draco nodded his head then headed towards the study. The study was bigger than the kitchen. It had a large desk towards the back wall and book cases filled with books. It also had a fire place and a comfy couch. "This is very nice." Draco said as he walked along the bookcases and looked at the books. "I wonder if this was the old headmasters personal collection from when he was here."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but how about we go check out the bedrooms."

When they got upstairs they went into the bedroom that was farthest down the hallway. When they got inside it had two small beds and was decorated for children. "This room looks so adorable." Ginny said as she looked around. "This room will definitely be the nursery."

Draco nodded his head. "Although we will redecorate it ourselves."

Ginny nodded her head then headed down to the Master Bedroom. When they got inside Ginny was the first to speak. "This is beautiful." She said as she looked around the large room. There was a fireplace against one wall with a love seat in front of it. Two huge walk in closets. All the furniture in the room was made from the finest wood and the bed looked to be a king size.

Draco who was inside the Master Bathroom yelled to her. "You think that is nice, wait until you see the bathroom."

Ginny quickly walked to where Draco was. The Bathroom was lovely. It had a large shower, a hot tub and his and her sinks. It was done in dark green and black. Which made Draco very happy. "Wonder if he was a Slytherin when he attended school." Draco said as he looked at the colors.

Ginny laughed. "Yea, I wonder."

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "Comfy." She said smiling. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Today has been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Yea, I think I'm going to turn in too." Draco said as he started undressing. As soon as he took off his shirt he felt the excruciating pain of his Dark Mark. "Damn!" He said aloud then looked over at Ginny as he began putting his shirt back on.

"I know what you mean." Ginny said smirking then she went to retrieve her hooded cloak from her closet. When she came back out Draco already had his on and was standing outside there bedroom door. "Ready?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes." She answered flatly then followed him out of there living quarter, out of school and into the Forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived to the meeting many other people were arriving too. They took their places at the front of the room and waited for Voldemort to arrive. "I wonder what this is about." Draco asked Ginny as he watched more Death Eaters file into the room.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Ginny answered back quickly.

Within a matter of minutes Voldemort appeared in front of the large group and he didn't look happy. "It has come to my attention that we have a traitor amongst us." Lord Voldemort said furiously. "Someone in this room and been spying for the light. And that is something I will not stand for!" He said as he glared at his followers.

No one in the room uttered a word. It was completely silent.

Voldemort looked at the two men standing beside him and whispered something to them. They then went into the crowd and pulled out a person. They dragged this person up to where Voldemort was standing then left him there.

"Remove your hood!" Voldemort shouted at the unknown person.

The person quickly removed their hood and almost everyone in the room gasped. The person under the hood was Rabastan Lestrange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What have you got to say for yourself? Did you really think I would never find out about this treachery?" Lord Voldemort said as he circled around Rabastan. "Did you honestly think I would never know!" Voldemort screamed angrily in his face.

"I umm…I was uh…" Rabastan began stuttering.

"Silence!" He screamed and pulled out his wand. "Give me one good reason why I should kill you right here and now?" Voldemort questioned him.

"I umm, I can give you information about the light side." Rabastan said in a scared tone. "I can tell you what they are planning."

Voldemort lowered his wand and looked at him questioningly. "And why would I believe a traitor like yourself?"

"Because I have no reason to lie to you. If I do you will kill me." Rabastan said truthfully.

"Very well." Voldemort said sternly. "What information have you acquired from them? And what information have you told them about the Dark Side?"

"I have only told them that you are planning a major strike against them. I never told them what it was and I didn't name any names to them." He said looking up at Voldemort scared. "They said If I didn't cooperate they would throw me back in Azkaban." He said lowing his eyes to the ground.

"So you just figured you would save your own ass and try to get us all caught? Is that what your intentions were?" Voldemort yelled.

Rabastan did nothing but shake his head yes.

Voldemort looked at him angrily. "What have you learned from them?"

"I learned that they are initiating students into their ranks now. They are desperate. They don't think they will be able to defeat you without extra help." Rabastan stated. "They are also planning on Harry Potter to defeat you again." He said honestly.

"Well I don't think Harry Potter is going to be much of a threat to us anymore." He said looking out over his followers then back to the traitor in front of him. "And neither will you." Voldemort said as he pointed his wand back at Rabastan.

"My Lord, Please. Don't." Rabastan begged for his life.

"Shut you mouth you piece of trash." Voldemort shouted at him. "Finding out you did this to me is beyond forgivable. I would have never thought you capable to this kind of betrayal." Voldemort sneered at him then shouted those two words no wizard ever wants to here shouted at them. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Rabastan straight in his chest then he fell to the ground dead.

Voldemort faced back to his Death Eaters. "Now that he is taken care of does anyone want to add anything else to this meeting?" Voldemort asked then turned his attention to the two men coming up to collect Rabastan's body. "Make sure this body is never found." He said shortly then turned back to his followers.

Once man stepped forward and began talking. "My Lord, what is this you said about Harry Potter no longer being a threat to us. How is this possible?"

An evil smile spread upon Voldemort's snake like face. "That will be told in due time, but tonight I will not give any details. Just know that you will not have to worry about him."

The man shook his head yes then stepped back into the group.

"Now if that is all you are all dismissed." Voldemort said looking amongst the crowd then disappeared quickly from the room.

"I can't believe uncle Rabastan did such a thing." Draco said as they began walking out of the room. "I wonder what father thought of all this."

"I'm sure your father is just as surprised and angry as you are." Ginny said while following close behind Draco.

Draco nodded his head then looked down at Ginny belly then back up at her. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm exhausted." Ginny said as they walked to the place they could use their portkey at.

Once they got their Draco pulled it out and both of them grabbed hold of it. Instantly they were in the Forbidden Forest. "Doing that is safe for the baby, right Gin?" He asked about Portkeying.

"Madam Pomfrey said it was and so is using the flew network." She responded then began walking.

"Ok, I was just curious." Draco said as they walked out of the forest. Soon they were heading up the steps to their private quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, Draco!" Pansy yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"Hey Pans." Ginny said as she began walking towards her to meet her halfway. "What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"I live up here." Pansy said smiling. "Blaise and I got a room over there." Pansy gestured to the side of the hallway she just came from. "This is great. We are like neighbors." Pansy said happily.

"That is great. So how are you feeling?" Ginny asked Pansy about her pregnancy.

"Sick. I've been throwing up all day. How about you?" She asked then looked down the hall at Draco who was standing there waiting for Ginny.

"I haven't felt sick at all. And I hope it stays that way." She said smiling.

Pansy nodded her head. "Well I think you should head off to your room. Draco is still standing there waiting for you." Pansy said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Blaise we said hello." Ginny said before turning around and going back down at Draco.

"How is she feeling?" Draco asked.

"Very sick to her stomach." Ginny said as they walked into their room.

"Oh that's to bad." Draco said as they headed up the steps to their bedroom. "I hope you don't get sick like that."

"Me too." Ginny said as she followed him into their room. "Well I'm going to bed." Ginny said as she began undressing.

"Me too." Draco said as he watched her undress then get into their bed in her underwear.

Draco smiled at her then got undressed and got into bed next to her in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Good night, love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they were awoken by a loud banging on their door. "You get dressed, Gin." Draco said getting out of bed and heading to the door. "I'll head down and see who it is."

Ginny nodded her head and got out of bed. She grabbed her wand and did a quick cleaning spell on herself then went into the closet to change. She pulled a red fitted shirt off the hanger and a pair a faded jeans off the shelf. Once she got dressed she left the room and headed downstairs to see who was there.

"Good morning, Ginny." Ryan said.

"Hello Ryan. Hi Harry." Ginny said looking from Ryan to Harry who was sitting next to him.

"Hello." Harry answered. "Sorry we woke you up. It 11:00 and we figured you guys would be up. "Dumbledore told us where you guys were staying so we figured we would come up and see you guys."

"Well I'm going to go get dressed." Draco said as he headed for the stairs. "I'll be down in 5 minutes." He quickly headed up the steps to get dressed.

"So what is up guys?" Ginny asked as she sat down in a chair close to them.

"I've come to announce that I'm going to be getting the Dark Mark." Harry said. "I received am Owl this morning at Breakfast from Voldemort. "He told me the next initiation was in one week and if I wanted to join the invitation to come with you and Draco." Harry said.

"So you've decided to join then? That's great!" Ginny said as she got up and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Harry since you are joining there is something you should know about me." Ryan said in a serious tone.

"Let me guess. You're a Death Eater too." Harry said looking at him.

Ryan nodded his head. "Well I am, but I'm also Lord Voldemort's son." He paused for a moment to let this information sink in. "My real name is Ryan Riddle."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You're his son?"

Ginny smiled. "That's about the same reaction I had when he told me." Ginny said laughing.

Ryan nodded his head. "I am."

Slowly Harry's wide eyes went back to normal and he nodded his head. "That's cool. I didn't think he had any children." Harry said.

"Only me." Ryan said proudly.

"So have Ron and Hermione been bothering you at all?" Ginny asked concerned. "Cause if so I can go tell off Hermione and Ron for you." Ginny said smiling. "Its been a while since I had it out with one of them."

Harry shook his head no. "Not not really. They just keep trying to talk to me, but I just ignore them."

Ryan nodded his head laughing. "You should see them. Its so funny."

Harry smiled. "It is."

"What's funny?" Draco asked as he walked down the steps.

"Ron and Hermione. They keep trying to talk to Harry." Ryan said.

Draco said down in the chair beside Ginny laughing. "See aren't you upset that you didn't take me up on my offer our first year about us being friends."

"I should have listened to you." Harry said to Draco. "If only I knew then what I know now I would have." Harry laughed then calmed down. "So I'm getting the Mark next week, Malfoy."

"Cool." Draco said smiling. "Its about time."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Like hell. It hurts like hell." Draco said smiling.

"Great." Harry said. "But I'm sure I'll be fine." He smiled. "But I'm going to go now. I've got a paper to work on. I'll catch you guys later." Harry said before getting up and leaving the room.

Ryan sat for a couple seconds after Harry left then stood up. "Well I'm going to go so you two can be alone. I'll see you later guys." Then he walked out of the room.

"Isn't that great about Harry." Draco said to Ginny. "If you would have told me two years ago that I would be friends with him I would never of believed it."

Ginny nodded her head. "I wouldn't have believed it either." She laughed. "But I'm still tired. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright. I'll be in the study doing some research." Draco said standing up. "Have a good nap."

"I will." She said as she got up and went over to the couch and laid down.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	25. Harry Gets The Dark Mark

Chapter 25: Harry's Initiation

"You ready to go now, Harry?" Draco asked as he came downstairs. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I'm ready, but I'm a little nervous." Harry said standing up.

"You will be fine. Everyone is nervous the first time they meet my father." Ginny said smiling.

"Your father?" Harry asked sitting back down again. "What is that supposed to me?" He asked confused.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot to tell you." Ginny said sitting down beside him. "Lord Voldemort adopted me as his daughter after he found out that my own father Arthur Weasley disowned me." Ginny said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "So don't worry. You already got one thing going for you in his eyes." Ginny said smiling.

"And what is that?" Harry asked questioningly. "I've tried to kill him so many times."

"What you have going is that you're my friend." Ginny said smiling. "And about you trying to kill him. Well that was before you realized where your loyalties lied. You had your head filled with the lights rubbish."

"I guess your right." Harry said standing back up again. "I'm ready to go now."

Ginny smiled and stood up. She walked over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the check. "I think we are ready to go now. Lead the way." Draco nodded and the three of them headed out of the castle with their hooded cloaks up over their heads.

When they got far into the forest Draco stopped and turned around to face Harry. "We have this as a portkey." Draco said as he pulled the object out. "All of us just have to hold it with one hand and we will all be transported to the meeting spot."

Harry nodded his head and put on hand on the object. Almost instantly they were standing inside an old abandoned house. "Where are we?" Harry asked looking around.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but its safe." Draco said then noticed some men heading down a hallway. "I think we should follow them. They are probably going to the same place."

"Alright. Lets go then." Harry said and began walking down the hallway in front of Ginny and Draco.

When they got into the room they were supposed to be in it was already filled with people. Ginny, Draco and Harry walked up to the front and stood there waiting for Lord Voldemort to appear so the initiation would begin.

"There are a lot of people here." Harry said looking around.

"There are a lot of Death Eaters." Ginny said quietly. "Did you think it was just going to be a small group?" Ginny said smiling.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know what to think. The only ones I met were you, Draco and Ryan." Harry said.

"Well there are a lot of Death Eaters around the world." She said. "We have them in almost every wizarding nation in the world."

"That is interesting. I had no idea this organization was that big." Harry said.

Draco nodded his head. "I didn't either until I joined and my father told me."

Right after Draco finished talking Lord Voldemort appeared in front of the large group of Death Eaters. "Welcome Death Eaters." Voldemort started. "Tonight we will be initiating three new Death Eaters."

The crowd applauded then fell silent when Voldemort began speaking again. "If you are being initiated please step foreword and stand in a straight line beside me."

Quickly three people came out of the crowd and stood in a straight line beside Lord Voldemort.

"Very good." Voldemort said looking over at the almost new members.

"Please pull off your hood and state your name for everyone to hear." Lord Voldemort said loudly.

The first person in line pulled down their hood. "I am Nicholas Burns." The next person pulled down their hood and the crowd gasped. "My name is Harry Potter." Then the last person pulled down their hood. "My name is Laura Lewis."

"Nicholas Burns please come up and receive your mark." Lord Voldemort said looking over at him.

He quickly stepped forward and went over to Voldemort.

"Repeat after me then pull up your sleeve." He paused for a moment. "I Nicholas Burns pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

"Nicholas Burns pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called." Nicholas quickly responded then pulled up his sleeve.

Voldemort then dipped his wand into the cauldron and placed it onto his arm. Within minutes Nicholas burns was the newest member of the Death Eaters. "Welcome. Now go stand with your fellow Death Eaters." The young man quickly went into the crowd.

Voldemort looked over at Harry and smirked. "It is about time you realized where the real power lies." He said then gestured for Harry to step forward. "Harry Potter repeat after me then pull up your sleeve." He paused for a moment then continued. "I Harry Potter pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

Harry quickly repeated. "I Harry Potter pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called." He then pulled up his sleeve.

Voldemort dipped the wand into the cauldron then placed it on his skin. Within minutes Harry had The Dark Mark on his left arm. "Welcome Mr. Potter. Now go back and stand with the crowd." Harry nodded his head then went back to stand with Ginny and Draco.

"Last but not least will Laura Lewis step forward, repeat after me then pull up your sleeve to receive your mark." Laura stepped forward then Voldemort continued. "I Laura Lewis pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called."

"I Laura Lewis pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I will be wherever I am needed, whenever I am called." She quickly responded then pulled up her sleeve.

Voldemort once again dipped his wand into his cauldron then placed it on her left arm. Within minutes she had the Dark Mark. "Welcome Laura. Now go stand with your fellow Death Eaters." Laura nodded her head then went into the crowd.

"Welcome Nicholas, Harry and Laura to the Death Eaters!" Voldemort said loudly. The crowd applauded for them and was quickly silent when Voldemort began speaking again. "The three of you will be called upon in two weeks to prove your loyalty to me. You will have to complete three tasks. And you will have to know how to use the Unforgivable Curses." He looked over his crowd one last time then disappeared out of the room.

"So how do you feel now that you're a Death Eater?" Ginny asked Harry as they began making their way out of the room.

"I feel great." He said. "I wish I had done this ages ago."

"Didn't it hurt like hell." Draco asked as they made their way to the place they could use the portkey object.

"If it is possible it hurt worse than hell." Harry stated nodding his head.

"You handled it well though. You didn't even flinch." Draco said truthfully. "Which is good, because some people cry out."

"Well if they do I can't blame them." Harry said quickly.

"Still it looks better if you don't. Ginny didn't even flinch when she got her mark." Draco said proudly. "She did great."

"So did you." Ginny said smiling. "And so did you Harry."

Draco then pulled out the object and all three of them touched it. Before they knew it they were standing back in the Forbidden Forest.

"So what did you think of my father?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't know, because I really never got to speak with him. Although he did look pleased that I was joining." Harry stated honestly.

"He is pleased." Ginny responded. "Believe it or not Harry. You are quite an asset to us. The light won't even know what hit them when they find out about you. If they ever." Ginny said smirking.

Harry nodded his head and grinned evilly. "I wonder what Dumbledore would think about this." He said as they started walking. "That old head filled my head with such rubbish I hope he gets it some day from Lord Voldemort."

"He will, Harry. He will." Draco said grinning.

"So tell me about these tasks I have to do?" Harry asked Ginny and Draco.

Draco stopped walking and looked at Harry. "How about we head up to our little house and talk about that. The forest has many ears. I think we've already said to much." Draco said then began walking again.

Ginny and Harry followed him all the way back up to the castle and up to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So about these tasks." Harry said once they were all sitting down around the fireplace.

"Right." Draco said nodding. "Well you have to be able to use all three Unforgivable Curses on someone to prove your loyalty. Everyone has to do this." Draco stated. "We had to."

"Well that shouldn't be to hard. I already know how to do the Killing Curse and the Cruciatus Curse." Harry said truthfully. "I know how to do the Imperious Curse, but I still have to practice it."

"Well then you should be fine by next week." Ginny said to Harry.

"So you two have killed someone before?" Harry asked Ginny and Draco.

Both of them nodded but Draco was the one to speak about it. "Don't take this test lightly. Because I've been told that some people get through the other two, but don't have the guts to kill them."

"I think I'll be fine." Harry said nodding his head. "You didn't know the people you killed? Did you?"

"No, we didn't. But eventually in battle you might have to kill someone you know." Ginny said truthfully. "I mean if he gave you Hermione or Ron to kill. Could you do it in a heartbeat?"

"I could." Harry said. "You don't think it will be one of them? Do you?"

"I doubt it, but like it said. During battle you might have to." Ginny restated.

Harry decided it was time to change the subject. "So what has been going on with you guys lately?"

Hearing this reminded that he wanted to asked Harry something. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you. How would you like to be one of my Groomsmen in our wedding?"

Harry smiled. "I would love to. Who else have you asked?"

"I haven't asked anyone else yet, but I think I'm going to ask Blaise to be my Best Man and Ryan to be my other Groomsman." Draco answered.

"How about you Gin. Have you thought of anyone for your side?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Well I want to ask Pansy to be my Maid of Honor. Her and I have become close over the last couple months. And for my brides maids I have no idea. I don't have many friends who are girls." She shrugged her shoulders. "I might just end up asking Draco's cousin and maybe my older brother's wives."

"Bill's wife?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Charlie isn't married." She answered. "But Fred, George and Bill are the only ones out of my family I still talk to." She answered truthfully. "I mean Charlie owls me everyone once in a while, but he is busy with his own life. He is really self centered in case you hadn't noticed." Ginny laughed.

"Believe me, I've noticed." Harry responded.

"I've never met Bill or Charlie before." Draco stated. "But Fred and George aren't that bad for Weasley's." He smirked at his Finance.

"I know." Ginny laughed. "But I think I need to get to bed." She stood up and looked at Harry. "We have an extra room if you want to stay the night. They are kids beds, but I'm sure you will sleep find." She then looked at Draco. "I'll see you when you come up. Night guys."

"Night, love." Draco said looking up at her.

"Thanks, I think I will stay here tonight." Harry responded. "Goodnight and thanks for everything you have done for me lately. I don't think I would have been able to do this by myself."

Ginny gave Draco one last smile then headed up the stairs to go to bed. Once she got inside she got undressed, put on one of Draco's tee-shirts that came up to her mid thigh then got into bed. Within minutes she had drifted off to sleep. She hadn't even noticed when Draco got into bed, put his arm around her and went to sleep an hour later.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	26. A Couple Months Later

Chapter 26: A Couple Months Later

It had already been a couple months since Harry had received his Dark Mark and had passed the initiation test. The school year was almost over and Ginny couldn't wait until summer came so she could just relax. The baby had begun to take a toll on her body. She was tired, cranky and showing.

"How are you doing, Gin?" Pansy asked her as she walked into Ginny's bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind me coming up. Draco told me you wouldn't mind me visiting."

Ginny smiled at Pansy from her place on the couch. "I'm glad to see you. Finally have someone around who knows what I'm going through." She then patted the cushion next to her to let Pansy know to come sit.

Pansy quickly came over and sat down next to her. "So I've finally stopped throwing up. Now I'm just so exhausted." She said holding her belly.

"I know what you mean. Some days I'm ready to go to sleep by 2:00 in the afternoon." Ginny said smiling. "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really. Blaise is away visiting his mother and father. So I decided to come see you. I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to catch up on things." Pansy said as she adjusted her position to get more comfortable. "Got any plans today?"

"Actually I'm going to see Pomfrey in about 20 minutes. I'm 5 months and she said that when I'm five months she would be able to tell me what I'm having." Ginny said excitedly. "You can come with me if you like."

"That would be nice. I already found out last week that Blaise and I are having a girl." Pansy said proudly. "I wonder what she will look like." She said as she looked down at her belly.

"Well I would be happy with either one." Ginny smiled. "I've had many ultra sounds since I got pregnant, but I asked Pomfrey only to tell me if the baby was healthy or not. I didn't want anymore information until I could be told what I was having." Ginny said before standing up. She then walked over to the closet and got out a pair of sneakers. She went back and sat down to put them on.

"So I guess we are leaving then?" Pansy asked as she watched Ginny tie her shoes.

After Ginny finished she stood up and nodded her head. "Ready?" She asked looking at Pansy.

"Sure, lets go." Pansy said as she followed Ginny downstairs into the living room. "Is Draco coming?"

"I most certainly am. I wouldn't this for the world." Draco said as he stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the steps to help the ladies down. "Ready now Gin?"

"Yes, lets go." Ginny and Draco walked holding hands out of their little apartment and Pansy walked beside Ginny. They didn't talk much until they got right outside the Hospital Wing when Draco stopped walking.

"Well here we go, love." Draco said before giving Ginny a small kiss on her lips. He moved aside and let Ginny walk in ahead of him then followed close behind her.

"Ah, Ginny. Have a seat over there. I will be right over." Madam Pomfrey said as she finished putting vials into the cabinet.

"Alright." Ginny walked over to the bed and laid down on it. She waited in silence for Pomfrey to come over.

"Alright now, lets see what your having, Ginny." Madam Pomfrey said as she rolled over the ultra sound machine.

Ginny nodded her head and lifted up her shirt so Pomfrey could begin.

Madam Pomfrey gelled up her belly then put what looked like a small camera over her stomach. "So are you ready to know?" She asked as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"I am." Ginny said smiling.

Draco grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and kissed her forehead.

Madam Pomfrey turned the screen around towards them. Of course Draco and Ginny didn't know what to look for really. So they waited for Madam Pomfrey to point their baby out.

"Right here is your baby." She said pointing to a small developing body. "It is a boy."

"Yes!" Draco said happily. 

Ginny looked over at him smiling. "I thought it didn't matter to you."

"It doesn't. But a boy will be able to carry on my name." Draco said happily as he looked at the screen.

Then Madam Pomfrey began speaking again. "And here is your other baby."

Ginny and Draco's jaws dropped in unison. "Another? We are having twins?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Indeed you are." Madam Pomfrey said. "And the other baby is a boy." She said as she watched the two young parent's faces. "You are having twin boys."

"You hear that Gin. We are having two boys." Draco said happily. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, but it is great. Wait till I tell father." Ginny said before looking over at Pansy who was looking at them smiling.

"Congrats, guys." Pansy said smiling. "Maybe one of your boys will grow up to marry my baby girl." Pansy said to Ginny.

"Wouldn't that be nice." Ginny answered.

"Well I must be going now. I'll talk to you two later." Pansy said standing up. "And again congrats on the twins."

"Thanks Pans." Draco and Ginny both said as they watched her leave.

"Well you two are free to go now. Do you want me to print out a picture for you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, Please do." Draco said quickly. "And thank you."

Pomfrey moved the small camera around Ginny's belly until a good picture of both babies came about. She clicked on a small button and printed it out. "Well here you go." She said before walking away with the ultra sound machine.

Ginny took a paper towel from beside her and wiped her belly clean then stood up beside Draco. "So now we have to think of two boys names." Ginny said smiling. "This is going to be fun."

Draco nodded his head and looked down at the picture. "Can you believe we created them?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head no then grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Harry asked as he walked into their room.

"We are having twins, Harry. Two boys." Ginny answered happily.

"Wait let me get this straight. Your having two boys?" Harry asked.

"That's correct. Do you want to see a picture?" Ginny asked then handed it over to him.

Harry looked at it. "They are perfect. Congratulations."

"They are, aren't they." Draco said proudly. "After all they are Malfoy's."

"Yes well I'm going to head off to sleep. I'm exhausted." Ginny said before standing up. "Wake me at dinner." She said to Draco then headed up the steps.

"Alright, Have a good nap." Draco said as he watched Ginny disappear up the steps.

"I got my first assignment yesterday." Harry said to Draco.

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned.

"To be a spy for the Dark Side. He wants me to get information from the light. Which shouldn't be hard because no one would expect me to double cross them." Harry said grinning. "Although I would love to see the looks on their faces when they find out who I'm fighting for."

"That would be priceless." Draco said smirking. "I think Old Dumbledore just might finally die of a heart attack."

"Yea, I know." Harry said.

"Think Weasel and Mudblood have any idea about you having the Dark Mark?" Draco asked quietly.

"None what so ever. But if they ever did I would make sure they quickly forgot about it." Harry said in a serious tone.

"What lengths would you go to, to protect your secret?" Draco asked. "Because sometimes you have to go to great ones."

"I would do whatever is needed to be done." Harry answered truthfully.

"Even if that means killing one of them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, even if I have to kill one of them." Harry said truthfully. "I hate them, so I don't think it would be to hard to do it."

"So word around Slytherin is that Mr. Harry Potter has got himself a girlfriend." Draco said grinning.

Harry nodded his head. "I have. I met her at the initiation. She transferred here last week from Durmstrang"

"So she is a Death Eater then?" Draco asked.

"She is." Harry said shortly.

"I heard someone transferred in last week, but I have not met her yet." Draco said.

"Well you and Ginny can meet her tonight them." Harry stated. "You probably would have met her, but you and Ginny haven't been down for Dinner in so long."

"That's true." Draco said shortly. "I will see you at dinner then. But I have to go to the library now to work on some homework."

"I've got work to do too." Harry said standing up. "I'll see you at dinner." He then shook Draco hand and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco walked into the great hall for the first time in months. They walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down beside Pansy. "Is Harry here yet?" Draco asked her. "We are supposed to be meeting his new girl."

"No, he hasn't come down yet. But I suppose he will be down soon." Pansy said before taking a sip of her cherry soda.

"Have you met her?" Ginny asked Pansy.

"Only once or twice." Pansy said smiling. "Her and Harry look nice together."

"What is her name?" Ginny asked.

"Well why don't you asked Harry, because here he comes with her." Pansy said as she watched Harry walk over to the table holding a girls hand.

"Hello guys." Harry said as he sat down. They girl he was with sat down beside him and smiled as a way to say hello. "Right, now let me introduce you to my girl." Harry said as he looked at Ginny and Draco.

"Ginny. Draco. This is my girlfriend Laura. Laura Lewis." Harry said gesturing to Laura. "She transferred last week from Durmstrang."

"Hello Laura. Miss your old school?" Ginny asked.

"Hello." Laura said to both Ginny and Draco then focused her attention on Ginny to answer her question. "No, not really. Since I met Harry I've been wanting to transfer here."

"What house are you in?" Draco asked.

"Ravenclaw." Laura answered shortly.

"Second best house in the school. Just be lucky you weren't sorted in bloody Gryffindor." Draco said grinning then looked at Harry.

"Harry told me about the twins." Laura said trying to make conversation.

"We just found out today. We were very surprised, but very happy." Ginny said grinning.

"I would imagine." Laura said before starting to cut up the meat in front of her. When she finished she began eating.

"So Laura. Did your family move to England?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. My father and mother will be moving in June." She said then glanced at Harry then back to Ginny. "My father just received a position at the ministry. He is going to be an unspeakable." She said quietly. "But he won't start until after I come home and I am settled in." Laura answered then asked both Ginny and Draco. "Where do you live?"

"For right now in Malfoy Mannor, But after the wedding on July 2 we will be moving into our own Mannor." Draco said proudly.

"Oh and If you like you may come to the wedding as Harry's date." Ginny offered.

"I would love too. Thank you." Laura said then reached down on the table and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry in return squeezed her hand back.

"May I ask. When is the Baby due?" Laura said looking at Ginny.

"The boys are due October 1st." Ginny said grinning. "And I can't wait." Ginny then yawned and looked over at Draco who then nodded his head.

"Well it has been nice meeting you Laura, but we must be going now. Ginny is getting tired and needs her rest." He stood up and helped Ginny up.

"Yes it was nice meeting you, Laura. Feel free to stop by anytime when Harry comes by or you can come yourself." Ginny said looking at her.

"Alright. Same to both of you. Bye." Laura said.

"Well she seems good for Harry." Ginny said as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"I agree. Hopefully she will make him as happy as you make me." Draco said as he put his arm around her and lead her up to their room.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	27. One Month To Go

Chapter 27: One Month to Go

Ginny tiredly got out of bed, showered and got dressed. She was halfway through her eighth month and was ready for these boys to come out. When she got downstairs she saw a note laying on the end table. She picked it up and began reading.

__

Ginny,

I've gone down to breakfast. I'll see you when you get there. Hope you feel ok. Love you.

-Draco

"How nice of him to leave without me." Ginny thought to herself as she walked out of the small apartment.

While Ginny was going down the stairs she heard someone running to catch up with her. "Ginny! Wait up!" Yelled the voice of her older brother Ron. "Great. Just what I need." Ginny thought to herself as she turned around to face her weasel brother. "What do you want?" She asked with her voice full of attitude.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing with.." He looked down at her big belly then back up to her face. "With your eh, pregnancy." He sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, I've been pregnant for eight and a half months now. If you really cared you would have asked me sooner. What do you really want?" Ginny asked while eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"No, Ginny. I really just wanted to ask you how you were doing and when you were do. And ifyouwantedtocomehomeforavisit." He quickly spoke.

"Well I'm just peachy and the babies are due next month." She said as they started walking. "And what was the last thing you said? You spoke much to quickly."

Ron grabbed her wrist when she started walking again and pulled her back around to face him. "Babies? What do you mean babies?" Ron asked then repeated the last part slowly for her. "I said. Do you want to come home for a visit?" He sighed. "Mum really misses you. And so do Fred and George."

"Yes, Babies Ron. We are having twins." She smiled. "Boys to be exact."

Ron smirked. "Well lets hope they don't turn out like Fred and George." He then grabbed hold of the banister next to him. "So what do you say about coming home?" Ron asked.

Ginny thought about it for a second. She thought about how much she hated her family. "I say, no."

"You say what!" Ron yelled. "How could you be so inconsiderate to mum?"

"How could I?" Ginny asked with anger. "I don't recall her coming up to see me at all these last eight months. And as for Fred and George they are more then welcome to stop by and see me." She smiled. "They already know that and they already have."

"Oh have they?" Ron asked as he glared at his sister. "Well good for them."

"Ron if your done I'm going to go down and eat." She started walking. "I've got to eat for three you know and I'm starving. And if your only going to fight with me I don't have time for you." She stated honestly. "I can't have this much stress this late in my pregnancy. It isn't healthy."

Ron didn't say anything. He just stormed off back up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought you were going to come down." Draco said as he stood up to help Ginny sit down. "Feeling alright?"

"I just saw Ron." Ginny said in a not to happy voice.

"So I guess your not feeling alright then." Harry said from across the table. "What did the louse have to say?"

Ginny took a plate of pancakes, put them in front of her and looked at Harry. "He asked me to come home for a visit to see mum. And worst of all he tried to use Fred and George to do it." She shook her head. "Said that they really missed me. Which isn't true because they saw me last weekend."

"He is such a git." Laura spoke up. "I've only met him a couple times, but I have no time for him."

"Well lucky for you." Ginny said smiling. "I've known him my whole life." Ginny smirked. "Oh and get this. He didn't even know about us having twins."

"I thought he would have known." Draco said as he took a sip of his drink. "Figured talk would have got back to him."

"So did I." Ginny said before she began eating.

"Oh before I forget. There is a meeting tonight in the forest." Harry said quietly to Draco, Ginny and Laura. "I got notice of it late last night." Harry took a sip of his drink. "It is so close because it isn't safe for Ginny to port key in her condition."

"What is it about?" Draco asked. "I'm surprised father didn't say anything." Draco said looking at Harry then remembered his father was away on business. "Never mind, father is away. He couldn't have told me."

"I think it is about his plans." Harry whispered quietly to everyone. "He said everyone will have something important assigned to them tonight, but the meeting is just for us who go to the school."

Laura nodded her head. "What do you think he might give you to do Ginny?" Laura asked. "I mean you can't do much until after the twins are born."

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing." Ginny said looking at Laura. "Guess we will just have to wait and see." Ginny then looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Hermione coming towards them. "Look out here comes the know it all." Ginny said looking at Harry who then nodded his head.

"Harry. May I have a word?" Hermione said after she stopped behind Harry.

Ginny looked over at Laura who looked like she was going to get up and say something to Hermione but shook her head no to tell her to stay out of it. Laura nodded her head and looked at Harry to see what he would say back to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me? We are no longer friends Granger." He said as he turned around in his seat to look at her. "These are my friends." Harry said as he gestured to Draco, Ginny and Laura.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and waved at her to get under her skin. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry. "It is important. It is about Ron."

"I don't care about Ron. He is dead to me and so are you." Harry replied coldly to Hermione. "So go find someone who cares." And with that said Harry turned back around to his friends. "Can you believe her?" Harry asked as he heard Hermione sniffle and walk away.

"I know, isn't she pathetic." Draco said grinning. "She never gives up."

"Sometimes the two of them corner me in the common room and try to convince me I'm under a spell." He laughed.

"How absurd. Don't they know that crap doesn't work on you?" Ginny asked Harry while laughing.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You think they would, but they obviously don't."

"Harry how come they won't leave you alone? Why do they keep approaching you when you tell them to stay away?" Laura asked. "I mean they are really annoying me."

"I guess they can't accept that I've moved on from them." Harry replied. "And I'm sorry if they are bothering you. Next time I'll have to make it clearer that I don't want them around." He then leaned over and gave Laura a long kiss on the lips.

"Laura, do they ever bother you?" Draco asked after Harry and Laura stopped kissing.

"They have a couple times, but I try not to let it bother me." She sighed. "It is like they are obsessed with Harry or something."

Harry's head snapped back over to Laura. "They have been approaching you again?" Harry asked angrily. "I thought I told them to stay away from you." He shook his head and turned around to look at Hermione and Ron and the Gryffindor table.

"They have, but don't worry about it." Laura said calmly. "They will get what they deserve soon."

Harry had obviously not heard a word Laura had said and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said without turning around.

Ginny looked at Laura who was watching Harry walk over towards Ron and Hermione. "What is he doing?" Ginny asked aloud.

"Giving them what they deserve." Draco answered. "I would do the same thing."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Laura!" Harry yelled at Ron and Hermione. "It's bad enough I have to put up with your sorry asses, but she shouldn't have to."

"But Harry…" Hermione pleaded. "We were only trying…"

"Trying to what? Get her to side with you? Get her to be your friend?" Harry cut her off and asked full of rage.

"No, we were just trying to find out if she thought you were under a spell." Ron said as he stood up in front of Harry.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I AM UNDER NO SPELL!" He yelled. "I just got tired of being around you users."

"Harry, please believe us. We never meant to make you feel that way." Ron said looking at Harry.

"I don't want to hear it and If you ever go near her again you will regret it." He sneered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads quickly. Harry then turned around and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"That felt good." Harry said grinning as he sat down.

"Looks like it did." Draco said smirking. "I would have done the same thing."

Harry nodded his head then looked at Laura. "If they bother you again tell me."

Laura nodded her head and kissed Harry on the cheek. "What do you say we get out of here and you let me thank you for what you did?" Laura asked suggestively.

Harry nodded his head and stood up with Laura. "We will see you later."

"Bye guys." Laura said before the two of them walked way and out of the great hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for coming my children." Lord Voldemort said loudly to all the students standing before him. "It is time to put my plan into motion."

Everyone in the crowd clapped their hands until Lord Voldemort silenced them by putting his hand in the air.

"Ginny, will you please step forward and stand beside me." Lord Voldemort said as he looked at her. "Come stand beside your brother." Ryan was already standing beside Lord Voldemort from before the meeting began.

Ginny quickly stepped out of the crowd and took her place beside her brother. "Doing well Ryan?" Ginny asked after she kissed him on the cheek. "I haven't seen you in a week or so."

"I've been busy helping father." Ryan answered and then put his hand on her stomach. "So I guess it won't be longer before I'm an uncle then?" He asked.

"Only one month to go." Ginny said grinning.

"That's great." Ryan replied and put a hand on his sisters shoulder. "I'm sure you will be a great mum."

"If you two are finished I would like to continue." Lord Voldemort cut them off sternly.

Both of them shook their heads yes and watched their father as he continued to speak.

"Tonight you will all get an assignment to carry out so that my plan of wiping out all non pure bloods will be successful, but first we need to start in that school of yours." Voldemort said loudly. "We need to cleanse it of all the dirty mud bloods who are disgracing our wizarding community." Voldemort then stood quietly for a couple minutes to let the crowd take it what he had just announced. "Now will Ginny, Ryan, Draco, Laura and Harry please stand over there. I will be giving you five your assignment last."

The five of them quickly walked over to the nearby tree and waited for Lord Voldemort to finish giving out his assignments to the other students.

"I had no idea Voldemort had so many Death Eaters at our school." Harry spoke as he whached what was going on.

"This isn't even all of them." Ryan replied. "Many were told not to come for fear that someone might notice their absence. There are about 45 to 55 student Death Eaters in the school. And new people are coming to recruit very often. I figure by the time the war rolls around we will have a pretty hefty amount of followers behind us." Ryan said looking at Ginny. "Father said that if the numbers get to huge that he will put us both in charge of small groups of people. He will tell us what is going on and we will tell them. And then we will report back to father with anything involving our group."

"That's interesting." Ginny said holding her stomach. "Did he mention about how we are going to keep my little ones safe when the war breaks out?"

"Good question, Ginny." Lord Voldemort said from behind her. "I figure we will put them into hiding with a nurse during the war. And when the war is over they will return to you and Draco."

"Will we get to see them during the war at all?" Draco asked concerned.

"Of course silly boy. Do you honestly think I would let your children go without seeing there parents." She smirked. "Am I really that cruel?" Voldemort then looked around the small group of students. "Don't answer that."

"So what was Ryan talking about when he mentioned us being in charge of small groups?" Ginny asked her father.

"Ah yes. When the war starts you will be in charge of your own small group. Ryan and his partner will have one group, Ginny and Draco will have another and Harry and Laura will have another." Voldemort explained. "You all will be in command of certain groups specifically for certain purposes."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in an interested voice.

"For instance, Harry. You and Laura could be put in charge of a group I put together for specifically assassinating." He grinned. "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head and waited to hear more from his master.

"Well now for your assignments." Voldemort looked around at his followers. "Draco, I need you to do some recruiting. Don't come out and say anything to anyone. Just listen for anyone who might be interested and point them in the direction of your father." Draco nodded his head.

"Laura, I understand you are in Ravenclaw. Am I correct?" Laura nodded her head. "I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. I fear we might have a traitor in our mists and I think she might be in your house. Her name is Chloe McBaine. Keep a close eye on her and report to me weekly on your findings."

"Harry I know this might be hard for you to hear, but when the time comes I might need you to take out Hermione Granger. I feel she is a huge threat to our success." Harry nodded his head. "I will need it to look like an accident. So no fingers can be pointed back to you or any other Death Eater."

"Ginny, For now I just need you to stay healthy and bring those babies into the world safely." Voldemort stated. "I don't want to load you with any stress right now. I will give you your assignment after you are married to Draco." Ginny nodded her head and felt a little relieved that she didn't have to do anything just yet.

"Ryan, I need you to also keep eyes and ears open in Gryffindor. Since Harry is no longer talking to Hermione and Ron I need you to stay friends with them to get information about the light side." Ryan nodded his head. "Well now that you all have your assignments you may leave. And remember to check in with me weekly." He paused for a moment. "Actually send them all to Malfoy Mannor. Narcissa will make sure I get everything." Voldemort then vanished into thin air and left the five of them standing alone in the forest.

"Guess we should head back then." Ryan said and started walking with Ginny. "I heard about what happened with Ron earlier."

"Word travels fast around here." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about him and don't let him get to you. If you see him just ignore him and keep walking. You don't owe him any of your time." Ryan stated. "And he certainly hasn't done anything to make you."

"I know. I know. He just gets on my nerves. He doesn't talk to me for how many months then comes up asking for me to visit my ungrateful family." She shook her head no. "I don't think so. They are no longer my family. Well except Fred and George." She grinned. "I hear they joined." Ginny stated. "Did you see it?"

"I did. And honestly I was wondering what took them so long to join. They have been put in charge of inventing weapons for the war." He said silently because they were now out of the forest.

"How come I'm not surprised by that." Ginny laughed. "I'm sure they loved that assignment."

"They did. And they have already come up with some great ideas." Ryan said as he held the door open for her then waited for Draco to grab it.

"Well I'm off to bed now sis. I'll see you some time soon." Ryan said before kissing her on the cheek and heading off towards Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Laura.

"I guess she is spending the night." Ginny said as her and Draco started making their way up the steps toward there living quarters. "Her and Harry seem very serious."

"I agree." Draco answered. "I just hope they don't get caught by that old bat of a head of house Harry has." Draco laughed as he walked in the living room with Ginny following close behind.

"Wouldn't that be funny!" Ginny said loudly. "Could you imagine the look on their faces."

"I don't want to." Draco said dryly. "Well how about we head off to bed. Its been a long day." Draco stated. "Well for me at least. You slept till almost noon."

"Haha, very funny." She said as she followed him up the stairs to go to bed.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	28. New Arrivals

Chapter 28: New Arrivals

It was already October of the new year of school. The summer had flown by so quickly. Her and Draco had decided not to get married until after the babies were born. They figured they would have a Wedding around Halloween. Last month, not to long after the new school term had started. Draco had got his assignment from Lord Voldemort. He had already recruited five students into the ranks of the Death Eaters and had got recognition from Lord Voldemort himself.

"It should be any day now sweetie." Draco said as he walked in the bedroom and saw Ginny resting on their bed. Yesterday she had gone up to Madam Pomfrey for a check up and was told that she was dilated 4 centimeters. So naturally she was sent back to her room on bed rest. She wasn't aloud out of her bed except to use the bathroom.

"I hope so." Ginny complained. "I don't know how much longer of this I can take."

"It will all be over next week." He smiled. "Madam Pomfrey said you could have this baby anytime between now and the day after tomorrow."

"Well lets just hope it is today rather than tomorrow." Ginny said as she held on to her stomach.

"So Ginny have you thought of any names yet? We don't have much time left." Draco stated as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"No. But I think the names will come to me when I see them for the first time." Ginny replied tiredly. "Have you?"

"No, I've decided to let you name them." Draco stated as he put one of his hands on her stomach.

"How nice of you." Ginny smiled. "But please if you don't like the names I pick or don't think they suit them speak up and tell me." She smiled. "I don't want our kids going through life with the wrong names.

"I promise, but I don't see how that will happen. I have faith you will name them perfectly." Draco replied.

"I hope so." Ginny sighed.

"Well I'm going down to the study to do some homework. If you need anything call me." Draco said before kissing his fiancé on the forehead and leaving the room.

Ginny had eventually closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later Ginny woke up to a horrific pain in her lower stomach. It was so terrible she felt like crying, but all she could think about was that the babies were coming. She quickly got out of bed and hurried down to Draco as quickly as she could go.

Once she got downstairs she rushed into the study. "It is time." Ginny said holding her stomach.

Draco looked at her with his jaw hanging open. It took him minute or two to process, but when it did he jumped out of his seat and rushed over to Ginny. "We've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Draco said as he lead her out of the apartment and towards the hospital wing. "How do you feel?" He asked as he levitated her up the steps so she didn't have to walk.

"This is the worst pain I've ever felt. Now get me to Pomfrey now!" She yelled at Draco who quickly picked up the pace and before they knew it they were in the hospital wing.

"Ginny's having the babies!" Draco yelled to the empty room.

A second later Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of them. "Bring her this way quickly." Draco grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and lead her behind Madam Pomfrey to a bed in the corner of the room.

Madam Pomfrey then put out a night gown on the bed. "Draco help her out of her clothes and into this. I don't think she will be able to do this herself." Draco nodded his head and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around them as she got the supplies ready to deliver the twins.

A couple minutes later she entered back through the curtains and found Ginny sitting in the bed with her feet up in the stirrups and Draco by herself coaching her breathing. "Alright now. Lets have a look." Madam Pomfrey said as she lifted up the gown to examine Ginny."

"Alright you are fully dilated. Don't push until I tell you to." Madam Pomfrey pulled over a stool and sat down in front of Ginny. A couple minutes later she spoke. "Alright push, Gin."

"Ahhhh!" Ginny yelled and squeezed Draco's hand as she pushed with all she had.

"Ok, stop for now." Madam Pomfrey said looking up at Ginny who looked in terrible pain.

"This is all your fault!" Ginny yelled at Draco. "Don't ever touch me again!" She said angrily.

Draco quickly nodded his head and let go of Ginny's hand.

"Push." Madam Pomfrey said loudly.

"Ahhhh!" Ginny screamed as she began pushing. She then reached over and grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it again. "Oh my god!"

"Ok I see the head. Keep pushing he's coming." Pomfrey reassured.

Ginny kept pushing and before she knew it she heard the cry of her first child. Madam Pomfrey handed him off to the nurse behind her who put a tag on it that read "Malfoy Baby 1."

"Ok, here comes the next one Gin." Pomfrey said. "Push."

Ginny pushed and screamed so loud that she figured the whole entire school could hear her.

"Alright stop and rest a minute." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked up at Ginny. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better? How much longer?" Ginny replied and asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I think this is going to be the last push. I see his head." She replied. "Alright one last big push Gin and then your done."

Ginny pushed that baby out with all her might. The only sound she could hear was the sound of herself screaming until she heard the little cries of the other baby.

Madam Pomfrey handed the baby over to the nurse who put a tag on the second baby that read. "Malfoy Baby 2."

"You did good Ginny. In a couple minutes you will be able to see your boys." She said. "But first we have to examine and clean them off." She said as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Ginny said smiling she then looked over at Draco. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I might have deserved it." He smiled. "You did great."

"Thanks. So did you." She smiled. "I don't think I could have kept breathing without you."

"Ms. Weasley. Here are your boys. When you name them the names on their tags will change." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed the little boys off to their mother.

Ginny looked down at them and noticed she was holding the older one in her right arm and the younger in her left. "Now lets see…what to name you two." She smiled down at her boys.

Draco sat down on the bed beside her and Ginny handed him the younger of the two boys. "Aren't they beautiful." Ginny said as she started crying. "Can you believe we created them."

"They are. And they should be. They are Malfoy's." Draco said proudly.

"Ah yes. I forgot, all Malfoy's are beautiful." Ginny smiled and looked down at the small baby she was holding. He was smaller than his younger brother and had little stands of red hair. He still had blue eyes like all babies have when they are born. "I think I'll call you Caleb Malfoy." She then looked at the younger baby that Draco was holding. He was the picture of his father. "And you." She put her finger out and let the baby grab hold of it. "I think I'll name Cole Malfoy."

"Cole and Caleb it is." Draco said happily. He looked down at the wrist band around Cole and saw that it no longer said Malfoy Baby 2. It now Read Cole Malfoy.

"You like the names, Draco?" Ginny asked looking over at him?

"I love them. Now may I hold Caleb?" He asked smiling. Ginny nodded her head and switched babies with him so that she was now holding Cole.

A couple minutes later Madam Pomfrey came back in with two basinets to hold the babies in during their stay in the hospital wing. Draco got up and put Caleb down in one then went and got the baby from Ginny and put him in the basinet beside his brother.

"Does Draco's father know I had the babies?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He does and Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy will be here shortly. As will your parents Ms. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Dumbledore contacted them all."

Ginny nodded her head and figured that her parents would want to come see them so she decided to be nice today. She wasn't going to let anything ruin the birthday of her babies. Which was today October 2nd.

"How do you feel darling?" Came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy. "And where are my Grandchildren." She said happily.

"I'm doing alright. And your Grandchildren are right there." Ginny pointed to the two basinets beside the bed. "Draco why don't you introduce your parents to your babies."

Narcissa then started to cry. "What is wrong, mum?" Draco asked as he put am arm around his mother.

"My baby has babies now." She sniffled and looked over at the basinet. "And aren't they just so angelic."

"Indeed they are." Mr. Malfoy added and looked at Ginny. "What names have you decided on?"

"Caleb and Cole Malfoy." Ginny said happily.

"Very fitting for a Malfoy." Lucius said proudly and went over to the basinets to join his wife.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny dear how do you feel?" Molly Weasley said as she hurried over to her daughter. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Bill and Charlie followed behind her.

"I'm alright." She replied. "Why don't you guys go over to see Cole and Caleb." She smiled. "Draco will introduce you."

Molly, Ron, Bill and Charlie nodded and followed Draco over to the basinets to look at the two babies.

"Hey Gin." Fred said as he gave his sister a hug. "You look awful."

"Thanks Fred." She laughed. "You look pretty terrible yourself."

"He does doesn't he." George chimed in and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Gin, But dad decided not to come."

"Well I'm glad he didn't." Ginny said truthfully. "I'm not his daughter anymore."

"I know Gin, I know." Fred said nodding then whispered in her ear. "We hear you got a new father you lucky girl."

Ginny smiled. "I did and will you two go to him today and tell him the good news. Oh and take a picture of the babies with you for him."

"We will Gin." George said happily. "Now let me go see my nephews."

Ginny nodded and watched George go over to the twins and greet them. Fred shortly followed over George and grinned. "Caleb looks just like you Gin. Which is good we wouldn't want them both looking like Draco over here." George joked.

"Funny, George." Draco smiled. "But your right he does look just like his mum."

Fred and George then quickly went outside of the curtain and came back with a couple bags. "You didn't think we came without any presents. Now did you?" He said as he handed the bag over to Ginny. "Now some stuff I would recommend not giving to them until they are a little older, but most you can give to them now."

Ginny smiled and looked through the bags. Most were stuffed animals and little toys for them. "Thanks guys. We really appreciate it."

"No Problem, but we must be leaving now. We have work to do." Fred Said to Draco and shook his hand followed by George. They then went over to their sister and gave her a hug. And their last stop was to the twins. "Now guys if you ever want to learn how to drive your parents crazy you come and find us. We have tons of advice for you." They said before leaving the room and going back to work.

"They are so beautiful." Mrs. Malfoy said to Mrs. Weasley. "You two did good." They both said look at Ginny and Draco.

"I'm happy for you." Ron said. "But I have to get back to class now."

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by." Ginny said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Alright. Everyone must leave now. The babies need their rest and so does their mother. You may stop by tomorrow if you like. But visiting hours are closed for today." Madam Pomfrey said to the families.

Everyone in the room said good bye to the babies and to Ginny and Draco then headed back home.

"Alright Gin. I'm going to go spread the news to all our friends about Caleb and Cole. I'll be back in a little while." Draco said before giving Ginny a kiss on her mouth. He then went over to the babies who were now sleeping and gave them each a kiss on their forehead and then left the room.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	29. A Year Later

Chapter 29- A Year Later

Ginny and Draco were both out of school now and living in a huge House of their own. Draco had gone into business with his father and Ginny decided to stay home with the children. Although Draco had told her he would hire a nurse to take care of the twins Ginny didn't feel right about letting anyone else raise her babies. It was something she always dreamed of doing on her own.

Ginny walked into the Babies room. She couldn't believe it had been over a year since they were born. They both had grown into cute little toddlers. They were now almost two. Caleb, the older of the two twin Malfoy's had red hair and acted just the way Draco's mother had described Draco at that age. He was always into everything and had developed quite the attitude for a one year old. Cole on the other hand Who was the spitting image of his father acted more like Ginny's brother Ron had when he was a child. He had the Weasley temper and could throw a damn good tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"Alright boys. Lets go down stairs. Daddy should be home soon and I hear he has a surprise for you." Ginny said happily as she took the hands of her boys and leaded them carefully down the steps towards the family room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Both the boys yelled as they ran into the room and saw their father sitting on the couch.

Draco immediately got up and took of his boys into his arms for a hug. "I got you boys something." Draco smirked then put them down and went over to get a bag beside the fireplace.

"Yay!" Cole screamed as he grabbed Caleb's hand dragged him along behind their dad.

"What that?" Caleb asked when he saw his dad reach into the bag.

"This is for you Caleb." Draco said as he pulled out a miniature broom that was just their size to ride. "And this is for you Cole." He said and pulled out a matching broom and handed it to him.

"A Boom! A Boom!" Cole yelled with excitement as he took it from his father.

"Draco Dear, may I have a word with you?" Ginny interrupted and pulled Draco over to the other side of the room.

Draco followed her over and waited for her to speak.

"Do you think they are old enough for brooms Draco? Don't you think they might get hurt?" Ginny asked.

"I got my first broom when I was one." Draco replied. "And they won't get hurt. The brooms now are charmed so they cannot fall off of it. And besides it doesn't go that fast. Its just so they can learn."

"Alright. But if they get hurt, your going to get hurt." Ginny said sternly.

"Alright. We will be careful." Draco said and kissed his wife on the cheek then went back over to the boys. Ginny followed close behind him and sat down on the sofa to watch them.

"Show Daddy." Cole said to his father.

"Well all you have to do is get on it like your going to ride it." Draco said to the boys. Who then mounted their brooms. They knew how to do this from watching Draco play Quidditch in their backyard with their uncle Blaize.

"Good, now push off." Draco said and watched as the boys pushed off and came off the ground a little bit.

"Wow!" They cheered as they hovered in the air for a couple minutes with Draco standing between the two making sure they are comfortable.

Caleb then started moving forward on his broom. He then turned his head to his mommy. "Mummy look!" He said excitedly.

"Good job, sweetie." Ginny cheered then looked over at Cole who was now following his brother. "Me do it too, Mummy!"

"I see, honey. Good job!" She smiled at him and looked over at Draco who was looking at his sons proudly. "Training them to be pro's already, Draco?" She teased.

"Funny, Gin." He looked over at her smiling. "Alright, boys. I think that is enough for today. Maybe we could try this again tomorrow." Draco said as he helped them down off their brooms. "But I don't want you to use these unless your mother or I are around. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Both of them said unhappily then ran out of the room to go play upstairs with their toys.

Ginny watched the boys run from the room then looked over at Draco who was heading over to her. "I don't believe I got a kiss from you since I got home, my love."

Ginny smiled then stood up and put her arms around his neck. Draco then moved his head closer to hers and began kissing her passionately.

"ewwww!" Came the voices of their two sons from the door way. When they heard then Ginny and Draco looked over at them smiling.

"May I help you?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Mummy, Harry figgure?" Caleb asked.

"Last I saw your Harry Potter Quidditch figures they were in the dining room." Ginny answered then saw both boys run out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was in the kitchen getting a drink when she heard the door bell ring. Shortly followed by that she heard Draco yell. "I'll get it!"

A couple minutes later she walked into the family room and saw Harry sitting with Draco. "Hello Harry." Ginny said as she walked over to him to give him a hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hi Gin. I've been good." He said smiling. "But I've got some news for you two."

"Yes we do." Came the voice of Harry's girlfriend Laura. She was just now entering the room. "Sorry I had to freshen up."

"How are you, Laura?" Ginny asked as she hugged her.

"I'm doing great." Laura said happily.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "Alright, spill it."

Harry then stood up and put his arm around Laura. "We got married last weekend."

Draco immediately stood up and hugged them both. Ginny followed. "Congratulations! Did you elope?"

Laura nodded her head. "Yes. It was so exciting!" She squealed happily.

"I can imagine." Ginny smiled.

"Well we only stopped by to share the good news. Tell the boys we said hello." Harry said grinning. "We've uh got things to do."

Draco nodded his head understanding perfectly. "Alright mate, I'll talk to you later."

"Yea, bye guys and congratulations." Ginny said then her and Draco showed them to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning next week Ginny was awoken by Draco to hurry up and get dressed. They had a couple visitors downstairs and it was important. When she finally got downstairs she was met by Mr. Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Blaize Zambini, Ryan Riddle and The Potters.

"To what do I owe this?" Ginny said politely as she entered the room and greeted everyone one at a time.

"Ginny, dear. It is time." Her father spoke and lead her away from the group of people to speak with her alone. "War is upon us. It is time to put the boys into hiding. We are planning our strike for next week."

Ginny was shocked. She knew the war was coming, but she had no idea it would be this soon. "But where will they be going? Is everything ready and safe for them?" Ginny asked worried.

"Everything is ready and everything is safe. I think we should take them their today. I want them out of the area immediately. I don't want them hurt or to be around while we discuss things. They are still to young." Lord Voldemort said to Ginny.

"Alright." She replied them looked over to Draco. "Go get the boys and tell them to grab whatever they can pack into their bags. They are clothes already so they only need to bring toys or whatever else they want." Draco nodded then went to get his sons.

"Father when will we be able to see them again?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'm setting up weekly visits, but they must be secretive. We cannot risk anyone finding out where they are. Only the people in this room know where they are." Lord Voldemort stated. "I have ordered for Narcissa to take them to the place and you and Draco and go over later tonight to see them."

Ginny nodded and walked over to where the rest of the people and sat down. Ten minutes later the boys ran into the room holding their bags. "Mummy, daddy says we going. Is that tue?" Cole said quietly to his mum.

"Yes boys and you be good with Grandmother. Don't give her any trouble or you will be in big trouble tonight." Ginny said then gave her babies hugs. Draco did the same and took them over to his father. "Alright father. They are ready."

Lucius nodded and took the boys over to the fireplace and Flooed out of the house with the boys yelling "Bye Bye!" as they disappeared into the flames.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later everyone was in the dungeons of Malfoy Mannor. Voldemort had called a Death Eater meeting to announce the starting of the Wizarding World War.

"Good afternoon, my death eaters." Voldemort said proudly. "I have an announcement to make." He paused for a moment and looked around the room. Beside him were his son Ryan, Ginny, Draco, Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. "The Wizarding World War will be beginning tomorrow night. I am planning an attack on Diagon Alley at 8:00 pm."

The crowd cheered until Lord Voldemort raised his hand to silence them. "You all should have been told by now what group you belong to. So now let me introduce you to your leaders. I have decided to group you by animals names So when I call out what animal you were given go to your leader I assign you."

The crowd went silent and waited to hear who their war leader would be. "Alright. Snakes will be with Ryan. Tigers will be with Ginny and Draco. Panthers will be with Harry Potter. Sharks will be with Lucius Malfoy." Lord Voldemort announced. "Please go with your leaders. They have all been instructed to tell you what your main purpose in the war is and what you will be doing."

"Tigers, follow me." Draco said loudly and made his way through the tunnels of the dungeons to a room specifically assigned to them. Once everyone was inside Draco spoke again. "This is where all our meeting will be until farther notice. Everyone will be notified of meeting in advanced. This room is only for Tiger meetings. All Lord Voldemort meetings are in the room we all began at. Do you understand?" Draco asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright everyone take down your hoods so we can see who is in our group. What goes on in this room go no farther to anyone. Is that understood. So whoever you see or whatever you hear is not to be told to anyone." Draco said sternly.

Everyone let down their hoods and Ginny and Draco looked around to see if they knew anyone. Ginny's nodded to her brothers when saw Fred and George in her group. They grinned back at her. For some reason Ginny was not surprised that they had become Death Eaters. She always through of all of her family that they would get pulled to the Dark Side.

"I have a couple things to tell you then you all may leave. 1st we are the assassin group. We are the group that goes after major targets. Most of the time four or five people will be assigned to one assassination. Although we will be fighting in the war at times. We will mostly be doing the kidnapping and assassinating." Everyone in the group grinned and smirked. "Tomorrow night at 8 everyone will apparate to Diagon Alley. The War will be started by my father Lucius Malfoy. He will cast the Dark Mark into the sky. From their you do what you wish to anyone you want who is around. We want to make a statement. So do some damage people." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well that is all for now. The next meeting is three weeks from tonight in this very room. Good night ladies and gentlemen." And with that everyone apparated out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco had decided not to go see the twins because it was far to late by now and they were both probably sleeping. So they decided to wait until next week to visit them. They wanted to get the boys used to not having them around all day.

So Ginny and Draco went home and went to bed. For tomorrow night was the start of something big. They both needed as much rest as they could get because they weren't sure when they would get a full night of sleep again.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	30. And So It Begins

Chapter 30: Let the War Begin

"Good evening, Virginia. Draco." Fred and George said at the same time when they saw their sister and Draco appear in Diagon Alley.

Ginny and Draco walked over to the twins. "Hello." Ginny said as she gave both of her brothers hugs. "Is everyone in our group here?" Draco asked in a hushed voice. Both the twins nodded. "Everyone has checked in with us and spread out along the Alleyway to wait for the signal." George responded.

"Very good." Draco said smirking, then looked down at his watch. "It is 7:45 now. Only 15 more minutes." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'm getting anxious." Ginny said. "Personally, I hope Ronald is here." She smirked. "There is nothing I would like better than to hex him into oblivion." She grinned as she looked around the busy Diagon Alley. There were so many people here tonight. Obviously there plan was going to be brilliantly executed. What a statement they were going to make to the wizarding world tonight.

"Gin, I had no idea you were ranked so high with the Dark Lord." Fred said as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." He smirked at her.

"Why thank you, Fred." She said as she put her head on his shoulder for a moment. "When you did you two join?" She asked.

"We have been Death Eaters since…well since your 5th year in Hogwarts." George responded from next to Draco. "We were there when you two had your unforgivable tests." He smirked. "I must say, Gin. Seeing you kill that muggle was our proudest moment."

"Well what can I say. Mum always told me to stop following you two around. She said you were a bad influence." She smirked. "I guess she was right." Ginny said grinning. Then she looked at Draco who was looking around the crowd at Diagon Alley. "What time is it, love?"

Draco quickly looked down at his watch. "5 minutes to go." He stated then looked around the crowd. A smirk forming on his lips. "Well look who we have here." Draco drawled out.

George turned around to see who Draco was talking about and grinned. "Well isn't that pleasant." George whispered without taking his eyes off the person.

"Neville Longbottom." Fred said as he looked over in the direction that Draco and George were staring. "I wonder what he is doing here alone."

"He's not." Ginny stated as she saw Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan walk out of Flourish and Blotts. "Granger is mine." Ginny quickly said as s cruel smile formed on her face.

All the boys suddenly turned there heads to look at Ginny. Draco spoke first. "Well if that is what you want, then make sure you get to her first."

"Maybe we should kidnap her." Fred said looking at Ginny. "We could hold her in the Dungeons of your house."

"That's brilliant." Ginny said without taking her eyes off Hermione. "Fred. George. Your in charge of getting her and taking her back to my dungeons." She then peeled her eyes away from Hermione to look at her brothers. "And don't hurt her unless you have to." She added. "I want to be the one to torture her."

"Very well, sis." Fred and George said before walking away from Ginny and Draco and carefully following Hermione undetected.

Ginny watched her brothers walk off then she turned to Draco. "If you happen to see Potter during all this madness tell him to meet back at my house when this is all finished tonight."

Draco nodded his head and looked at the sky after he heard a loud pop. In the sky was a huge Dark Mark. "Well I guess that is our cue." He said before giving Ginny a peck on the cheek. "I will meet you later in the Dungeons. Don't start without me." He grinned Evilly before running off into the crowd of screaming people.

Ginny stood against the wall for a couple minutes taking in the scene around her. People were running and screaming. Death Eaters were screaming unforgivable curses at people and hexing them with all they knew. 'Tonight is going to be in the history books.' She thought to herself before pulling out her wand and pointing it at the nearest witch and screaming. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light busted out of her wand and hit the young lady in her chest. She dropped dead instantly.

Ginny ran quickly down the street and stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. While pointing her wand at the window she yelled "Incendio!" A red light came out of her wand and broke through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and the beam of light finally stopped and hit a pile of books, which ignited in fire.

Ginny then turns around and standing in front of her is Seamus Finnegan. "Well if it isn't Mr. Irish." Ginny said in a mocking tone as she walked up closer to him. Seamus then raised his wand at her.

"Don't come any closer!" He said. He tried not to sound frightened, but she could tell in his eyes that he was.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" Ginny asked as she held her wand up at him and continued moving forward.

"Don't make me, Ginny." Seamus said. "I'll do it."

Ginny just laughed then spoke. "Incarcerous!" Seamus's eyes went wide as a thick rope of thin air came out of Ginny's wand and binded him at his feet. Seamus fell over. He was now laying on his back in front of her.

"Well I don't think you will be doing anything to me now." Ginny spoke with her wand still pointed at him. "Expelliarmus." She spoke in a low voice.

Seamus's wand then suddenly flew out of his hand and his eyes widened in fear. "Please don't hurt me, Ginny." He begged.

Ginny just laughed at him Evilly then yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Seamus died the moment the green light hit him. Ginny looked down at him with an evil smile on her face then turned and walked away as if nothing happened.

Ginny was now up by Gringotts Wizard Bank. She looked around and saw mostly Death Eaters. The witches and Wizards must have either got out of Diagon Alley or died trying to. "Stupefy!" Ginny yelled over and over again while pointing her wand at different Wizards as they came into view.

"Ginny!" She heard someone yell. "Over here!" She turned around and saw Laura. She ran over to her. "Going well for you?" Ginny asked as they began walking into the Magical Menagerie.

"I killed A couple people that I don't know, but I haven't seen anyone I would really like to do some damage too." Laura responded.

"I ran into Finnegan." Ginny smirked. "Let just say that he didn't make it through our little reunion."

"I always hated him." Laura said cruelly. Then remembered something Harry told her to tell Ginny. "Oh Gin. Harry said that Draco saw him and that he will meet you back at your house when we're done here."

"Great!" Ginny grinned. "You may come as well. As I'm sure you will enjoy watching me kill Miss Hermione Granger."

"I would buy a ticket to see that." She smirked. "So count me in." Just then out of the corner of Laura's eyes she saw Professor Trelawney. "I'll catch up with you later, Gin." Laura said without taking her eyes away from her old Professor. She always hated her. Trelawney said that she didn't have an ounce of talent in her and that she would never do anything productive with her life. "I have someone to…to uh talk to."

Ginny looked at her friend and followed her eyes to her old Divination Professor. "Alright. Well tell her I said hello." Ginny said and turned to leave, but before she left she saw the most beautiful kitten still inside its cage. "I think I'll take this for the twins as a present." She thought aloud as she opened the cage and took out the small black kitten. "I'll call you Onyx." She said. Before she left the store she heard Laura Scream out the killing curse. "Well I hope she remembered to say good bye for me." Ginny smirked as she walked out of the store holding the small kitten.

Ginny look around the Alley and decided to walk up Knockturn alley. Knockturn alley was just as busy and crazy as Diagon Alley. People were running around screaming and running into stores trying to find a place to hid from the horrible Death Eaters.

Ginny walked into Borgin and Burkes holding her small cat in her hand. She had decided to send it back to the mansion by Floo so it wouldn't interfere with her mission. She walked over to the fireplace. Set the kitten down. "I will see you soon." She smiled at the kitten then grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it inside saying. "Malfoy Estate." The kitten disappeared and Ginny guessed by now was home.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." Mr. Borgin said from behind the counter.

"Lovely evening tonight, isn't it." She replied as she saw another wizard run into the store.

"It is." He replied and looked at the wizard. "Do you mind taking care of that trash for me." He asked. "I've had to deal with them running in here trying to hide for hours now." He sighed.

Ginny nodded and walked over to the middle aged wizard. She didn't say a word. She just pointed her wand at him and yelled. "Crucio!" The man writhed and shook in agony. After a couple minutes Ginny lifted the curse from him. He laid there breathing heavily and still in pain. Ginny smirked and casted it on him again. "Crucio!" Ginny kept taking the spell off and replacing it back on him until she felt that he had suffered enough. After a good half hour of torturing the man she put him out of his agony. "Avada Kedavra!" The man died instantly.

"Well done." Mr. Borgin said appraisingly.

"Thank you sir. And have a good evening." She said pleasantly as she left his store.

Just as she walked outside she saw the Dark Mark flash into the sky a couple times. She raised her wand to the sky and shouted "Morsemordre!" A light streamed out of her wand and went up into the sky to cast the dark Mark. This signaling the end of the attack tonight. Ginny then apparated home.

"Fred! George!" She yelled once she was inside the living room of her house.

"We're in the kitchen!" She heard George yell back to her.

"Figures." She said aloud to herself as she walked towards the kitchen. Once she got in there she was greeted by her brothers.

"It's done. Granger is locked up in the dungeon." Fred said after he took a sip of her soda.

"Good." She said. "So what have you made? I'm starving." She smiled and sat at the table across from Fred.

"Just some Pasta." George said as he brought her a plate. "So how was your night?" He asked.

"It went great." She smiled. "Finnegan is dead." She grinned. "Courtesy of me." She smirked.

"I always hated that git." George stated as he sat down beside Ginny.

"Yea, I've been hearing that from a lot of people tonight." She said before taking a spoonful of pasta.

"Oh good, food!" Draco said as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to Ginny kissed her on the cheek then went to grab a plate of food.

"Yea, we figured you all would be hungry when you returned. So we took it upon ourselves to make you a late night snack." Fred replied.

"Anyone else here?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of Ginny.

"No, just us." Fred said. "Oh and Granger." He informed him. "I'm sure Harry will be here soon." Just then Harry and Laura walked into the kitchen. "Well speaking of the devil." Fred said grinning.

"Yea, that's me." Harry said smirking then put his arm around Lauren. "And this is my Vixen." Lauren laughed.

"Well you two can help yourself to some Pasta." Draco said as he pointed to the pot on the stove. "The twins made it."

Harry and Laura nodded there heads and went over to make some plates. A minute later they were sitting at the table.

"So Harry. See Ron tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I did, but I didn't want to give away the surprise of me being a Death Eater yet. So I just backed into a store." He replied.

"Ah, I wish I had seen him." Ginny sighed. "I would have loved to whach that sorry excuse for a brother die in pain."

Harry laughed. "As he walked by the store he was in he was all like 'Hermione! Hermione!' Harry said trying to do his best imitation of Ron's voice. "They probably won't know till morning that she is missing." Harry added.

"Well by morning there won't be anything for them to find." She smirked then finished up the rest of her pasta. "I wonder what she will say when you sees you, Harry." Ginny asked.

"It would probably shock her to death." Draco laughed. "Hopefully it will have that affect on Dumbledore when he sees you."

Harry nodded. "One can only hope." He then shook his head in disgust. "I saw him tonight. He kill a couple of our loyal Death Eaters before apparating away from the battle."

"Who did he kill, mate?" George asked.

"Pansy's father, Mr. Parkinson." Harry stated. "Giles McCarthy and I'm pretty sure He killed Antonin Dolohov." Harry then took a sip of his soda. "Oh Draco, He did try to kill your Aunt, but he had no luck with that." Harry grinned. "She is brilliant at dueling. She is the one that made him apparate out."

"His Aunt Bella is brilliant." Ginny said before Draco could even respond. "She taught me everything she knows about Dueling last year." She stated. "After I had the twins I would practice with her when they were sleeping. And sometimes that would be hours." She added.

"My Aunt Bellatrix loves Ginny." Draco said after he finished the last bit of pasta on his plate. "She says Ginny reminds her of herself when she was that age." Draco added.

"Yes well, as much as I love your Aunt Bella I think I'm ready to head down into the Dungeons." Ginny said as she looked at her husband.

Draco nodded his head and looked around the table to everyone else. "Shall we then?"

Everyone nodded and got up from their chairs. "If you will follow me then." Draco said as he began walking towards his library. Once he got into the library he pulled a lever that was disguised as a book. Suddenly a secret passage in the wall opened up and they all walked threw it. When everyone was threw Draco pulled the lever on the other side of the door and the passage way closed behind them.

"Where did you guys put her?" Draco asked Fred and George.

"3 floors below." Fred answered and began walking. Fred and George only knew where the Dungeons were because Draco had found them during the battle and told them exactly how to get into them.

"Good." Draco said and began walking. Within a couple minutes they were right outside the room that held Miss Hermione Granger. "Would you like to go in by yourself first?" Draco asked his wife. She nodded her head. Draco pulled a key out of his pocket, opened the door and Ginny walked inside.

"It's so nice to see you again, Granger." Ginny said with fake politeness.

"What have you brought me here for?" Hermione asked bravely from her seat on the cold dungeon floor. The room was damp, dark and cold. The only light that shined into the room was from a light fixture in the ceiling above their heads.

"Well isn't it obvious, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "You not going to…."

Ginny nodded her head and smiled at her maliciously. "Oh I am, but not before the other's get a turn with you."

"The others?" She asked as her eyes darted to the door.

"Well did you really think I would just end your life so easily?" She asked "Did you really think it would be painless?" She laughed at her.

Hermione didn't respond. She just sat there on the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest. She didn't care if she looked scared, because she really was.

"Well before we get started I think I will introduce you to everyone." She smirked. "Would you like that?"

Hermione once again didn't say anything.

"Very well." Ginny said as she turned around and banged on the door behind her. The door opened and Ginny turned around to say one last thing before leaving. "Oh and do make yourself comfortable." She smiled. "Well as comfortable as you can, because your going to be here for a while." And with that said Ginny exited the room leaving a very frightened Hermione alone on the dungeon floor.

Once she got back with her husband and friends she looked at them smirking. "Plans have changed. I think Hermione is going to be here longer than I expected." She leaned back against the wall. "I don't think I could do what I wanted to do with her and still let everyone else have a go at her all by dawn." She stated. "So who wants to get introduced first." Ginny asked as she looked around at everyone.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	31. The Game

Chapter 31: The Game

Ginny stood outside the Dungeon door with Draco, Fred, George, Harry and Laura. She looked around and waited for someone to be the first to go inside and see Hermione.

"I think I have a better idea." Fred said grinning as he pulled Hermione's wand out of his robe and held it in front of him.

"And that would be?" Ginny asked him when she noticed it was Hermione's wand he was holding.

"How about a little game of cat and mouse." Fred said smirking.

Ginny looked at him puzzled. "I'm not quite sure I follow you, Fred." She looked around at the rest of them. "Do you?"

George immediately stepped forward laughing. "Gin, I think what he is trying to say is that we give the mudblood her wand back."

"And why would we do that?" She asked with her hands on her waste.

"Quite simple actually." George stated. "See we give her wand to her and tell her she has a five minute head start before we come after her. First one to her gets to finish her off." George smirked.

"So it's a game then?" Ginny asked interested.

Fred and George both nodded their heads while Fred handed Hermione's wand over to Ginny. "So what do you say, Gin Gin?"

"I say lets do it." She grinned evilly. "Everyone else up for it?" She asked as she looked at Draco, Laura and Harry.

All three of them nodded their heads. "Ok, so how do we make this game fair then?" Draco asked. "Do we have to split up?"

"Well you see. We tell her about the game, give her the wand then leave." Fred stated. "We all have to go out of the dungeons the same way, but once we get to Draco's library then we are all on our own and have to split up."

"Alright, mate. Let's get it started then." Harry spoke from behind Fred.

Draco then stepped forward, but before he opened the door he turned to look at the rest of them. "Why don't you four go ahead and start back to the library. Ginny and I can apparate up there after we tell her what is going on." He smirked. "We will get more time to spread out that way."

"Alright. See you upstairs then." Harry said then began leading the other three out of the dungeons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back so soon?" Hermione asked as Draco closed the dungeon door behind him.

"We all have decided that we would like to play a game with you." Ginny said as she looked down at the girl.

"A game?" She asked. "What kind of game." There was a hint of nervousness in Hermione's voice. She obviously didn't trust them.

"We are going to give you your wand back and give you a chance to get out of this place." Draco said as he moved up to where Ginny was standing. "But beware that we will be hunting you. And whoever catches you, gets to kill you." Draco said as he approached her slowly. "And honestly, I hope Its me that catches you, because I would love to be the one to end that sorry excuse of a muggle life.

"So let me get this straight. Your going to give me my wand back and let me try to escape this place?" Hermione asked as she stood up in front of them. "Do I get a head start or do I just have to make a run for it?"

"You get a five minute head start. So I would run if I were you, because it might take you that long to get out of our dungeons." Ginny said before handing her over her wand and apparating out of the dungeons with Draco.

Once Ginny and Draco left her standing in the dimly lit room by herself she didn't move. She wasn't really sure where to go or what to do. She slowly crept up to the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. When she saw no one was there she began running in the direction of the steps at the end of the hall. She didn't look back or slow down. She didn't even think of where she was going to go once she got out of here. All she was worried about was getting out of this house before her ten minutes were up.

Once Hermione got up to the top of the stairs she noticed a lever. "This must be the way out." She thought aloud then pulled it down. Suddenly a door slid open and a beautiful room came into sight. She slowly stepped through and when she saw that the room was empty she made her way to the door and slowly opened it. She peeked her head out and looked down the hallway one way and turned her head the other way and looked down the other side. "Oh god. Which way do I go." She thought inside of her head. "Left or right. Left or right?" After a couple seconds she decided not to even bother going into the hallway. She figured that since she came out of the dungeon that she must be on the ground level of the house. So she went over to the window and looked out. And sure enough she was. And straight across from her was a forest. "I could escape that way." She said then she took out her wand and pointed it at the window. "Alohomora." She whispered then heard a small noise which she guessed was the window unlocking.

After unlocking the window and climbing out she made a mad sprint for the forest. But before she could reach it she heard a man's voice yell "Stupefy!" She quickly ducked then turned around to see Fred Weasley running after her. Her quickly pointed her wand at him and yelled "Immobulus!" Fred suddenly stopped moving and fell to the ground stiff. Hermione then quickly took back off towards the forest.

Once she was in the forest she picked up her pace even more. She didn't know what was in here or who was in here for that matter so she didn't want to give anyone or anything a chance to catch her. After running for what seemed forever someone yelled from the right side of her "Crucio!" Hermione quickly jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground to dodge the curse. Once she got up she pointed her wand at who she now knew was Draco and yelled "Immobulus!" Draco fell stiffly to the ground just as Fred had before.

Without giving Draco a second look Hermione continued running deeper and deeper into the forest. Just when she thought she had lost everyone far behind her Laura and Ginny stepped out from behind trees on either side of her. "Well, well, well." Laura said maliciously. "You seemed to have got yourself in quite a predicament." Without saying a word Hermione backed up so she was no longer in between the two and raised her wand to Laura "Petrificus Totalus." She spoke with anger in her voice.

Then Hermione quickly turned her attention to Ginny who was watching her with a rather amused look on her face. "Well done, Granger. Well done. But it won't be that easy with me." She said as she pointed her wand at Hermione. "Stupefy!" Hermione got hit in the chest with the spell and went flying backwards into a tree. Without hesitation she stood up "Immobulus!" She yelled at Ginny. And Ginny just like the rest of them fell over stiff as a board. The spells didn't last long, but it gave Hermione more time to run away and get far enough away that she could apparate to her house. No one knew where she lived since she lived in the muggle world. So she figured she would be safe there for the time being so she could owl Ron and tell him what was happening.

Ginny once again began running. She figured she wasn't off their property yet, because this was Malfoy she was talking about and he probably owned a lot of it. Hermione's body was starting to grow tired from all the fighting she had done today and all the running she was doing tonight. She felt like she hadn't slept in days.

Up ahead in the far distance Hermione saw a fence. "Oh thank god!" She said loudly and began running towards the fence quicker. Once she got up to the fence she was met by none other than her best friends older brother George Weasley. Without saying a word she casted another Immobulus spell and watched him fall to the ground ridged.

"Now to get over this fence." She said aloud then began climbing over it. The fence was quite high and it took her a couple minutes, but she made it up and over it. Once her feet landed on the other side she collapsed onto the ground. She knew she shouldn't be sitting down, but her body needed to rest for a couple minutes or she wouldn't have enough energy to apparate away.

After she regained her composure Hermione stood up and apparated to the front steps of her parents house. She quickly rushed inside and began yelling for her parents. "Mum! Dad!" She said as she ran into the dining room to look for them, but when she got in there she saw then both tied to separate chairs with their mouths taped shut. "Oh my god!" She said and started to run over to them, but stopped when Harry walked out of her kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Harry, what happened here." She asked as she looked from her parents terrified faces then back to Harry. "We have to help them." Hermione said before starting to walk over to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said as he pointed his wand at her.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Harry, just what are you doing in my parents house? And why are you here this early in the morning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm here to kill you." He stated as he advanced on Hermione. "Don't tell me you think the game is over just because you are here?" Harry asked.

"The game?" Hermione asked. "You were involved in that?" She said then put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Your a…a…" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. She didn't want to believe it was true. That Harry was a Death Eater.

"That's right. I am." He whispered.

Hermione quickly reached into her robe and grabbed her wand. She then pulled it out and placed in front of her facing Harry.

"You really think you a match for the great Harry Potter?" He laughed at her. "Well let's find out then." He said before shouting. "Crucio!"

The spell hit Hermione quickly and she dropped to the floor still holding her wand. She writhed and screamed in agony for what seemed to be an eternity before Harry took the spell off of her. Hermione was in so much pain, but she knew she had to get up and fight him to protect her parents. So as quickly as she could she pointed her wand at Harry from the floor and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and hit the wall. While Harry went to retrieve his wand as quickly as he could this gave Hermione enough time to get up and regain her composure. She pointed her wand at him as she backed up into the living room. She wanted to get this fight as far away from her parents as possible without having to take it outside into the muggle streets.

Once Harry had his wand back Hermione screamed. "Rictusempra!"

Harry for about a minute began laughing uncontrollably. This gave Hermione enough time to cast a spell on her parents to release then from their binds so they could run upstairs to hid until it was safe. She also told them to use her owl to owl Ron and tell him to get here quickly.

Once Harry stopped laughing he casted a spell on Hermione to send her flying into a nearby wall. Harry slowly walked up to her with a look of pure enjoyment on his face. She couldn't believe that Harry was enoying this. He then pointed his wand at her and said in a low voice. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in agony until Harry released her from the spell. "Had enough yet, Granger?"

"Not even close." She said as she casted a spell on Harry to send him flying into a cabinet that was hanging on the wall. Before Harry had a chance to get up Hermione used her wand to levitate objects around the room and throw them at Harry.

Harry in the mist of getting things thrown at him managed to raise his wand to Hermione and throw her back in the wall. She hit her head and fell to the floor hard, but wasn't knocked out. She then looked him dead in the eye. "I wish I had never met you, Harry Potter. You're a horrible man. The sorriest excuse for a wizard I have ever met."

This angered Harry so much that as soon as he got up he said to Hermione. "I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm also sorry to inform you that this game is over." He then pointed his wand at a fear filled Hermione and said those two words no wizard ever wants to hear "Avada Kedavra."

Then without a second look at Hermione apparated out of her house and back to Ginny and Draco's.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


	32. The Hogsmeade Battle

Chapter 32: The Hogsmeade Battle

"I wonder where Harry is." Draco said to his wife as they sat in the living room with Laura, Fred and George. "He should have been back by now." She sighed. "Granger got away over an hour ago."

"I still can't believe she got by us all." Ginny sneered. "That stupid wench." Ginny looked over at Laura. "I mean she even managed to get by Laura and me. And we are pretty damn powerful, aren't we."

"I agree." Laura hissed. "This is all your fault." Laura said as she looked at Fred.

"My fault." He practically screamed at her. "How is this my fault?"

"This whole stupid game was your idea." She said glaring at him. "If we had just gone along with what Ginny wanted to do then Hermione would still be in the Dungeons right now."

"It was a good idea." George spoke up to defend his brother. "It would have worked if you and Ginny hadn't let her slip past you." George said then he looked at Fred for support.

"That's right, bro." Fred said nodding his head. "I mean come on! It was two against one and you couldn't even manage to knock her out."

"Enough! That's enough!" Ginny stood up and yelled. "Your idea was good, Fred." She said as she looked at him. "But no one should be pointing fingers here. We all failed." She sighed and looked down at her husband. "And now she is probably somewhere with the Order telling them all our secrets." She hissed.

"I wouldn't count on that." Came a voice from the doorway.

Ginny turned her head smirking. "Harry! Where have you been?" She asked as she ran over to him. "And what do you mean 'I wouldn't count on that." Ginny asked him.

"The game is over, Gin and I won." Harry smirked. "And I better be getting some sort of prize." He said before walking past her and into the room to sit down beside Laura. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Game over?" Draco asked grinning. "How did you manage to get her?" Draco said as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I headed her off at her muggle home." Harry smirked. "I knew she would go there. No one in the wizarding world knows where she lives except Ron and I." He said as he pointed to himself. "You should have seen her when she saw me." Harry laughed. "See, when she came in I had already tied up her parents and taped their mouths closed. But when I came out of the kitchen she was all like 'Harry you have help!' He said in a mocking voice. "Let's just say that I didn't help and she found out which side I'm supporting."

Draco's eyes went wide. "She knows you're a Death Eater?"

"Well she knew I was one." Harry smirked. "But its to bad that she won't ever get to tell anyone."

"So she is dead then?" Ginny asked with a evil smile on her face.

Harry didn't say anything he just returned Ginny's evil smile with one of his own and nodded his head yes.

"Good. Good. The Dark Lord will be pleased." She said as she walked over to the door. "But I think Draco and I are going to head off to bed." She said as she turned around. "You are all more than welcome to stay here in our guest rooms if you like." Ginny offered.

"Thank you. I think we will take you up on that." Harry said tiredly about Laura and himself.

"Us too." Fred and George said in unison.

"Very well, I shall see you all in the morning." Draco said as he took hold of Ginny's hand and lead her up to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Draco was awoken by the soft noise of tapping. He sat up in bed and looked over at his window. At his window was a huge black eagle. "Father." She said as he got out of bed and went over to the Owl. Draco grabbed some food and feed his father's eagle then retrieved the letter from his foot. The eagle gave a small hoot then flew away back to Malfoy Mannor.

Draco sat down at his desk and opened the letter.

__

Draco,

I have been told to inform you that tonight at 7:00 p.m. another attack will be held at Hogsmeade. We think that this one will be larger than the Diagon Alley one, because they will be expecting it. The Dark Lord has given me specific orders to tell you to tell Harry to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't make it through the battle. We want him dead. That way it will be easier to take Hogwarts. The battle will begin the same as last night with myself shooting off the Dark Mark into the sky.

- Father

After reading the letter he went over to Ginny and nudged her awake.

"What?" She said tiredly as she sat up in bed.

"Father sent this. I think you should read it." He said as he gave the letter to Ginny. "I'm going to get washed and dressed." Draco said as he got up to let Ginny read the note in private.

Ginny read the letter and got up. She headed over to the night table to get her wand. She was to tired to get a full shower so she just performed a cleansing spell on herself and got dressed. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to get some breakfast in the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny was almost to the kitchen she could smell food being cooked. When she walked inside she found Harry making breakfast. "Harry, you didn't have to." She said as she walked over to him.

"Well I was up. So I figured I would get it done so you wouldn't have to." He said as he grabbed an extra plate and put some food on it for her.

Ginny sat down at the table and Harry put the plate of food in front of her. "Thank you." She said to him and began eating.

Once she was finished she decided to talk about the letter she received this morning. "Harry, there is going to be another attack tonight." Ginny said while looking at him.

"Where at?" He asked before finishing up the last bit of milk in his glass.

"Hogsmeade at 7 tonight." She said flatly. "And I have been given orders to tell you that you must kill Dumbledore tonight." She said. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it, because they hadn't really talked much about Dumbledore recently.

"I figured this was going to happen sooner or later." Harry spoke after a couple seconds. "But I'm ready to do it. I think I can defeat him."

"Good." Ginny said as she stood up from the table. "Well I have a lot of things I need to get done before the attack tonight. So I'll just leave you to think about what your going to need to do tonight."

Harry nodded his head and watched Ginny exit the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Ginny." Said the voice of her brother Ryan Riddle. She hadn't seem him in a while and had decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello Ryan. So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever." She said as she sat down on his couch.

"I've been busy recruiting new members." He replied.

"Will you be there tonight?" She asked. "Because everyone misses you."

"I wouldn't miss the death of Dumbledore for the world." He smirked. "If anyone can do it, Potter can." Ryan said confidently. "And what a surprise it will be when Dumbledore sees him."

"Personally I hope I'm there the moment he realizes that Harry is a Death Eater" She smirked. "It's going to be priceless."

"It will." He said "But I'm sorry to cut this meeting short. I promise to see you tonight." He said as he stood up. "But father wants me to prepare my group for tonight." He sighed. "Trust me I'd rather be here catching up with you."

"I know. I know." She smiled. "I have to get going too." She looked down at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet my group in ten minutes. Well see you sometime tonight." She smirked before apparating out of his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said as she entered The Three Broomsticks. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not that long." He replied. "I just didn't feel like waiting outside."

"I saw you threw the window outside and thought I would come in and see how you are doing." He said as she sat down across from him. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"I am." He replied flatly. "Have you seen Draco?" He asked.

"No, why?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about." He smiled. "He just told me to tell you that he would see you at home later tonight." He told her. " He, Fred and George are waiting up by the train station." He smirked. "A train is due around seven. So they are going to attack those passengers."

"Sounds fun." Ginny answered quietly. "Well It is almost seven now. So I'm going to head out." She said as she stood up. "I see you tonight. Good luck." She said before walking out of The Three Broomsticks and leaving Harry by himself at the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nine at night and the battle had already been going on for two hours. Harry was running along the path to the shrieking shack when he saw Professor Dumbledore up ahead of him.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he approached him from behind. "Long time no see." He smirked and watched as Dumbledore turned around smiling.

"Why Harry. I haven't seen you since you graduated." Dumbledore said as he walked towards him. "How have you been? Where have you been?" He asked.

Harry thought that this was going way to easily for him. Dumbledore was not a stupid man. And he figured that he was up to something. "I've been fine and I haven't really been anywhere." Harry answered. "I've just been busy."

Around Harry and Dumbledore the battle continued, but neither of them had drawn their wands on each other yet. "Very good, then." Dumbledore answered. "Harry, how come you haven't been to any of the Order meetings in the last couple years." He asked. "You just stopped coming one day."

Harry let a smile creep up on his face. Dumbledore was about to find out what he has been up to these past couple years. "Well lets jus say I've been attending another Order's meetings."

Dumbledore's eyes didn't widen nor did his mouth gape open. He just stood there staring at Harry with disappointment in his eyes. "How could you Harry?"

"It's easy. I realized that all the Order ever did was use me. The only reason people cared about me was being I was 'The boy who lived" He sneered. "Now I'm respected and no one dares to use me."

"Harry don't you see that you are being used. The Dark Lord uses you everyday." Dumbledore replied calmly. "And no one respects you. They fear you."

"And it serves them right to fear me." Harry said as he took his wand out of his robe and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Do you fear me Professor?"

"I don't fear you, boy." Dumbledore responded. "But I do fear for you." He said as he pulled out his wand defensively.

Harry just laughed at Dumbledore's last comment. And a second later he casted his first spell at his old mentor. "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore managed to counter Harry's curse and instead of Dumbledore's wand flying out of his hand Harry's did. But Dumbledore never tried to harm Harry back. He just looked at him with pity.

Harry quickly scrambled to get his wand. He then pointed it at Dumbledore. "Stupefy!" Once again Dumbledore reflected the curse off of him.

Dumbledore decided to teach Harry a lesson. To knock him off his high pedistal. With regret in his eyes Dumbledore spoke. "Stupefy."

Harry went flying backwards and into a wall, but seconds later got up and came charging at Dumbledore. "Tarantallegra!"

Dumbledore just shook his head at Harry in shame. He couldn't believe what path Harry had decided to take. All Dumbledore did to counter the curse was mutter something under his breath and the beam of light that had come out of Harry's wand vanished into thin air.

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he couldn't even touch Dumbledore. He then casted another spell at him and Dumbledore did the same thing. He made it disappear in front of him.

After a while Dumbledore was growing tired of Harry's lack of skills. So he just pointed his wand at him and said loudly "Inconsciente!"

The moment Dumbledore's spell hit Harry he fell to the ground unconscious. Dumbledore walked over to the young man and looked at him disappointingly.

And within seconds Harry had disappeared into thin air. Dumbledore just stood their for a couple more seconds looking at the now empty space on the ground before apparating out of Hogsmeade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort screamed as he casted an unforgivable curse on the unconscious Harry.

Once the curse hit his body his eyes immediately shot open and he began screaming in pain.

After a couple minutes Lord Voldemort lifted the curse. Harry looked up and saw him standing over him with his son Ryan to the left of him and Ginny to the right of him. Ryan and Voldemort had the same cruel expression while Ginny looked down at him with worried eyes.

"What have you to say for yourself, Potter?" Lord Voldemort asked angrily.

"I have nothing to say." He responded quickly, which caused The Dark Lord to cast the Cruciatus cause back on him again.

"My Lord. My Lord please stop!" Ginny said as she looked at Harry writhing in pain below her. "Father, please!"

Lord Voldemort stopped and looked over at his daughter. "And what do you have to say?" He asked angrily. His anger wasn't really at Ginny, but his whole attitude at the moment prevented him from answering her nicely.

"Perhaps Father that he isn't as skilled as you are to defeat Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said on Harry's behalf.

Dumbledore looked at his daughter with beady little eyes. "So you feel if I want it done, I should do it myself then?" He asked.

"I do." She responded. "And think of the fame and glory you will get for taking down Professor Dumbledore." She smirked. "You will be in history books!"

"I like the sound of that, Ginny. Continue." Voldemort said then looked at Harry and gestured for him to stand.

"Perhaps you should be the one to fight him and Harry just tell you Dumbledore's weaknesses." He added.

"Very well then." Voldemort said shortly then turned to Harry. "What do you know?" He asked.

"Well I know that you are going to have to use advanced magic on him or kill him with your own bare hands." Harry added. "And I suppose you could say that I'm his weakness." Harry smirked. "Keep taunting him with me being your follower and I'm sure that will get under his skin."

Voldemort nodded his head. "Everyone out!" He hissed. "I need time to think. To prepare." He said then stormed out of the small room they were in leaving Ginny, Harry and Ryan by themselves.

"Are you alright there, Harry?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine." He said shortly. "I think I'm going to go. I'm quite tired and I've got a massive headache. Goodnight." And with that said Harry exited the room.

"Brave thing you did for Harry." Ryan said looking at Ginny. "You lucky father agreed with you or you would have been on the floor screaming next to Harry."

"I know." She sighed. "But all we can pray for now is that father kicks Dumbledore's ass for what he did to Harry tonight." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Ryan laughed and nodded his head. "Well you should get going. I'm sure Draco is waiting for you." Ryan said then gave his sister a hug.

"Goodnight." Was all Ginny said before apparating home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco asked as he heard her apparate into their home.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "So how did tonight go?" She asked.

Draco looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Ginny, umm…I think you better sit." He said as he guided her over to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"Draco what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked worried.

"It is Fred and George." Draco said looking to his wife's eyes which were now starting to fill up with tears.

"What about them?" She asked nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"They didn't make it out tonight, love." Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?" She said as tears started falling down her face. "Where are they?"

"Fred was killed and George was taken prisoner by one of the aurors." Draco replied and put his arms around Ginny to comfort her.

"Who killed him?" Ginny demanded to know as she cried even harder. "Who did this to him?" She didn't even bother to ask about George because at least he was still alive.

"It was Wood." He replied and pulled her closer to him. "Oliver Wood."

"What?" She asked. "Why?" She stuttered. "How?"

"On the train. It happened on the train." Draco said softly.

Ginny quickly stood up and her arms across her chest. "I just want to go to sleep, Draco. I just want to sleep." She said through tears.

Draco nodded and picked up Ginny so she didn't have to walk all the way up the stairs. Once they got up there he undressed her and placed her under the covers. "Goodnight, my love." He said before kissing her cheek, getting himself undressed and climbing into the covers beside his wife.

To Be Continued…

Read & Review


End file.
